Video Game Survivor Charr
by machine146
Summary: 6 Heroes, 6 villains, and 6 anti-heroes from their universe face off for 1 million dollars on the hostile planet of Charr.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Heroes, Villains, and Anti-Heroes. Episode 1 **I will bite your legs off!**

"I am here on the planet Char the Zerg home world." Nighteye said "Which Kerrigan has gladly loaned us to film here. The land is harsh and has limited food and water which will test the contestants this season. We have three teams starting this season each containing 6 players from 6 different universes. They have been divided into Heroes the people who know self-sacrifice and do the right thing." A transport ship carrying 6 heroes is flying towards its destination. "We have Tony Stark aka Iron Man." Tony Stark is seen wearing his causal suit.

 **Tony's Confession: People are going to ask. Tony why did you sign up for a competition when you already have enough money. Simple answer. I love the thrill of an adventure and a challenge which no hero should turn away from.**

"Superman." Superman is seen wearing his Superman uniform. "Snow White from Wolf Among Us." Snow White is seen in a dress. "Obi Wan from Star Wars." Obi Wan is wearing his Jedi robes.

 **Obi Wan's Confession: It may seem weird that I am playing a game where you have to deceive and backstab but I joined because I heard that a Sith was joining and I want to see who it is.**

"Gwen from Total Drama Island" Gwen is dressed in her goth look. "Finally, Lord Uther from Warcraft." Uther was wearing his paladin armor. "We then have the Villains Tribe filled with some of the smartest and most villainous people in their universe. "We have Loki from the Avengers Universe."

 **Loki's Confession: This game shall be simple. I can change my form at will and I will use it to confuse everyone and set up fake alliances. I call it pure chaos.**

"Lex Luther from the DC universe." Lex is seen wearing his suit and tie.

 **Lex's Confession: Playing Survivor is like running a business. You need to make deals and when your business partner is no longer of use just throw him out like trash.**

"Jersey Devil from Wolf Among Us." A balding man with a red mustache and sunglasses is sitting in the transport seat. "We then have Darth Maul from Star Wars." Maul is in his Sith robes not moving. "Heather from total drama island." Heather was wearing her outfit from Total Drama Island "Finally we have Diablo from Diablo 3." A very large evil looking creature whose chest and eyes were as orange as fire covering in spikes and horns growls at Lex.

"Would love to see you take on Superman." Lex commented

"Finally, we have the Anti-Heroes. People who have done heroic things in not so heroic ways. First we have Deadpool from the Marvel universe." Deadpool is sitting in the transport reading a newspaper.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh boy I am in Survivor. Time to be a complete screen hog! Russell and Rob M eat your hearts out I will show you guys up. Well, I already have in dozens of other fanfics where I am in but sometimes I can get annoying but it is my nature.**

"Lobo from the DC Universe." A large gray man dressed as a biker and having a beard and mustache is seen.

 **Lobo's Confession: The main man is here to dominate and win! I am just as strong and Superman and have a bit more attitude. With the anti-heroes here I know that we will not hold back unlike those wimpy heroes who are afraid of taking risks.**

"We also have Bigby Wolf from Wolf amoung us." A man with a slight beard is seen looking over the others. "Lando Calrissian from Star Wars." Lando is wearing his normal clothes. "Duncan from total Drama Island." Dunan is a teenager wearing a punk outfit and a green mohawk. "Finally we have Dehaka from Starcraft." A strange Zerg creature with disproportionate arms looks around. "These 18 contestants will battle it out in the harshest environment ever. 39 days 18 contestants 1 Survivor!"

Everyone lands on a small island on Charr as volcanos are erupting in the background

"Welcome to Survivor." Nighteye said "As you can see we are in the harshest environment yet. Do not worry there is plenty of food and water at your camps. We made sure to provide it. However, a lot of it is hidden and we have a few twists as well. You can also see that you are divided into three groups. The Heroes, villains, and Anti-Heroes. Obi-Wan which tribe do you think has the advantage?"

"It is tough to tell." Obi-Wan replied looking around "A lot of strange creatures are present and it is going to take a few days to figure it out."

"Heather, how do you feel about your tribe?" Nighteye asked

"How do I feel?" Heather replied sarcastically. "Well I am glad I am the prettiest on my tribe but then again you have the quiet guy who looks like he can blend into this world" she said pointing at Maul "And another who looks like they live here." She points at Diablo.

"THIS IS MY PLACE!" Diablo said loudly

"Duncan any opinions on your tribe?" Nighteye said

Duncan looked over his tribe "No…I do not see any of them going far."

"What! I am Deadpool! I can kick ass and look good doing so!" Deadpool shouted

"I agree with Deadpool." Lobo added "You underestimate us. Just remember the main man is here and I will not let this tribe lose."

"Whatever" Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"Well, thanks to Kerrigan she allowed us to film here and even loaned us some Zerg for challenges." Nighteye said

"Oh no wonder who all the Zerglings have cameras on them…strange because this is a fanfic." Deadpool said

"Hush." Nighteye snapped "We will get to the first challenge which is a traditional knock each other off a platform. Three points to win reward. Your reward is based on who gets first, second, and third. First place gets three bags of rice, 1 bag of beans, and some chickens, plus tools to build a shelter. Second place gets 3 bags of rice, and a couple of tools, 3rd place gets 1 bag of rice. So let us begin and to make things more interesting you will be facing off with everyone in the same universe so Tony, Loki, and Deadpool are up first."

All three got up on the platform. "Survivors ready…go!"

Tony charged for Loki but ran right through him.

"Too easy." Loki taunted appearing someplace else.

"Oh, that looks fun!" Deadpool said "Hold on got to stretch" he starts doing stretches as Loki tries to shove Deadpool but Deadpool dodges and pushes him off. "Come on I wanted to do some of my moves. For a villain you sure are not that good."

Loki gets up "Please, I have not begun to fight."

 **Deadpool's Confession: Ohhh I already made an enemy then again it is not very hard. People seem to get annoyed with me but not my fans. Do not worry Loki if we ever end up on the same tribe I will make sure to vote you off.**

"Anti-Heroes score they have a point!" Nighteye said "Next group us is the DC Universe with Superman, Lex, and Lobo. Go!"

"How is this fair!?" Lex complained "Both are thousands of times stronger than me." Lobo comes over and shoves him off.

"Then let the main man take care of this Super-Zero." Lobo said as him and Superman engage in a superhero fight that destroys the platform before Superman slams Lobo into the ground.

"Heroes score a point! They are tied with the Anti-Heroes. And luckily I brought more platforms." Nighteye said

"I let you win." Lobo said spitting out some dirt.

 **Lobo's Confession: The main man did not lose. I threw that challenge in order to make Super-Zero look more threatening. I am trying to survive here and I hate losing and sometimes I have to lose a battle in order to win a war.**

"Next it is the Star Wars Universe with Obi-Wan, Maul, and Lando…go!" Nighteye said as Maul uses force push on Lando knocking him off as Obi-Wan and Maul go at it hand to hand but Obi-Wan managed to knock Maul off.

"Heroes are up with two points! One more and they win!" Nighteye said "Next is Snow White, Jersey, and Bigby…go!"

Jersey and Bigby go at it as Jersey managed to knock Bigby down.

I do not stand a chance against those two." Snow White said

Jersey almost shoved Bigby off until Bigby turns into his half wolf form and knees Jersey in the chest and tosses him off.

"Not going to transform?" Bigby asked

"Not necessary." Jersey replied as Bigby knocks Snow White off.

 **Snow White's Confession: I kind of worry about Bigby he can be a bit of a hot head sometimes and Jersey Devil is a threat to him. Hopefully he can hold back his other two forms.**

"Anti-Heroes tie it up! Villains are still down with 0 points." Nighteye said "Next up is Total Drama Island. So, Gwen, Heather, and Duncan are up….go!"

Duncan and Gwen team up against Heather and knock her off. "Glad that is over with." Duncan said

"Thanks." Gwen said before elbowing Duncan and knocking him off "Sorry!"

 **Gwen's Confession: I lost Total Drama Island to Owen (USA Ending) and Total Drama Action so I signed up for Survivor…I did not expect Heather and Duncan to follow me though. Heather will do anything to vote me out. Still winning the first challenge for my tribe felt great.**

"Heroes win reward!" Nighteye announced as the tribe cheered for Gwen. "Next up are Diablo vs. Dehaka…go!"

"I... must take your essence" Dehaka said

"YOU DARE THREATEN ME!" Diablo yelled slapping Dehaka off the plaform.

"Villains finally on the board." Nighteye said "Now everything is randomized. So next is Heather vs. Dehaka."

"What you want me to fight that!?" Heather asked rudely.

"This one does not respect." Dehaka said "I…must show her through force."

"GO!" Nighteye said as Dehaka shoves Heather off.

"Anti-Heroes win second place!" Nighteye said "Sorry Villains you only get one bag of rice. Everyone head to their camps."

 **Lando's Confession: This should be an interesting game. I hung around aliens before but I am against super heroes, Diablo, and some of the strangest people I ever met…and yes I am talking about Deadpool.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp which was nothing more but ash with some dead trees and a cave.

"Well at least we have shelter." Gwen said

"Yes, because I do not think we can build a shelter with nothing more than dead tree." Superman added "But it will be enough for fire."

"Any idea how we can get fire?" Tony asked as Uther brought over some lumber and Superman ignited it with his laser eye beam.

"Simple, we have fire." Superman said "Now, we just need water."

 **Superman's Confession: I hate to be the leader but someone needs to take charge and seeing how I am the strongest here it is natural that I lead the tribe. If we continue to work well I do not see us going to tribal council anytime soon.**

"So, who made you leader?' Tony asked

"I am just stepping up." Superman replied "Do you think you can do a better job?"

"I ran my own company and lead the Avengers. You are just a newspaper reporter." Tony said "I think I am more than qualified."

"Well then where is the water?" Uther asked

"Simple it is…ummm" Tony said looking around.

"There is a well over that hill." Superman said "I can see it with my X-Ray vision."

 **Tony's Confession: That was uncalled for. You made your point no need to keep hammering it in. Also, seeing how strong Superman or Clark Kent is I want to get rid of him as quickly as possible before he gets to the merge.**

"No need to fight you two." Uther said "We have to work together. Let's get the water and protect the supplies from the ask."

"Yes, fighting will only weaken us." Obi-Wan added

 **Uther's Confession: I like Obi-Wan. I can tell he goes with the light and prefers to avoid conflict like me. He is also good at fighting seeing him fight that one guy with the horns in the challenge. He would make a good ally.**

While going back to the shelter Uther took aside Gwen and Obi-Wan.

"Before we go any farther I want to get both of you guys in an alliance." Uther said "We need to team up and stick together."

"I like that idea." Obi-Wan replied "You seem like a good guy. Gwen are you trustworthy?"

"I may be a Goth but I like to stick with my allies." Gwen replied "I also like the fact that you two are not causing any fighting here."

"Then it is final us three in an alliance." Uther said "We can bring in Snow White as a fourth and target Tony since we need Superman's strength."

 **Gwen's Confession: I want to pick the right allies and Obi-Wan and Uther look like good guys. Uther is a paladin and Obi-Wan is a Jedi so neither of should go back on their word. That is one reason why Heroes rock. We trust each other.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 1_

The villains arrived at their camp which had a cave and some dead trees but was mostly barren. "I am very embarrassed at our performance." Jersey said "We are better than that."

"I WON MY CHALLENGE MORTAL!" Diablo replied

"Not including you." Jersey said "But we lost the one vs ones me included."

 **Jersey's Confession: Bigby and me have a long history. We fought twice. Once he needed the Woodcutter to defeat me and the second time he cracked my skull. I will not forgive him for this and it is my duty to destroy him in this game.**

"It was just one challenge and I was against two guys who could lift buildings." Lex explained "Do not say it was my fault."

"We just need to work together." Loki reminded "Just like those Heroes and Anti-Heroes will."

"Of course." Lex nodded "We have strength with Diablo, Maul, and Jersey. As well as smarts with me, Loki, and Heather."

"Plus, I would love to rub it in Gwen's face when she gets voted out." Heather said

"Shouldn't we get a fire going?" Jersey asked as Diablo glares at him. "Never mind we have Diablo."

"THIS SHALL MAKE A GOOD HOME FOR THE NEXT 39 DAYS." Diablo said

 **Loki's Confession: So, we are the tribe of misfits. I can work with this. I already have a plan to take out anyone who is a threat and looking over everyone the ones who are most expendable are Lex and Heather. Both are too smart for their own good and I have plans to turn everyone against them.**

The tribe starts to work on getting wood for the fire as Loki approaches Jersey.

"So why did they put you on this tribe?" Loki asked

"I guess it is my profession." Jersey said "I am strong being from a fable story but I run a pawn shop where I end up doing some shady business."

"What kind?" Loki asked

"Well the Woodcutter who killed the big bad wolf aka Bigby." Jersey explained "He sold me his axe for a very low rate and I kept it and asked him for 5 times what he received to get it back."

 **Jersey's Confession: I am not telling them my true form. I am going to save that for later. While I might be strong in this form. When I turn into the Jersey Devil everyone will be in for a surprise.**

"Well then would you like to be in an alliance?" Loki offered "I have you back and you have mine."

"You got a deal." Jersey replied "No one else has made a deal with me yet but we just started."

"Good, who would you like gone?" Loki asked

"Does not matter." Jersey replied walking away.

 **Loki's Confession: I got Jersey on board and soon I shall get Maul and Diablo on board as well. Maul is quiet and Diablo is loud but that is because it is pretty big. So, once I get them I am in control.**

 _Anti-Heroes Day 1_

The tribe arrived at the camp which also had a cave.

"We have a cave guys. No need to make a shelter." Lando said "But we need a fire."

"Fire? Look around we have plenty of lava which we can use as fire." Deadpool said "We can get some hotdogs and just roast them over it."

"There is the risk of falling in." Lando reminded

"Don't worry I can regenerate." Deadpool explained

"Haha I like you Deadpool." Lobo said

"This seems familiar…wasn't there another series where you and me were in the same season…by some author named after a famous deer…hmmmm I got it Bradley…no that was Survivor Fan Characters." Deadpool muttered to himself.

 **Deadpool's Confession: I give up I will never remember that author's name! All I know is that he loves the Fox and the Hound and made more seasons than this current author who is writing me. Oh, and for strategy I guess I can get Lobo in an alliance.**

"So Dehaka." Bigby said "Don't you live here? Isn't this where Kerrigan has her base?"

"I…do not live here. I…come from a different world." Dehaka explained "I… follow Kerrigan because she…is…strong."

Bigby and Dehaka grab some wood and starts to construct a fire pit "As long as you do not try to kill us."

"I…am not allowed. Queen of blades forbid it." Dehaka said

 **Dehaka's Confession: I…was recruited by Queen of Blades to play. I…will win. Opposition will fall. I…will get some allies. Bigby looks like a good future ally. Could use. Long term maybe a problem.**

"So, do you know anyone on the other tribes?" Bigby asked

"I do not know Uther or Diablo…Dibalo strong in essence. Big threat later on." Dehaka said "Do not trust it."

"I was not planning on it." Bigby replied "Besides I have Jersey to watch out for. He is strong as well."

 **Bigby's Confession: It's going to be a tough game and I feel confident about this tribe despite the fact that we seem like a bunch of outcasts. Deadpool and Lobo should be good at challenges and Dehaka…is just Dehaka while Lando and Duncan are probably the two weakest links and can go at anytime.**

"Hey Dehaka?" Deadpool said walking up "So what is up with your arms?" he pointed at his arms one being shorter than the other while the arm above his short arm was cut off.

"I lost it in a hunt. I won the fight. I swallowed the essence." Dehaka said

"Righhhtttt well at least you have a new one." Deadpool said "Also Bigby I heard you can turn into a giant Wolf. Can you show me?"

Bigby rolled his eyes. "No."

"Aww come on I want to see it." Deadpool begged "I played through all of the chapters of your game to see it and now I want to see it for real…pleeeeaaassseee.."

Bigby shook his head.

"Fine…I will find a Zergling to ride on then." Deadpool said walking off

 **Deadpool's Confession: Despite the harsh environment I am going to make the most of this. I will wrangle me up a Zergling! Yipee Ki Yi Ya motherbeeper! And yes I said motherbeeper because it will just be bleeped out later.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 2_

The Heroes built a fire thanks to Superman as Obi-Wan was meditating.

"What are you doing?" Uther asked

"Meditating." Obi-Wan replied "It's a way to keep myself calm and focused."

"I see what you mean we are on a harsh planet and we have to not turn to the dark side."

"So you have a dark side in your universe as well?' Obi-Wan asked

"It's more of the undead and evil necromancy." Uther explained "I was in charge of a Prince once. Prince Arthas who fought for the light but unfortunately his quest for revenge brought darkness to his heart."

 **Ob-Wan's Confession: I have a lot of respect for Uther in the couple of days I have known him. The man is like a Jedi almost. Instead of a lightsaber he wields a giant hammer and uses his force or also known as mana to heal those around him. I would be proud to fight at his side if we ever fought in the battlefield.**

"This is why we make good allies because we are a lot alike." Obi-Wan said "I have seen so many fall to the dark side and it is saddening that I have to fight former friends."

"Same…I hope Arthas can be saved before it is too late." Uther replied

 **Uther's Confession: I think the alliance that I made is a solid one. I solidified my trust with Obi-Wan and Gwen is on board 100% so we control half of the tribe. My greatest fear is a tribal switch which could separate me from my allies.**

Elsewhere Tony Stark was talking to Snow White.

"So, if we lost tomorrow who would you rather take out?" Tony asked

"Well I rather not have it be me." Snow White replied "I know that I am not the strongest but I am useful. I am a deputy mayor."

"Which is why I want you as an ally." Tony said "For our first target I want Superman gone."

Snow White looked a bit surprised "Why him?"

"Because he will dominate the merge." Tony explained "No one can beat him in a challenge and he is too likeable."

 **Tony's Confession: I could go the easy way and try to take out the weakest people like Gwen or Snow White but why not just go and take out the biggest threat right now? It's a huge risk and if it works out then it will be remembered as a big move. I did not get to where I am at without making big moves.**

"Well I want us to win a couple of challenges first." Snow White replied "Maybe when we get a week in we can target him."

"Well it's either him or you because I know I heard your name around." Tony said walking away.

 **Snow White's Confession: I know I am not in a major alliance but Tony is going to hurt us in the end. Each tribe has someone strong and Superman is our guy. I rather not have him go first.**

 _Villains Day 2_

Lex was with Heather and Diablo.

"How much do you trust Loki?" Lex asked

"Not really." Heather replied "But I do not know anyone or trust anyone."

"Well, I say we take out the biggest threat." Lex said "We down Loki. The guys is very smart and I know he will be trying to get me out and once I go Heather you are next."

"I have Maul." Diablo said "I can get him on our side."

"Great, Loki will not know what will hit him if us four team together." Lex said

 **Lex's Confession: I need to gather up allies quick. Compared to some of the villains I am not as strong in challenges so I need to rely on my business skills to pull in allies. I know Diablo would need me if there is a switch and Heather has nowhere else to go.**

"Well I guess I am with you." Heather said "Loki is very shifty and I do not trust him."

"And you Diablo?" Lex asked

"I am with you as well." Diablo added

"Great, then it is settled." Lex said as the three parted ways.

 **Heather's Confession: Both Lex and Loki need to go. Lex is playing a smooth game and he is arrogant and Loki is shifty. I do not care which of them go first as long as it is not me. And the more they fight it out the better it is for me.**

Diablo changed back into Loki.

"Oh, Lex you know I can shapeshift and yet you did not realize to double check to see if there were two Diablos running around." Loki said laughing to himself.

 **Loki's Confession: Lex may think that he is the smartest in the tribe but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Well many tricks. Since he is targeting me I will go ahead and ruin him. The mortal will not know what will hit him.**

Loki goes up to Diablo and Maul.

"By the way Lex approached me and he wants you gone." Loki said to Diablo

"HE SHALL PERISH NEXT!" Diablo said

"If he wants me out do not believe him." Loki sad "He is trying to play all sides."

 **Diablo's Confession: NO ONE TRIES TO TAKE ME OUT. NO ONE. DIABLO SHALL WIN THIS GAME AND ALL OTHERS SHALL PERISH FROM MY POWER.**

 _Anti-Hero Tribe Day 2_

Deadpool was taunting some nearby Zerglings.

"Come on let me ride you guys!" Deadpool said

"What are you doing?" Lando asked as Bigby and Duncan was with him.

"Trying to get this Zergling to give me a ride." Deadpool replied "So far it is rejecting every advance. Come on this is not a sex style. Just a ride. What if I pet you first." He reaches out as the Zergling rips off Deadpool's arm and runs off with it. "Hey give that back!" he yelled chasing after the Zergling.

The three watched Deadpool run off.

 **Bigby's Confession: *sighs* After being with Deadpool over 24 hours nothing that he does surprises me anymore. If I want to move further into the game I have to find allies that are less crazy.**

"I wanted to bring you two here to see if you two are interested in an alliance." Lando offered "Because I know you two have a good head on your shoulders."

"Are you trustworthy?" Bigby asked

"You have my word." Lando replied "When I betrayed Han I did it for the city but I realized my mistake."

"Oh god he took my other arm!" Deadpool yelled from a distance.

 **Lando's Confession: Out of everyone here Bigby and Duncan are the ones I can trust the most here. Lobo is a bit of a hothead. Dehaka is strange and that is putting it lightly and Deadpool is well Deadpool.**

"I want to make sure that you are not making multiple alliances." Duncan said "Because I am not getting voted out because you found a better alliance."

"There is no other alliance." Lando replied "Looks at the other players. None of them are going to well socially."

"He got my leg!" Deadpool yelled as he hops on one leg chasing the Zergling.

"Fine, I am in." Duncan said

 **Duncan's Confession: I am only going with Lando for now because he is setting up an alliance. If I can find something better than I will go with some else but there are three other players in this tribe that I could side with if any of them go to an alliance.**

Deadpool then was tossed over to them without arms or legs. "Come back here you stupid Zergling! I will bite your legs off!" he was then hit with his limbs. "Ow!"

"Well he is okay false alarm." Lando said as the three of them walked away.

 **Deadpool's Confession: You cannot fool me. I know they were strategizing. Plus, what better way to overhear them then to be in peril…I also paid off the Zergling to help me create the distraction. I just need to create a counter alliance of outcasts!**

 _Immunity Day 3_

"Welcome to immunity" Nighteye said as the tribes walked in. "So, I assume that your first days were interesting. We did supply you with a cave and water but I wanted to hear how camp life is. Tony, how is camp life?"

"Some difficulty mainly because it is hot and dusty but we are surviving." Tony said "We made fire and discovered the water quite easily."

"Great, how about your tribe Diablo?" Nighteye said

"I LOVE THIS PLACE. REMINDS ME OF HOME…AND MY TRIBE IS ALRIGHT…SOME PLAYERS THINK THEY ARE TOO SMART FOR THEIR OWN GOOD." Diablo replied

"Finally, Lobo how is your camp." Nighteye asked

"The main man is proud of the camp. We have fire but some very wimpy tribe mates but we should crush our competition." Lobo replied

"Well today's challenge will be a fun one…probably not for you guys but for me. You will be Zergling racing. Your goal is to race your Zergling from start to finish. If you come in first you get 2 points if you come in second you get 1 point if you are last then you get 0 points. Tribe with the least amount of points by the end goes to tribal council. Once again it is everyone from the same universe competing. First up is Tony, Loki, and Deadpool…go!"

The Zergling bucks Deadpool off and drags him away.

"Help! He is going to eat me and not the good kind of way!" Deadpool yelled as Tony and Loki raced as Loki managed to finish just ahead of Tony.

"Villains gain 2 points! Heroes have 1!" Nighteye said "And Deadpool is dragged away his tribe gets no points. Next up is Superman, Lex. And Lobo…go!"

Lobo jumps on his Zergling crushing it. "Ha it is too weak for the main man!" Lobo boasted as Superman and Lex race as Superman crossed the finish line first.

"Heroes and Villains are tied with 3 points each and Anti-heroes have yet to leave the starting line." Nighteye said "next up is Snow White, Bigby, and Jersey…go!"

All three race down as Bigby crossed the finish line first followed by Snow White.

"Anti-Heroes finally scored something. It is Heroes with 4 points, Villains with 3, and Anti-Heroes with 2!" Nighteye said "Next up is Obi-Wan, Maul, and Lando…go!"

Obi-Wan used the force to control his Zergling as sped ahead of Maul who tried to use force push on Obi-wan but failed as Obi-Wan crossed the finish line followed by Maul. "Heroes Score they are up to 6 points while villains are up to 4 points. Next up is Gwen, Heather, and Duncan…go!"

All three start racing as Heather tries to ram Gwen but both collided as Duncan's Zergling joins the pile.

"No one wins…" Nighteye said "Last round. Uther, Diablo, and Dehaka…go!"

Diablo was too big to fit on the Zergling as Uther and Dehaka rode their Zerglings and they were evenly matched but Uther crossed the finish line slightly ahead of Dehaka.

"Heroes win immunity and so do the villains…Anti-Heroes you needed to win that last round to tie but you can send someone to exile from the winning tribe." Nighteye said

"I will send Obi-Wan….he has strong essence,." Dehaka said

"Obi-Wan you will head to exile and Anti-heroes I will see you tonight." Nighteye said

 _Exile Day 3_

Obi-Wan arrived at Exile which had a small hut with a bed and table. On the table was note.

"Buried on exile is a variety of items that can either help you individually or help the tribe." Obi-Wan read "Interesting."

Obi-Wan started to dig.

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: We won two challenges in a row and even though I might be separated from the tribe I can still do good. If I can uncover something useful it will make us stronger.**

After a few minutes, he uncovered a note. "Congratulations, you have uncovered bedding. When you rejoin the camp you will be given two pillows and two blankets with a hammock. Not bad."

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: Winning comfort is important for us…while the temperatures are extremely high on this planet we can at least use the blankets to put on the ground.**

 _Anti-Hero Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came back a bit upset over the loss.

"We should not have lost!" Lobo yelled "We are stronger than either of the heroes or villains!"

"You did crush your Zergling." Bigby reminded "Besides I was one of the few that scored points."

"Do not get coy with me…wolf." Lobo said getting in Bigby's face.

"Hold it!" Lando said getting in the middle "No need to fight we can bounce back next time."

 **Lobo's Confession: This tribe is pathetic and the challenge was not built for the main man. I do not need a Zergling to ride I rather ride a mighty Ultralisk! Either way the main man is not going tonight.**

Lando meets up with Bigby and Duncan.

"We are voting for Deadpool tonight." Lando said "The guy is kind of useless around here and in challenges. Lobo is strong and Dehaka performed decent in the challenges."

"I am okay with that." Bigby replied "Deadpool has been acting strange."

"It's Deadpool what do you expect." Duncan said "I am good as long as it is not me."

"Then it is settled." Lando said

 **Lando's Confession: I control half of the tribe and we need to bring in one more to prevent a tie. But I trust Bigby and Duncan not to flip on me. Duncan has nowhere to go and Bigby and I already have a good relationship going.**

"We should try to get Dehaka with us." Bigby suggested "Lobo and Deadpool are a bit close."

"I can get him." Duncan said "He will most likely listen to me."

"Good job Duncan I can see our alliance getting more." Lando said

 **Duncan's Confession: Like I would ever be loyal to that alliance. Lando is not the most trustworthy and some of the strongest people in this tribe are not part of this alliance. If the rest of those outcasts can band together I will join them.**

Duncan goes up to Deadpool and Lobo.

"Hey by the way Lando made an alliance and is targeting you Deadpool." Duncan said

"What! No, I cannot be the first boot!" Deadpool yelled "I want to have the most confessions in this game! First boots never do that!"

"Calm down. The main man has a plan." Lobo assured.

"Is it voting out Lando?" Deadpool asked

"Yes." Lobo responded

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh Lando, such a fool to take me on. I am Deadpool the merc with the mouth. While I could just vote you out, I rather not have any votes against me so why not switch his target to someone else.**

Deadpool goes up to Lando. "Say by the way Duncan came up to me and told me that you were targeting me tonight."

Lando looked a bit surprised "What?"

"Oh yes and listen I will vote with you if you vote for Duncan." Deadpool offered. "Take the deal and I will throw in Dehaka with it."

"Okay then Duncan will go." Lando said

"Excellent and do not worry I am not Darth Vader and this deal will not be getting worse." Deadpool said walking away.

 **Lando's Confession: Already on day 3 I am being betrayed. While I am skeptical of Deadpool, Duncan seemed to be the one that was least enthusiastic of the alliance so it makes sense.**

The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Tonight, will be an interesting vote. I could vote out Lando but at the same time Duncan is a cockroach in Total Drama series and could end up being trouble for me. So I can go either way.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Everyone grab a torch and we will begin." Everyone grabs a torch. "So, Bigby how has this world been treating you?"

"It's been terrible." Bigby replied "Zerg wandering everywhere, the temperatures are around 100-110 degrees Fahrenheit and it is so humid. It's like being in hell."

"Dehaka, while this is not your homeworld you have lived here before." Nighteye said "Did you try to lead your tribe in building camp?"

"I am here because Kerrigan commanded me to be here. I found a cave and I helped with fire. So much lava. Easy to make fire." Dehaka replied

"But have you done anything else?" Nighteye asked

"I socialize with others. I helped tribe in challenges." Dehaka replied

"But at the challenge you guys did awful. Lobo who is to blame?" Nighteye asked

"The Zerglings. The main man jumped on one and killed it." Lobo replied "If the Zerglings were better I could have easily rode it to victory over Superman and Baldy."

"Deadpool who are the targets tonight?" Nighteye asked

"You basically have a tribe of misfits here." Deadpool replied "And knowing how these stories go it will either be obvious or not. And the guy who is going usually has a lot of screen and wants to shake up the game which leaves three of us. Me, Lando, and Duncan."

"Lando does this surprise you that you are being targeted?" Nighteye asked

"No, Deadpool told me that I was targeted by an ally of mine." Lando replied "I do not know if Deadpool is being honest since he is Deadpool but I am relying on my gut tonight."

"What about you Duncan?" Nighteye asked

"First time I have heard of it." Duncan replied "But then again you never know when someone is pulling a daring move. Some people can make moves too early."

"It is time to vote. Deadpool you are up first." Nighteye said as Deadpool votes and covers his parchment.

"No peeking I want this to be a surprise." Deadpool said as Lobo votes followed by Bigby then Lando.

 **Duncan**

"You could have had a good alliance but you had to ruin it." Lando said as Duncan votes.

 **Lando**

"I never liked you or your plan." Duncan said as Dehaka votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote.."

 **Lando**

 **Duncan**

 **Duncan**

 **Lando**

 **Lando**

"First person voted out of Survivor…."

 **Lando**

Lando got up and brought it torch over. "I guess the tribe likes being crazy. Does not matter I did not fit in."

"Lando the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Lando walks away. "Hopefully your vote will help the tribe win the next challenge. Head back to camp."

 **Lando's Final Words: It was a horrible experience…not the tribe or being voted out early but the area. Too hot and violent. I am not bitter and I do wish my tribe luck in winning in the end.**

Voted for Lando: Duncan, Deadpool, Lobo, Dehaka

Voted for Duncan: Lando, Dehaka

Next time on Survivor…with Bigby on the outs he needs to find a way into a dysfunctional alliance. As Tony and Superman's rivalry continues.

Notes on the booted: Lando was both a perfect boot or a good winner however I decided on him being the first boot since he is really not an anti-hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 2 **Fine but neither of you are getting any popcorn**

Last time on Survivor…18 survivors arrived on the volcanic planet of Charr. Heroes, Villains, and Anti-heroes. On the Heroes Tribe Uther made an alliance with Gwen and Obi-Wan while Superman and Tony feuded. On the Heroes Tribe Lex and Loki both targeted each other. In the Anti-heroes tribe Deadpool acted like Deadpool while Lando made an alliance with Bigby and Duncan. Anti-Heroes lost immunity and Lando first targeted Deadpool but found out that Duncan was betraying him. Despite his attempts Lando was voted out first in a 4-2. 17 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Tony Stark, Superman, Gwen, Uther, Snow White, Obi-Wan.**

 **Villains: Loki, Lex Luther, Heather, Diablo, Jersey Devil, Death Maul.**

 **Anti-Heroes: Deadpool, Lobo, Duncan, Dehaka, Bigby.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 4_

Obi-Wan came back to camp carrying a box.

"What's in the box?" Superman asked

"Blanket's, pillows, and a hammock." Obi-Wan replied "There are rewards on exile island both individual and team based and this is what I got."

"This gives us an advantage." Superman said "I can use my X-Ray vision to see which rewards is the best if I go to exile."

"Lead casing." Obi-Wan said "The containers are covered."

 **Superman's Confession: It looks like production planned everything. Oh well I can play without using it. I am already not flying due to not wanting to put a bigger target on my back.**

"Great job Obi-Wan!" Uther said as the tribe sets up the hammock using two poles that came with it while they put the bedding on the ground.

"This will help for the night." Snow White said

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: Bring this bedding to camp helped my reputation and took any targets off my back if I had one. I do not wish to be greedy in this game and if I somehow ended up with the hidden immunity idol I would have used it on an alliance member.**

After the tribe splits up Superman pulled aside Obi-Wan and Uther.

"You two got a minute?" Superman asked

"Sure, what is it?" Uther asked

"I was wondering if you two want to team up?" Superman offered "Us three in an alliance."

"Sure, we are strongest and most heroic around here." Obi-Wan said

"Great." Superman said walking away.

 **Superman's Confession: I wanted to spend a few days observing the others and after witnessing the actions of Obi-Wan I knew who I wanted in an alliance. With Uther, I knew he is strong and also does the right thing.**

"Well I guess we control the tribe now." Uther said giving a bit of a laugh.

"I guess we do." Obi-Wan added "Fate works in strange ways."

 **Uther's Confession: I already have Obi-Wan and Gwen as close allies but having Superman gives us a clear advantage and if Superman tries to make a move when Tony is gone we have the majority. The situation is just hilarious.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 4_

"Glad to have you with me." Lex said shaking Darth Maul's hand. Maul nodded and walked away.

 **Lex's Confession: I am slowly turning this tribe against Loki. I have Diablo and now Maul is on board. That makes 4 of us since Heather pledged her loyalty to me. Loki will never see this coming.**

"So, is that your true form?" Loki asked Jersey.

"Not at all." Jersey replied "My true form is terrifying to others."

"I know terrifying." Loki replied "I faced the Hulk."

"Ha! I have seen things that you cannot believe." Jersey boasted

 **Loki's Confession: Lex and I are playing two different games. Lex is acting like a businessman, making deals and trying to get people on his side. For me I want to get to know people. Much easier to gain their trust and manipulate them to do my bidding. Plus, my shapeshifting abilities gives me the ability to watch Lex.**

"What about you?" Jersey asked "I heard you have powers."

"Well I am a Demi-God so I am tougher than mortals." Loki bragged

"Mortals are so weak." Jersey laughed "If they knew that their local slimy pawn shop owner was really the Jersey Devil they would cry in fear."

 **Jersey's Confession: I like Loki but I do not trust him. Then again who do I trust in this game? Only myself. The three biggest bad guys are Lex, Loki, and Diablo and all three needs to go.**

Elsewhere Heather was tending the fire as Diablo walks by giving her the shivers.

"YOU MORALS ARE SO WEAK WILLED." Diablo said

"You are literally a walking Demon who would not be scared." Heather said "I deal with regular humans not creatures that could kill me…unless you smelled Owen's farts."

"I WAS ONCE A GIRL…I MANIFESTED IN HER. LONG STORY BUT THIS IS WHAT SHE BECAME." Diablo explained "DO NOT BE SCARED IF I WANTED YOU DEAD I WOULD HAVE DONE IT BY NOW. I AM IN NEED OF YOUR SKILLS IN THIS GAME."

"What do you need?" Heather asked

"YOUR LOYALTY. YOU REMAIN LOYAL TO ME I WILL BRING YOU TO THE END." Diablo offered

 **Heather's Confession: I hate to say this but I wish I was back at Total Drama Island and dealing with goth girl and Lindsey. Still, if Diablo is willing to take me far into this game I will not reject. She…I am calling her a she will put a target on her back over me.**

 _Anti-Hero Tribe Day 4_

Bigby was in the shelter after losing his ally.

"Damn it Duncan." Bigby cursed to himself.

 **Bigby's Confession: Last night my ally went home all thanks to Duncan's betraying me and leaving me alone with three crazy people and Duncan who can no longer be trusted.**

Bigby goes up to Duncan who was nearby.

"So, what is your reason for betraying me and Lando last night?" Bigby asked

"You guys voted for me." Duncan replied not amused.

"Because you betrayed us first so do not give me that bull*beep*!" Bigby yelled

"You are not the first adult to yell at me like that." Duncan replied "I spent years in juvey."

"Looking you over maybe you should have stayed there." Bigby said "Just remember you will not win with what you are doing."

 **Duncan's Confession: Bigby is just angry because I outsmarted him and Lando. Whatever he is next anyways. He can complain and fight with me all he wants.**

Bigby and Duncan look over to Deadpool who was sitting on a rock eating popcorn.

"Keep going this is fun to watch." Deadpool said

"Can you please go this is between me and Duncan." Bigby requested.

"Come on I was hoping you would go werewolf on him." Deadpool replied "It will be fun to watch. Unlike the remake of Wolfman."

"I agree with Bigby just go." Duncan said

"Fine but neither of you are getting any popcorn." Deadpool said getting up and walking away.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Day 4 and the drama is just starting. This is great! And I choose Lando over Duncan because I know Lando could easily win. He had the charm and social game. Duncan has neither and is hardly a threat to me.**

"Well it does not matter what you two do." Deadpool said "Both of you are next. Great job Duncan."

"I thought I was in your alliance?" Duncan asked

"Sorry, but only crazy people allowed." Deadpool replied "Unless your ex-girlfriend Courtney was here then she would be part of it."

 **Duncan's Confession: I do not care if I am in the bottom. I was never going along with this tribe. I just need to last until the switch then I will join either the heroes or the villains.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 5_

Gwen was with Snow White.

"So, you look different than in the movie." Gwen said

"I am not based on her but in the books but after leaving and arriving in the real world I became a deputy mayor." Snow White explained "I also keep an eye on Bigby since he is a bit of a hothead. But what brings you here? Were you already in a few seasons of Total Drama."

"Yes, and I came here to get away from the same people who compete in every season such as Duncan and Heather but those two are back." Gwen said

"I thought you are Duncan got along?" Snow White asked

"Yes, but he usually overstays his welcome. I got over him." Gwen replied

 **Gwen's Confession: I was a bit hesitant of being on the Heroes tribe at first since I am not dressed for it being Goth but I am liking it more and more. I am in a stable alliance and I am liking the members and I think they like me too. Snow White is the one that I am most concerned about since she does not seem close to anyone but she is really cool.**

"Well I hope to last longer than Jersey Devil." Snow White said "The guy is not trustworthy and will use others to his own end."

"Hopefully others see him as a threat." Gwen replied "He does not look like a threat."

"Until you see his true form." Snow White reminded "He is holding back but once he is in his true form even Bigby has difficulty facing him."

 **Snow White's Confession: I am a bit nervous since I am not in an alliance so if I befriend Gwen I can stay if we lose. I would hate to be caught in the crossfire between two alliances. At the same time, I can give Gwen some pointers on who to go after while she does the same.**

Elsewhere Superman and Tony were talking.

"You remind me of someone." Superman said "Like Lex but with hair and you fight for good."

"Yeah, but I can easily beat Lex. The guy is arrogant." Tony boasted "I know I am arrogant but Lex always seems to be thwarted by you."

"Well he is facing Superman." Superman replied

 **Tony's Confession: If we lived in the same universe I would love to have Superman on the avengers even if he was beaten by Batman but in this game, I want him gone asap. Go big or go home.**

"Wait until you fight the Hulk." Tony said "He is one of the strongest around."

"Try having him fight Doomsday." Superman said "He nearly killed me."

"Please Doomsday would never stand up to Ultron." Tony replied

 **Superman's Confession: Tony is a good guy but he is arrogant and wants to continue to try and challenge me. I know he sees me as a threat and if he cannot handle that someone else is stronger than he is playing the wrong game.**

 _Villains Day 5_

Lex was talking to Diablo.

"So, are you still good with our deal?" Lex asked

Diablo looked at him "WHAT DEAL? WE HAD NO DEAL MORTAL!"

"What the devil?" Lex said confused

"THAT'S ME." Diablo reminded

"Sorry I say that sometimes but we talked yesterday…unless…that bastard!" Lex said "Loki pretended to be you in order to get wind of my plans."

 **Lex's Confession: Loki has infuriated me more than Superman. At least Superman is easy to spot but Loki's powers is more dangerous. He can shapeshift or even cast full illusions. I should have thought of this.**

"You and me will have to stop him!" Lex yelled

"YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO MAKE DEMANDS FROM ME!" Diablo yelled "BUT I AGREE THIS LOKI HAS COMMITED GREAT SIN BY ASSUMING MY FORM."

 **Diablo's Confession: THIS IS PERFECT. BOTH LOKI AND LEX ARE TARGETING EACH OTHER LEAVING ME IN A POSITION OF POWER. THE ALMIGHTY SWING VOTE. IF THEY WERE BOTH TRULY INTELLIGENT THEY WOULD HAVE TARGETED ME RIGHT AWAY. THOSE FOOLS.**

"Are you with me then?" Lex asked

"YES, BUT DO NOT THINK YOU CAN COMMAND ME OR MAUL!" Diablo threatened as Lex nodded and walked away. Diablo looked over to Maul who was standing nearby. **"** AND IF YOU TRY TO TAKE MY FORM…LOKI I WILL MAKE YOU BURN IN LAVA THEN IN HELL!"

Maul turned into Loki. "It is just one time. It will not happen again and thanks for letting me listen in. Good thing Maul is quiet."

"YOU GOT WHAT YOU CAME FOR NOW LEAVE!" Diablo said shooing Loki away.

 **Loki's Confession: I am always one step ahead of Lex. Which is why he is defeated by Superman over and over again. The fool can make great plans but always forgets a few unexpected events can make his plans backfire.**

Loki leaves as Maul walks in.

"NEW ORDERS. IF WE BECOME SEPERATED TARGET LOKI OR LEX." Diablo commanded.

"As you wish." Maul replied bowing before Diablo.

"GOOD MY MINION." Diablo said

 **Diablo's Confession: MAUL HAS MY RESPECT IN THIS TRIBE. HE LOOKS LIKE HE COULD FIT IN WITH MY MINIONS AND ARMY AND CAN FIGHT WELL. JERSEY'S TRUE FORM CAN TOO WHICH IS WHY BOTH OF THEM HAS A SPOT IN MY ALLIANCE AND HEATHER IS JUST A PAWN AND A BACKUP JUST IN CASE.**

 _Anti-Heroes Tribe Day 5_

Dehaka was digging in the ground with his one big arm.

"What are you doing?" Lobo asked

"I must find idol. Idol will help me advance." Dehaka explained "I must survive. Idol will help that."

"Whatever." Lobo replied "The main man does not need an idol. I will win every challenge once it is individual."

"What about now?" Dehaka asked

"Like they would vote me out. I am the only one who can kick Superman's ass." Lobo boasted

"So far Superman is 2-0." Deadpool said coming from nowhere.

 **Dehaka's Confession: Queen of Blades advised me to find idol. Idol is hidden under ground. I create tunnels for survival and observation. I survive due to digging. I will survive this.**

"Hey the main man can still win the war." Lobo explained "Besides I would have won if my Zergling was stronger. Not my fault that it was weak."

"Do not tell Kerrigan that." Deadpool replied

"Queen will not be happy. Will erupt like a volcano." Dehaka added

 **Lobo's Confession: I am just as strong as Superman but with more attitude. I am not afraid of Kerrigan. Bring her on!**

"We already voted Lando out which made us stronger." Lobo said "So who is next? Bigby or Duncan?"

"Duncan is weak. Bigby is strong. Full of essence." Dehaka said "Duncan is a Zergling. Bigby is a Hydralisk. Bigby is more useful. Duncan is sacrificial."

"Does not matter. As long as I got you two." Deadpool said

 **Deadpool's Confession: I already got my solid alliance of misfits. No one will vote for those two in the end. Leaving me Deadpool as the victor. And if someone goes I will just replace them with another misfit.**

Bigby was nearby listening.

 **Bigby's Confession: So, the three-crazy people have control of the tribe. I would be panicking right now if it was not for the fact that they are strong. Hopefully we can come together and win the next challenge.**

 _Immunity Day 6_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the survivors gathered. "Today's challenge you will be using small siege tanks. Each member will get 1 shot and your goal is the target. Depending where you shoot you will get between 1 to 5 points if you get into the target. Team with the least amount of points will join me at Tribal Council. Heroes and Villains, you each have an extra member. Who will be sitting out?"

"I WILL." Diablo said

"I was never good with weapons." Snow White said "I am a pacifist."

"Diablo and Snow White take a seat on the bench and let's get started." Nighteye said "First up is Tony, Loki, and Deadpool. Go!"

Tony fires and hits the Dead Center. Loki fires and hits the two pointers. Deadpool fires and hits the 3 pointers.

"Tony scores 5 points! Heroes are up 5-3-2." Nighteye said "Next up is Superman, Lex, and Lobo…go!"

Superman fires and gets only 1 point. Lex fires and gets 2 points. Lobo gets 3.

"Not a good round." Nighteye said "Heroes and Anti-heroes have 6 points. Villains have 4 points. Next up is Obi-Wan, Jersey, and Bigby."

Obi-Wan scored 4 points. While Jersey missed and Bigby got 4 points.

"Jersey managed to miss." Nighteye said

"The controls are screwed up!" Jersey yelled in frustration.

"Heroes and Anti-Heroes are up to 10 points each while the Villains are falling out of it at 4 points." Nighteye said "Next up is Gwen, Maul, and Duncan."

"Gwen managed to hit the center scoring 5 points. Maul scored 4 points. Duncan only scored 2 points.

"Heroes are up to 15 points, Anti-Heroes have 12, and Villains have 8. "Nighteye said "Next up is Uther, Heather, and Dehaka…go!"

Uther managed to get 4 points, Heather only got 1 point, while Dehaka missed.

"Heroes and Anti-Heroes win immunity!" Nighteye said "Villains you will join me at Tribal Council tonight. However, you get to choose someone to go to exile island. Who will it be?"

"Send Snow White since she sat out." Loki said

"Snow White you will head to exile island. Everyone else head back to your camps." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island Day 6_

Snow White arrived at exile and read the note. "I need a lot of luck to keep myself in this game." She said

 **Snow White's Confession: I am not in the best position in the tribe so if I can find an idol I can keep myself in but if I come back empty handed they tribe will surely turn on me. But this is all luck since each hidden bottle contains something different.**

Snow White started to dig and after a couple of holes she pulled up a bottle. "Congratulations you won a gallon of cold water for each tribemate. Each person gets 1 galloon to use. Not bad."

 **Snow White's Confession: At least I am coming back with something. While not as good as the tarps and blankets it should help the tribe since we are all dying of this heat.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 6_

The tribe came back all them a bit disappointed.

"PATHETIC." Diablo said "WE SHOULD HAVE DONE BETTER."

"I do not see you compete." Lex commented "You sat out."

Diablo looked at Lex "I AM TOO LARGE FOR THAT MORTAL. UNLESS THEY ALLOWED ME TO THROW THAT TANK. DO NOT QUESTION ME AGAIN!"

"I won't." Lex muttered.

 **Lex's Confession: Diablo is a crucial vote for me right now. I need to be on his good side. I think it is a him. But I have to take out Loki who is gunning for me. If Diablo sides with Loki then I am going home. I will make sure it does not happen.**

Lex and Diablo goes over to the Lava river.

"So, who will you be voting out tonight?" Lex asked

Diablo shrugged "WHOEVER IS THE LEAST WORTHY TO BE HERE."

"And who is that?" Lex asked "Me, Loki, Heather?"

"I WILL NOT REVEAL MY VOTE BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO FOR ME?" Diablo asked

"I will follow you." Lex offered "You keep me here and vote out Loki and I will be with you."

 **Diablo's Confession: LEX OFFERED ME A DEAL. IT IS A GOOD DEAL BUT IS IT THE BEST AND IF THE FOOL TRUSTWORTHY. NEITHER IS AND I PLAN ON VOTING THEM BOTH OUT AT SOME POINT.**

Lex leaves as Jersey walks over.

"Maul is dealing with Loki." Jersey said "I prefer not to talk to that man."

"YOU DO NOT TRUST HIM EITHER. I PREFER NOT TO TALK TO THE GODS. I PREFER TO KILL THEM." Diablo said "LOKI IS A DEMI GOD AND MUST BE PUT DOWN BUT LEX WANTS TO BE A GOD."

"Neither will respect your power." Jersey added "However you have half of the tribe and Heather might follow you after this vote too."

 **Jersey's Confession: I am no fool. I am not going against the best shield in the game. Diablo will bring a giant target on his back and I plan on staying out of his way and let him take the bullet for me.**

By the cave Loki and Maul left.

"Good talking with you Maul." Loki said "Remember tell Diablo Lex tonight and he is guaranteed to have the power."

Maul nodded and left.

 **Loki's Confession: Diablo is power hungry and so am I but Diablo has more allies. I am going to play along until the switch then I will take control and if Diablo does not want to play along then Diablo will fall.**

Lex and Heather met as they packed for Tribal Council.

"So, do you have the votes?" Heather asked "Because I am not being an outcast."

"I think we have it." Lex said "I talked to Diablo while Loki talked to Maul. So, I think I gave a better deal."

"Good, because I will be pissed if I am at the bottom of the tribe." Heather added

 **Heather's Confession: I hate this. I am forced to sit back by Lex while he makes all of the deals. If I go them the blame rests on his shoulders. If he goes then I will abandon him and go straight to the one in power.**

The tribe packs up and heads to tribal Council.

 **Lex's Confession: No one knows what is going on it is up to Diablo and his allies to determine my fate. I have to remain calm during Tribal Council and make a better case than Loki.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Grab a torch and let's get started. Lex, how is the tribe doing?"

"Pretty good." Lex replied "We have fire and a cave but considering fire is everywhere due to the lava and heat and the fact that you gave us all a cave surviving is pretty easy."

"So, after two challenges you guys are gasping for second with anti-heroes." Nighteye commented "Any thoughts on how to win Heather?"

"Yes, we need to act like villains." Heather replied "Heroes tend to stick together and instead of playing by the rules and fighting individually we need to break the rules and side with each other."

"It seems like you are hinting that the tribe is not united." Nighteye commented "Jersey is this true?"

"Yes, we have Lex and Loki running around plotting against each other." Jersey said "It is quite annoying. I just want to win and kick the other tribe's asses."

"Hey, Loki is a threat." Lex said

"So are you Lex." Loki added "Plus you outed me as a threat on day one."

"Diablo we talked about getting rid of Loki a few days ago." Lex said

"I HAVE NOT TALKED TO YOU ABOUT THAT. MAUL TOLD ME THAT WAS NOT ME." Diablo replied in his booming voice.

"Wait? What?" Lex asked confused

"HE CAN SHAPESHIFT. HE PRETENDED TO BE ME." Diablo said

"He is even more of a threat." Lex said "Think about all of the chaos he can cause."

"Well Diablo loves chaos." Jersey said

"Loki, it is obvious that you and Lex do not like each other." Nighteye said "Why is that?"

"Well mainly because we are two recognizable villains." Loki answered "Lex feels threatened by me because I have powers while all he has is baldness and his brains."

"I am one of the smartest people on Earth." Lex boasted

"So, is Batman and you know what else you have in common with Batman?" Loki asked as Lex did not respond "You both will be the second ones voted out."

"But I revealed how much of a threat you are." Lex said "I revealed your powers of shapeshifting."

"Wrong!" Loki replied laughing "I can make illusions."

"Well, it is time to vote unless I have forgotten someone." Nighteye said as Maul points to himself "I guess I asked everyone at least one question. Lex, you are up first." Lex goes up and votes."

 **Loki**

"You are truly a threat in this game." Lex said as Loki then votes.

 **Lex Luther**

"Poor Lex." Loki said "Taken out by a better villain." Diablo then votes followed by Jersey, Maul, Diablo, and Heather.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote…"

 **Loki**

 **Lex Luther**

 **Lex**

 **Loki**

 **Lex**

"Second person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Lex**

"What the Devil?" Lex said clearly angered "Me over Loki? A true threat." Diablo shrugged "Fine, I know when I am not wanted. Loki, I hope to see you soon." Loki laughed as Lex walked up with his torch.

"Lex Luther the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Lex walks away.

"You took out a major villain but you guys need to come together or be picked off one by one." Nighteye said "Head back to camp."

 **Lex's Final Words: Loki can laugh all he wants. He is a dead man walking. Diablo has control and he has the tribe under his finger. I hope you are blindsided because if I cannot defeat you then I hope someone else does. When you come walking into Loser's Lodge I will rub it in your face.**

Voted for Lex: Loki, Diablo, Jersey, Maul

Voted for Loki: Lex, Heather

Next time on Survivor…the tribes merge as news alliances form as previously safe survivors are now in danger.

Notes on the booted: Lex made a good second boot. Someone who would play the game immediately and went after who he thought was a threat only to be taken out by another power player.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 3 **Being an anti-hero is where the fun is at**

Last time on Survivor. Bigby and Duncan fought in the Anti-Hero tribe as Deadpool takes control with Lobo and Dehaka. In the Heroes Tribe Obi-Wan gained some points within the tribe for bringing back bedding. In the villains Tribe Lex and Loki continues to plot against each other. The Heroes won their third challenge in a row and the Villains were sent to Tribal Council where Loki and Lex faced off and despite Lex exposing Loki as a threat Lex was sent home by Diablo in a 4-2 vote. 16 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes: Tony Stark, Superman, Gwen, Uther, Snow White, Obi-Wan.**

 **Villains: Loki, Heather, Diablo, Jersey Devil, Death Maul.**

 **Anti-Heroes: Deadpool, Lobo, Duncan, Dehaka, Bigby.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 7_

Outside of camp Obi-Wan, Uther, and Gwen were looking at the lava river.

"So, you have some cool powers?" Uther asked "Because I saw you at the challenge a few days ago."

"Yes, I can use the force." Obi-Wan replied

"Can you show us?" Gwen asked

Obi-Wan nodded and uses the force to pick up a rock and throws it into the river. "I hate using my powers like this but I figured maybe I can build something over this."

"I can cast some light powers for healing and even resurrect fallen soldiers." Uther replied

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: If the Jedi order found me abusing my powers they would have a fit but every Jedi does as long as we do not go overboard. Showing off and building a bridge is minor.**

"So, Gwen what about your talents?" Uther asked

"Well nothing really special." Gwen replied "I am studying art when I go to college with the money I have won from Total Drama Series."

"They do pay you?" Obi-Wan asked

"Some if you are eliminated." Gwen replied "Not as much here but I want to pay for my future."

 **Gwen's Confession: Between Uther and Obi-Wan I stand out the most but they respect me and oddly enough I fit in despite not having powers and my goth looks.**

"So, there is a chance of a tribal switch happening soon." Uther said "I want us to stick together if we stay together."

"Yes, and I think we should work with the Anti-heroes." Obi-Wan replied "They might be a bit rough around the edges but they do fight evil."

"I think Duncan will join us." Gwen replied "He dislikes Heather."

"Not sure about Dehaka I never met him." Uther added

"And Lando is out so we might try Bigby and Deadpool." Obi-Wan suggested

 **Uther's Confession: We need to be one step ahead of the competition. We have 50% of the tribe in this alliance and if other alliances catch wind this alliance could end early. I would hate for that to happen I want the three of us to the end.**

Elsewhere Tony Stark was watching the group.

 **Tony's Confession: I am in an uphill battle here. If I am able to vote out Superman I might be next due to the alliance that controls the tribe. And I cannot overplay or rely on Snow White since she is not back yet.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 7_

Loki was in the cave relaxing after his victory over Lex.

 **Loki's Confession: Oh Lex. You tried to challenge a Demi-god and you ended up going home. Which means that Diablo sided with me and now that I am with Diablo's alliance Heather is the next to go.**

Heather was with Jersey outside of the shelter.

"I hate his smug look." Heather said glaring at Loki. "Thinking he is the best when he took out Luther."

"Don't worry." Jersey assured "Diablo wants the threats to go and if Lex did anything useful it's that Loki is next if we lose."

"And if there is a tribal switch?" Heather asked

"Well we will see." Jersey replied

 **Heather's Confession: I was not the biggest fan of Lex Luther but he was an ally and now that he is gone I am desperate especially since I cannot trust Diablo or Jersey. But if they keep me safe for one more Tribal Council I should be good.**

"I need more assurance." Heather said looking back to Jersey. "Because someone like Loki is dangerous but he is also arrogant and will bring a target onto us."

"You have a point." Jersey said "I will talk to Diablo and put in a good word for you."

 **Jersey's Confession: Just like Diablo predicted. Heather is desperate and will be willing to join us. She is also smart and would be a good addition to the alliance. However, she is pretty weak in challenges.**

"But just watch Loki." Heather said "He can transform into others."

"I know." Jersey replied "Luckily he is staying in the shelter and Maul can detect his illusions."

"Good." Heather said as Loki gave an arrogant wave to them.

 **Heather's Confession: Diablo is controlling this tribe and Jersey is his second in command while Maul is his eyes. If I can befriend at least Jersey I can get some protection. But right now, I am wishing for a tribal switch and not be in a tribe with Gwen.**

 _Anti-Heroes Day 7_

The tribe was around the fire as Lobo was bragging about his adventures.

"So, then I tossed Superman into a building and beat him until he cried." Lobo bragged

"That seems out of character." Bigby said "It's like if Deadpool became G rated."

"Or if someone decided to stitch my mouth…oh wait." Deadpool said "It happened."

"Hey it's true! I kicked his ass. The main man never loses." Lobo boasted

 **Lobo's Confession: Superman can never attain the strength the main man has. Superman watches out for the weak. When the main man comes to fight the weak should get out of my way. Which is why I am stronger.**

"However, Superman has his movies and TV Series and iconic actors and…" Deadpool trailed off

"He is talking again." Duncan said

"At least I am likeable and not some unlikeable punk who cheats on his girlfriend." Deadpool said "Besides I can at least kick ass."

"Or please you think you are a bad ass when you really aren't." Duncan replied

"Deadpool has the main man's respect in fighting." Lobo butted in. "Everyone here has except you, you little punk."

"Please, I escaped from juvenile." Duncan replied

"And I destroyed more prisons than what is on this planet. Nothing can stop me." Lobo said

 **Bigby's Confession: I think the one problem with this tribe is a lot of us are at each other's throats. One comment can spark an angry debate. I just sit back and keep my mouth shut like Dehaka.**

"Hey Dehaka what is your opinion?" Duncan asked as Dehaka looked around.

"I was asleep." Dehaka said yawning "Arguments about pride is boring. Leads to nothing. Rather watch full on fight."

"Well that was a downer." Deadpool said

 **Duncan's Confession: It is obvious that after I betrayed Lando I am the outsider. I went with the majority and they are treated Bigby better. I am not a superhero or someone with powers. I am a troublemaker and I have no loyalty to any of them.**

"Well time to go hunting." Deadpool said stretching

"We cannot hunt the Zerglings. What is there to kill?" Bigby asked

"The most dangerous game here…the producers camp." Deadpool replied

 **Deadpool's Confession: I love this game. I get to goof off and make friends. And the grab is not bad either. Especially when the producers camp is nearby.** *The camera pans out to show Nighteye. *

"Why are you in our camp?" Nighteye asked

"I got bored and wanted something to eat." Deadpool replied

"GET OUT!" Nighteye yelled as Deadpool ran off.

 _Reward Challenge Day 8_

All three tribes entered the reward to see two poles placed nearby with the course roped off.

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said

"Oh, is this a switch?" Deadpool asked "I see two poles so we are switching!"

Nighteye sighed "Yes we are. So, this is how we will do it I have 16 eggs. Inside it is paint. 14 are blue. 2 are orange. The two that are orange will be leaders of their tribe and get to pick their tribe." Nighteye passed the eggs "Break!" everyone smashes the eggs as Superman and Lobo are the captains.

"The main man is the captain!" Lobo yelled

"Superman and Lobo go over to your team area. And Superman will pick first." Nighteye said

"Snow White." Superman said as Snow White walks over.

"Obi-Wan!" Lobo said "Not sure about your force *beep* but you are strong."

"Tony." Superman said as Tony Stark walks over.

"Dehaka!" Lobo said

"Hey what about me?" Deadpool asked

"You are next. Have patience." Lobo assured.

"Deadpool." Superman said

"Damn it." Deadpool commented

 **Superman's Confession: After hearing the talk between Deadpool and Lobo I knew that the two were aligned and I needed to split them up.**

"Fine, Uther!" Lobo said "Two can play at that game Superdud."

"Duncan." Superman said

"Gwen." Lobo said

 **Gwen's Confession: Rather than choose their allies or the strongest. Both Lobo and Superman are trying to split up their tribes to spite the other. Not going to go over well.**

"I will take Heather." Superman said

"About time a villain was chosen." Heather mumbled.

"Loki." Lobo said

"Great choice." Loki said high fiving Lobo.

"Jersey." Superman said

"Let's go with Bigby." Lobo said

 **Bigby's Confession: It's not a good sign that was chosen second to last but even more surprising that Superman did not choose me. He started to take villains over me.**

"Diablo." Superman said

"Which leaves Darth Maul to Lobo's team." Nighteye said "So Superman your tribe will be the Heroes and Lobo your tribe will be the Villains."

 **Heroes Tribe: Tony, Superman, Snow White, Diablo, Jersey, Heather, Duncan, Deadpool**

 **Villains Tribe: Gwen, Uther, Obi-Wan, Darth Maul, Loki, Lobo, Bigby, Dehaka**

"Today's challenge will have one player hold onto the pole as two others tribes to pry them off. Once one team pries one off and drags him to the finish line the tribe scores a point. First tribe to 2 points wins reward which is a welcome basket filled with food for the winning tribe." Nighteye explained. "Let's draw for teams and start."

Everyone split up into teams.

"For the Heroes on the pole is Superman while Tony and Jersey are trying to go after the opponent while Bigby is on the pole while Gwen and Loki will try to pull Superman off…. go!"

Gwen and Loki run over and try to pull Superman off but Superman stays strong while Jersey and Tony have a tough time moving Bigby but they are able to pull him off and drag him to the line.

"Heroes are up 1-0!" Nighteye said

"No way we could move Superman." Gwen said

"It was a losing fight." Bigby added.

"Next up is Heather, Duncan, and Deadpool vs. Dehaka, Uther, and Obi-Wan…go!" Nighteye said as Duncan and Uther were on the pole.

Heather and Deadpool were trying to pull Uther off while Dehaka and Obi-Wan easily removed Duncan and carried him to the finish.

"No fair!" Deadpool yelled. "I have two teenagers!"

"Oh well suck it up." Nighteye said "It is tied 1-1 with one more round. Next up for the Heroes are Snow White, Diablo, and Superman. Snow White will be on the pole and for the villains it is Maul, Lobo, and Uther with Lobo on the pole…go!"

Maul and Uther grab Snow White and easily pulls her off while Superman and Diablo both grab Lobo and with their combined strength manages to carry the surprised Lobo to the finish line first.

"Heroes win reward!" Nighteye yelled "Heroes you get a welcome basket full of food and for the villains you get to choose someone to go to exile."

"Duncan." Lobo said

"Duncan, you will go to exile island and will rejoin your tribe at immunity. Head out." Nighteye said as Duncan did not look happy.

 _Exile Island Day 8_

Duncan arrived on Exile Island.

"I wanted the food. This sucks." Duncan said sitting in the nearby cave which was big enough for just him. "I guess I can look for the idol."

 **Duncan's Confession: I am not happy with Lobo choosing me. I suffered for a week here and for him to send me here is insulting. He could have sent Deadpool.**

Duncan read the rules and started to dig and soon dug up a hidden immunity idol. "Great!"

 **Duncan's Confession: Maybe it was worth coming out here. I have an idol and no loyalties. I am going to come in now being loyal to any alliance and just go with whoever gives me the better deal.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 8_

The tribe comes back to camp and sets down the huge basket and removes the cover.

"Yes! Sweet Chimichangas!" Deadpool yelled

"It's all of our favorite foods." Tony added picking up a Product Placement Burger.

"EVEN MY FAVORITE FOOD." Diablo said holding a jar glowing with a blue light.

"What is in there?" Superman asked

"THE SOULS OF THE DAMNED!" Diablo replied opening the jar and gulping it down. "ANYONE WANT SOME?"

"No thanks I am good." Superman replied.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Chimichangas! Chimichangas! Chimichangas! Chimichangas! Chimichangas! What I love Chimichangas! Oh, and our tribe got bigger but I have Chimichangas!**

After the reward Tony and Superman walked off together.

"I think we should team up." Tony suggested "I know we were not best buddies right now but we cannot let the others pick us off."

"I agree. Diablo is someone that needs to go." Superman said "It is pure evil."

"We might be able to get Deadpool, Duncan, and to an extent Heather on our side." Tony explained "Heather does not seem to be with them."

 **Tony's Confession: I can work with Anti-Heroes they just go to more extreme measures so it will be time to pick off the villains one by one. Diablo and Jersey are going back to back. Diablo may be strong but we have Superman…but Superman is someone who I am still against.**

"I think this is the beginning of a new alliance." Superman said shaking Tony's hand.

"You said it." Tony replied

 **Superman's Confession: Despite the earlier conflict between me and Tony I feel like we settled our differences. We have a common a goal to vote out the villains and he will stick to that.**

Nearby Heather was talking to Jersey.

"So, I think we are in trouble." Jersey said "I know that the heroes will be targeting us."

"Well you and Diablo over me." Heather said rudely. "I am safe for two rounds."

"Depends if they think you are expendable." Jersey reminded "You are not that good in challenges remember."

"I have a plan. Do not worry." Heather said

 **Heather's Confession: I really want to betray the villains but unfortunately, I am stuck with them. The heroes are going to vote us out unless I do something.**

"Tell me what this plan is." Jersey demanded

"It involves Snow White." Heather explained "I will befriend her in order to get some information before we betray her."

"I knew keeping you around was a good idea." Jersey said

 **Jersey's Confession: I like Heather because she can be manipulative. Villains do not need to look the part. They just need to act like it and Heather has that. What is better than her crushing who is supposed to her be friend's trust?**

"Hopefully this will work and we can take control." Heather said as her and Jersey shook hands.

 **Heather's Confession: I will just use Snow White like I did with Beth and Lindsey. Use her until she is useless and toss her away. Unlike Beth who was desperate and Lindsey who was stupid Snow White is neither so I need to be careful.**

 _Villains Day 8_

The tribe came back to the villain's camp.

"That challenge could have been better." Bigby said "We were close."

"They won once but over confidence will hurt them in the long run." Obi-Wan assured.

"With the main man on the team we can never lose!" Lobo boasted

"You have yet to beat Superman." Bigby reminded

"You losers are holding me back!" Lobo shouted

 **Bigby's Confession: This tribe is a mixed bag for me. I Like the heroes but I know they are close and I dislike Lobo and the villains. Still I do not want to be on the outside so I need to choose a side and see where Dehaka's mind is.**

"So here is our shelter." Loki said pointing at the cave. "Nothing to special."

"Good to know." Uther said

"Yeah…so anything else we should know?" Gwen asked

"Just the local Ultralisk across the lava but he will not bother you." Loki replied

 **Gwen's Confession: Loki gives me some bad vibes. He seems a bit too friendly but if you are on the villain's tribe you are not trustworthy at all. Plus, Harold talked about the marvel comics and says that Loki is one of the biggest villains.**

Loki starts to go around camp.

"So, I am not sure where your head is at Lobo but I know that the Heroes are gunning for you." Loki explained "They said that Superman wants to take you out so you are first."

"What!?" Lobo yelled angrily "No way they can afford taking out the main man!"

"Keep it down. I want you to know that I am on your side." Loki said

"Main man will take one of them down." Lobo said "I want the weakest to go. That would-be Gwen."

"You got it." Loki replied grinning.

 **Loki's Confession: Controlling this tribe will be a piece of cake. I just got to talk to the dumbest ones in the tribe. For the Anti-Heroes, it is Lobo. He is a loose cannon and easiest to manipulate and if I can start a hero vs anti-hero war then me and Maul can slide right by.**

"The main man is on your side." Lobo said slapping Loki on the back.

"Glad you see it my way." Loki replied chuckling a bit.

 **Lobo's Confession: Loki looks like a bit of a wimp but I trust him. Better than siding with those goody little two shoes heroes. Those guys are boring. Being an anti-hero is where the fun is at.**

Loki then goes up to Gwen.

"So, I heard from Lobo that he is planning on taking you out for being the weakest." Loki said

"Uh huh." Gwen replied not interested

"So maybe we can take him out since he is loud and annoying." Loki offered.

"Yeah sure." Gwen said uninterested.

"Glad to have you on board." Loki said

 **Loki's Confession: Gwen however is not as interested so I guess I am on Lobo's side. Bye-bye heroes it is time for the villains to rule for once. No longer will we be beaten.**

Loki leaves as Uther walks over "What did he want?" he asked

"Loki is trying to play both sides against each other." Gwen said

"Sad to see that he wants to play a cutthroat game this early." Uther sighed a bit "At least we know who to target first."

 **Uther's Confession: My plan was always for a villain to go but I was going to target Maul over Loki but Loki is running his mouth and now he will have to be put down. Not sadden at all since he is very manipulative.**

 _Immunity Day 9_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the course was a race track going in circles. "Today's challenge will have you each carrying 50 pounds while tethered together. Your goal is to catch up with the other team and tackle a member. If a member drops out they give their weight to another member. Team that tackles the other wins immunity and losers join me at tribal tonight. Let's get you set up and start."

Everyone gets ready "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as the tribes started to race around the track.

"Lobo slow down!" Gwen yelled as Lobo seemed to be pulling his tribe.

"No! The main man got this!" Lobo shouted as Gwen unhooked and gave her weight to Lobo.

"I am unhooking." Heather said giving her weight to Superman.

"Me too." Snow White added giving hers to Superman too.

"Stick together!" Superman said leading the way as Diablo brought up the rear

"I CAN FEND THEM OFF!" Diablo said as it brought spikes from the ground slowing the other tribe down.

"He can do that!?" Bigby said

"Technically he shouldn't…" Nighteye said "But it's fun to watch so I will allow it."

"Everyone give your weight to me!" Lobo said as everyone unhooks as Lobo sprints ahead. However, Diablo slams him into the ground.

"I FOUGHT ANGELS. I KILLED THE TOUGHEST MORTALS." Diablo said "YOU ARE NOTHING!"

The Heroes tribe lapped around as Superman touched Lobo who was stuck in the ground.

"Heroes win immunity!" Nighteye said "Not how I expected but good enough."

"Hey if you are going to win then win kicking ass." Deadpool added

"Villains I will see you tonight at Tribal Council. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Villains Tribe Day 9_

"Okay, I can see Superman doing some crazy stuff but Diablo is on a whole different level." Gwen said as Lobo was being helped by Bigby and Dehaka.

"Ohh pretty birds." Lobo said

"Those are Overlords." Bigby said

"I need to rest." Lobo said falling down asleep.

 **Loki's Confession: It was an embarrassing loss but it still solidifies me as the controller of the tribe. Better sooner than later. Now I just need to work my magic and turn the Heroes against Anti-Heroes.**

Loki turns into Lobo and goes over to Gwen. "Hey Gwen! Prepare to go home tonight!" Loki shouted in "Because tonight the Main Man will be taking you out. Forget it you are too weak to stay in."

"What!?" Gwen said shocked as Obi-Wan rubbed his chin.

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: That is not Lobo. Loki can shapeshift. Not the first time I dealt with them. You can change your appearance but not your life force.**

"Why you!" Gwen said as Obi-Wan stopped her.

"Lobo with your attitude you are going tonight." Obi-Wan said "So pack your bags."

"Ha! I have my tribe!" Loki still pretending to be Lobo said walking away.

"Why did you let him go?" Gwen asked

"Because that is Loki." Obi-Wan explained. "Vote Loki tonight. Besides Lobo is still passed out."

 **Gwen's Confession: With Loki having the power to shift his appearance makes him much more dangerous. Lobo can be loud and stupid but he would not be…okay I expected him to pull that stunt. We need to talk to him.**

By Lobo's body Dehaka was burying him.

"Got to save body for later." Dehaka said as Bigby walks over "If Lobo does not wake. I will gain his essence."

"Going to eat Lobo?" Bigby asked

"I want his essence but if he lives he helps tribe." Dehaka explained

"I just came over to say that I am with you two." Bigby said "We might have had our differences but that was in the past. The heroes are tight."

"Their pack is strong. Our pack is strong. Villains pack is weak." Dehaka explained "We get weak pack to join us. Take out strong pack."

"But can we trust them?" Bigby asked

 **Bigby's Confession: I thought it over and decided to stick with my tribe. Without Deadpool I might have a chance of controlling both Dehaka and Lobo. Both are insane.**

"I feel a strong essence nearby." Dehaka said as Maul was next to them.

"I have come to tell you that Loki needs to go." Maul said "The heroes are on board."

"Weak pack comes to us." Dehaka said

"Why should we vote out Loki?" Bigby asked suspicious of Maul. "You are throwing your tribe mate under the bus."

"True but Loki can change forms…you cannot believe anything you see." Maul explained "He will come over and claim that Gwen is plotting to take out Lobo. Do not believe him." Maul walks away.

 **Dehaka's Confession: Weak pack is made weaker. Maul strong…like Lobo. Heroes keep weak members. Maybe beneficial but Lobo is strongest. I will follow Lobo.**

"Hey Lobo!" Bigby said nudging Lobo awake.

"I am awake!" Lobo yelled "We voting out Gwen?"

"Well Loki is a bigger threat." Bigby said "He can shapeshift."

"But I want the weak to go." Lobo said

"He pretended to be you." Bigby added

 **Lobo's Confession: No one pretends to be me! Loki will go! But I want my tribe strong. Ahh I hate this! I wanted this game to be easy. I guess I am the swing vote. Still I can vote the other one next time we lose. I will not allow it again.**

Everyone was packing their bags and headed to Tribal Council.

Loki's Confession: I am playing both sides and Gwen will be going. Neither side is aware of me and Maul is my minion. Nothing can stop me now…. wait what do Everyone was packing their bags and headed to Tribal Council.

 **Loki's Confession: I am playing both sides and Gwen will be going. Neither side is aware of me and Maul is my minion. Nothing can stop me now…. wait what do mean a lot of villains say that before they go?**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "For those who don't have one please grab a torch and we can start. Bigby what do you think of the tribe?"

"I feel that we have a bit of a disadvantage with Superman and Diablo on the other team." Bigby explained "All we have is Lobo. I know others are strong but those two are in a league all their own."

"I can take on those wimps!" Lobo shouted

"Diablo took you down with one hit." Obi-Wan replied "You can defeat them but you need to be smart."

"Lobo, as the strongest one here who do you think is holding back the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Simple…Gwen." Lobo replied. Gwen tried to speak up but Lobo interrupted her. "She is by far the weakest and despite her outfit is awesome she lacks the strength to keep up."

"I make it up with my smarts." Gwen said "I knew not to charge directly at Diablo and Superman."

"Gwen, do you feel like you are holding the tribe back?" Nighteye asked

"Physically yes…but this game is not all about the physical game." Gwen explained "It is also about the mental and social game. Something that you lack."

"Hey! I am great socially!" Lobo yelled "Right Dehaka and Bigby?"

They both shrug.

"You speak too loudly." Dehaka said "A good leader uses words and power to convince others to join. You are a single vote. We are two. We overpower you."

"WHAT!" Lobo yelled

"Loki, you have not said a word about this." Nighteye said

"I am just enjoying it. Nothing to really say." Loki replied grinning as Obi-Wan looks over to him.

"Obi-Wan what do you feel about this vote?" Nighteye asked

"I feel that we need to vote to unify our tribe." Obi-Wan explained "Gwen maybe weak but she does not cause drama like Lobo. However, Lobo is also strong but tonight someone who causes drama will be going."

"How dare you vote for the main man!" Lobo shouted

"Uther anything to add?" Nighteye asked

"Not really." Uther replied "Just staying quiet like Loki."

"Okay…did I miss anyone?" Nighteye asked as Maul raises his hand "No…okay it is time to vote. Gwen, you are up first."

Gwen goes up and votes followed by Uther then Obi-Wan, Death Maul, Loki, Lobo, Bigby, and Dehaka.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Gwen**

 **Loki**

Loki looked a bit surprised.

 **Loki**

 **Loki**

 **Loki**

"Third person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Low key**

"What!?" Loki cried out "How…"

"No one pretends to be the main man!" Lobo said "So get lost loser."

"Fine. Good luck tearing each other apart." Loki said grabbing his torch.

"Loki the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Loki's torch as Loki walked away. "Tonight, it was clear that Loki did not see that coming. Seeing an 8-1 vote shows that maybe you guys are more unified than you think. Head back to camp."

 **Loki's Final Words: They played me. Plain and simple. My lies were good enough to turn kingdoms against each other but I feel that Maul betrayed me. He was the only one to know what I was doing. I wanted to further but at least I beat Luther.**

Next time on Survivor: With Loki gone two alliances target each other with one person as the swing vote. In the Heroes tribe tempers flare between two allies.

Voted for Gwen: Loki

Voted for Loki: Gwen, Lobo, Obi-Wan, Uther, Maul, Bigby, Dehaka.

Notes on the booted: Loki was a fun early villain who like Khan was blindsided early. I tried to push the edit to show that either Gwen or Lobo would be going.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 4 **I excel in intelligence.**

Last time on Survivor…with the main alliances in each tribe comfortable a twist switched the tribes up and turned 3 tribes in 2 name the Heroes and the Villains Tribe. The heroes tribe won reward thanks to Superman and they enjoyed a feast while Loki tried to cause some drama in villains tribe by getting the heroes and anti-heroes against each other. Thanks to Diablo heroes tribe won immunity and Loki was comfortable with his position in the tribe but Maul betrayed him and in a blindside Loki was voted out in a 7-1 vote. 15 are left who will be voted out next?

 **Heroes Tribe: Tony, Superman, Snow White, Diablo, Jersey, Heather, Duncan, Deadpool**

 **Villains Tribe: Gwen, Uther, Obi-Wan, Darth Maul, Lobo, Bigby, Dehaka**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 10_

Tony was watching the lava flowing as he was a bit bored.

"Nothing much to do today." He said sighing a bit.

 **Tony's Confession: Usaully when I get bored I go and tinker with my Iron Man suit to make it better and more powerful. Here…there is nothing to do. Nothing to tinker. If were in a better environment I could at least fish, hunt, or watch the river. But there is nothing.**

Diablo walks up behind him.

"BORED MORTAL?" Diablo asked as Tony turns around.

"Why do you always have to shout?" he asked as Diablo looked confused.

"THIS IS MY REGULAR VOICE BUT IF YOU INSIST I SHALL WHISPER." Diablo replied clearly annoyed. "Now, I need to speak with you."

"About what?" Tony asked

"Superman…while I am immortal and have slain angels even I have my limits." Diablo explained. "Superman does not."

"The answer is no." Tony said shooing Diablo away.

"You will pay for that." Diablo said angrily stomping away.

 **Diablo's Confession: Our tribe is strong with me and Superman but I want to be the powerhouse. With Superman on the tribe I am expendable but without him I will be too useful to get rid of.**

Superman walks over to Tony hearing Diablo.

"What was that about?" Superman asked

"Oh, Diablo wants you out." Tony replied "I told it no. And it got angry."

Superman chuckled "Good job Tony."

 **Superman's Confession: Being a well-known superhero and having the almost unlimited strength I would be targeted right away. I know they do not want me in the merge but I have allies I can rely on.**

"Thanks…do not worry we need to take out a villain." Tony said "Preferably Heather."

"I agree. Diablo is strong and took down Lobo." Superman added "You've done a good job today. Keep it up."

 **Tony's Confession: I do not need praise from Superman. He might be the strongest but I excel in intelligence. How else would I have made so many Iron Man suits and still be successful business man? If he keeps treating me like a 5-year-old he will find himself out of this game before the merge.**

Elsewhere Duncan was with Deadpool and Deadpool was dressed up as Harold from Total Drama Island.

"Gosh…idiot." Deadpool mocked "Does that ring a bell?"

"I feel like giving you a wedgie." Duncan replied not amused.

"Oh, come on I have been working on that for 2 days!" Deadpool shouted. "But in all seriousness, did you find the idol. Tell me! I will be your best friend."

"No." Duncan lied

"I have seen the FanFic." Deadpool said pulling out some papers. "Episode 3 you find the idol."

 **Duncan's Confession: Somehow Deadpool figured out that I have the idol. Figures since the guy is always trying to hang around me since his two allies are on the other tribe. I like him as a vote but he is too annoying to be my friend.**

"Fine…if you will not tell me then I will give you the silent treatment." Deadpool said "Starting…now."

"Good." Duncan said walking away.

"Bored now! Time to gossip." Deadpool said "Know of any secrets of other contestants."

"Well there is…" Duncan stopped and realized that he was speaking to the Deadpool from Wolverine Origins with his mouth stitched shut. "Who are you?"

 **Deadpool's Confession: Ha! I knew he would be useful for something. I just grabbed him from deepest darkness corners of hell and placed him here. Still why did the producers want my mouth to be stitched shut? I guess the same ones who cut my budget.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 10_

Uther was talking to Gwen and Obi-Wan.

"One villain down one more to go." Uther said "After Maul is out we target the anti-heroes."

"What if they come up with the same idea?" Gwen asked

"That does worry me but I have faith in Bigby." Obi-Wan explained "He is not like the other two. He is more level headed."

 **Uther's Confession: Taking out Loki was key in giving us the majority. While we are not in an official alliance with the anti-heroes we have an understanding to work together and make sure no villains make it to the merge from out tribe. While Superman, Tony, and Snow White work together in the other tribe.**

"And with the Light and Force on our side we shall be victorious." Uther said "And none of us will give up."

"You are right." Obi-Wan said as Gwen rolled her eyes a bit.

 **Gwen's Confession: I know these guys are into the light and the force but I am not into that stuff. I just want to get on with the game and try to survive.**

Gwen walked away from the two and spotted Maul spying on them behind a rock.

"Hey!" Gwen yelled as Maul ran off "He is so quiet…has he even had a confession yet?"

"You are telling me." Bigby said sneaking up behind her.

"What is with you sneaking around?" Gwen asked

"What can I say. I am really a wolf." Bigby replied "It is in my nature but I spotted Maul."

"I see…why are you not with Dehaka or Lobo?" Gwen asked

"Lobo is too obnoxious to be around and Dehaka is well…" Bigby points to a big hole. "He is digging holes."

 **Gwen's Confession: While I am loyal to my alliance I kind of like Bigby. He is does follow some weird religion I never heard of and he is very level headed compared to the rest of the group here.**

"So why do you stick with them if you do not respect them?" Gwen asked

"Two reasons…one I will not be the fourth in an alliance." Bigby said "And second…they are easy to beat."

"I see." Gwen said "I guess I was looking for loyal allies."

 **Bigby's Confession: While we are in different alliances I want to keep Gwen around. If nothing for someone sane to talk to and she does not let the hero label get to her head.**

"Well, if you promise not to vote for me I promise not to vote for you." Bigby offered "I am sticking with my allies but I do not want you to go."

"Same here." Gwen replied "I will do the same until the merge."

"We have a deal." Bigby said shaking Gwen's hand.

 **Bigby's Confession: With a deal with Gwen solidifies my place in the pre-merge even though I do not think I am in the danger. I am hoping we can take out some of the more insane people. Or even some of the heroes to get their numbers down before the merge.**

Dehaka suddenly appears from the ground below.

"You two would make great alliance." Dehaka said "I think you two should be together."

"Wait were you listening the entire time?" Gwen asked

"I hear all. I see all. I observe." Dehaka replied "I will keep quiet."

"Why?" Bigby asked

"You two are strong together." Dehaka explained "Lobo is weak. Strong physically. But boasts too much. Fresh prey to be taken down."

 **Dehaka's Confession: Bigby makes allies. Will become very strong. Will follow, because Bigby will become target in the future. Let me stay since I am less threatening.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 11_

Deadpool was hanging around Snow White and Duncan.

"So, I had the weirdest dream last night." Deadpool said

"Is it that Taken Dream again?" Duncan asked rolling his eyes.

"No! I dreamed I was in Sharknado." Deadpool replied "Did you know that wherever Ian Ziering goes the sharknados follow. Maybe they have it out for him."

"What is Sharknado?" Snow White asked

"It's one of the best dumb cheap movies ever to come out!" Deadpool yelled "It's so awesome."

"It's a stupid movie that combines Tornados and Sharks." Duncan explained "Not worth it."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I always have strange dreams. I also dreamed I was in transformers. Wow that was so bad. So many Corporate Sponsors and explosions. It was not as excited as it sounds.**

"So, anyone want to see a trick?" Deadpool asked

"Sure." Snow White replied

"No," Duncan said

"Superman can I have the machete?" Deadpool yelled as Superman came over.

"Sure, but we are rarely using it. Why do you need it?" Superman asked as Deadpool grabbed it and chops off his wrist. "Deadpool what the heck!"

"Relax it grows back." Deadpool said laughing before screaming in pain "Oh god it hurts! U forgot how much it hurts…just kidding…say anyone need a hand?"

 **Superman's Confession: Where did we find this guy? It's like the Joker who decided to be an anti-hero. Still I am glad he is not evil…I think. Hard to tell with Deadpool.**

After Deadpool left Superman and Snow White started to talk to Duncan.

"So how much do you actually like Deadpool?" Superman asked

"Pthhh not at all." Duncan replied "If you want him gone count me in."

"Great! He is a distraction but we want Diablo or Jersey next." Superman added

"Good." Duncan replied "Count me in." he shook Superman's hand.

 **Duncan's Confession: A handshake means nothing. I am leaving my options open right now. And I think we need both Jersey and Diablo. I rather get Heather out but that is just me.**

Duncan leaves the group and is stopped by Jersey.

"Going somewhere?" Jersey asked "What were you telling Superman?"

"He made some promise to get you out but I am not sold on it." Duncan replied

"Ha! I knew it! The guy is too good to turn on his allies." Jersey said "Do not worry I have a plan."

"Whatever just tell me a target if we ever lose immunity." Duncan said

 **Jersey's Confession: Duncan is committed to neither side so he is a wild card for now. But I plan to get him on my side so we can have numbers. However, the Heroes are strong and I need to split them up.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 11_

Uther was out walking along the lava river thinking to himself.

 **Uther's Confession: I always love to have long walks. A few months ago, my apprentice Prince Arthas turned evil. He was corrupted by a sword and is now part of the undead. I should have seen it coming since his behavior in the first season. So, I joined this game to reclaim the paladin's honor.**

"Out here finding the idol?" Lobo asked walking up to Uther.

"No…just here to relax and enjoy the sight." Uther replied "Not often I see lava without something coming out of it."

"Oh please…whatever comes out of lava the main man can take care of them." Lobo replied as Uther rolled his eyes.

 **Lobo's Confession: I am pretty much carrying the tribe on my back. Uther is strong but is still weak compared to me. And do not get me started on Obi-Wan. That beard of his…looks horrible. Nothing compared to mine. And Gwen's Goth look…ha! I sport black better than her.**

Uther started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back!" Lobo yelled "Bigby and Dehaka have been avoiding me and Maul is not a talker!"

"I rather not talk to you." Uther replied sighing as Lobo continued to shout but did not follow.

 **Uther's Confession: Lobo reminds me of the loud mouth bandit leaders. They are strong but are easily defeated. They lack discipline and their lackeys are easy to beat. I tried having a conversation with one and it went as well as this conversation with Lobo did…not very well.**

"Why is everyone avoiding me!" Lobo yelled "I am the coolest badass on this tribe!"

"Maybe because you are annoying." Gwen said walking over "By the way Dehaka has made a new cave and half of the tribe is hiding there."

 **Gwen's Confession: I just need Lobo to stop acting a bit paranoid. I do not want him to go full paranoid and tell him that his alliance might be plotting against him but tell him that they are avoiding him. Might get him to do something stupid.**

 _Reward Day 11_

"Welcome to reward" Nighteye said "Heroes take a look at the new Villains Tribe…Loki voted out of the last Tribal Council." Tony grinned a bit and high fives Deadpool. "Tony, you seem happy about this."

"Yes, I do, because me and Loki have a history together." Tony replied "He summoned an army and me and the avengers kicked his butt."

"Today's challenge you will be using slingshots to hit 5 targets. Once all five targets have been hit your team wins reward." Nighteye said "Anyone can go but once a player hits a target they cannot go again. You are playing for something very nice. A pool which is temperature controlled and self-maintained so you never need to clean it. It is made by the same company as Bob's Guns. So, Heroes you have one extra member who will be sitting out?"

"I will." Heather said

"Heather take a seat on the bench and let's get started." Nighteye said "First up is Duncan and Uther…survivors ready…go!" both of them runs to the slingshot and starts to fire. Uther misses his first shot as Duncan hits.

"I had experience." Duncan said heading back.

"Heroes are up 1-0!" Nighteye yelled. "Deadpool is going next!"

Uther misses again as Deadpool misses. The third shot Uther hits as Dehaka runs over. Deadpool hits on his second shot. "Heroes up 2-1!" Nighteye yelled "Deadpool runs back as Tony runs up and misses. Both Dehaka and Tony missed several times as Dehaka gives up and runs back.

"Switch out Tony!" Superman yelled

"No!" Tony yelled back as Bigby goes out and fires and hits on the first try tying the score 2-2 as Lobo runs out and fires his shots too far. After a couple dozen shots Tony hits his target as Superman fires and hits his target on the first shot.

"Heroes are now up 4-2!" Nighteye said "Lobo is firing too far."

"Lobo switch out!" Bigby yelled as Lobo gives Bigby the middle finger. "Damn it!"

Jersey runs out and fires missing a few times but then hits.

"Heroes win reward!" Nighteye yelled "Heroes congratulations you have won a pool which will be there when you get back to camp. You also get to choose a villain to send to exile."

"We will send Gwen." Tony said

"Gwen, you will head to exile island. Everyone else head back to your camps." Nighteye said

 _Heroes Tribe Day 11_

The tribe came back to the camp to see the pool ready for them. Most of the tribe goes in except for Diablo and Jersey while Deadpool is wearing swim trunks over his costume.

"Great job team." Superman "I know we had our difference especially with Heroes and Villains mixed up but this is the second challenge in a row we kicked their butts."

"Yes, we will no longer backstab and plot against each other…wait that is not true…well we won a pool." Deadpool added

 **Deadpool's Confession: We kicked their asses a second time. The other tribe is hurting now because we have chlorinated water that some of us cannot use. I just wish that the view was a lovely beach with a breeze and not fire and brimstone.**

"Not coming in?" Heather asked Jersey. "I know why Diablo is not joining us."

"I feel at home here." Diablo said "The pool is too cold for me."

"And I am not the swimming type." Jersey replied "Plus, I might show my true form."

"You have a true form?" Heather asked

"Yes, I am not called Jersey devil without a reason." Jersey explained "This is just my human form but I am not a devil like Diablo just the fable is based off of me. Like Bigby is the big bad wolf and Snow White is well Snow White."

 **Heather's Confession: This the time that I like to sit by and not discuss the game and get to know a little about the others. Mostly to gather information I use against them later.**

"Superman I was wondering why you called me out during the challenge?" Tony asked "I feel that it is a little insulting."

"You were missed and we were falling behind." Superman explained "Nothing against you but I wanted someone else to have a chance."

"I did hit the target so there was no reason to call me out." Tony added rudely.

"I was not trying to call you out." Superman said "I was just trying to win like you."

"I do not apricate it." Tony said "Calling me out after a few missed was messing up my shot."

 **Tony's Confession: I had the challenge but Superman had to tell me to step down. I would have gotten the hit earlier if he did not distract me. I am Iron Man. I can handle a small target with slingshots.**

"I am sorry but Dehaka on the other tribe stepped down after a few shots. I figured you should too." Superman explained "I was not calling you weak or anything."

"Can we please just drop it." Snow White spoke up "No need to fight anymore."

"Fine." Tony said

 **Superman's Confession: Tony has a bit of an ego problem. He wants to be the leader and he wants to secede in the challenges but being a Hero means knowing when it is time to step down from a challenge if it is too great. Luckily we managed to win in the end thanks to Lobo messing up again.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 11_

The tribe came back to camp with Bigby angered by Lobo's performance again.

"What the hell!?" Bigby yelled "Once again you caused us to lose."

"My strength is keeping us in challenges so watch your mouth!" Lobo shouted "What can you do Wolf boy."

Bigby's eyes go yellow as he started to change. "Watch your mouth. Deadpool may have a bigger mouth but at least he does not *beep* in the challenges. You are a liability!"

"Do not call me that! The main man is the strongest in this game!" Lobo shouted back

"You got your ass kicked by Superman and Diablo." Bigby noted "And if I transform to my final form you might be the fourth strongest."

"Show me now!" Lobo challenged "Show me that you are stronger!"

 **Lobo's Confession: Bigby is the whiniest man here. He annoys me to no end and I want him out of here after the Goody Goody two shoes heroes. I am done listening to his *beep*.**

Bigby transforms into his werewolf form.

"Oh, please I can kick your ass in that form." Lobo said

"A fight?" Deadpool said showing up from nowhere and eating popcorn.

"There is no need to fight guys." Obi-Wan said

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: Both Bigby and Lobo are easy to anger but another failure in the challenges caused them to finally explode. I do not want them to fight and will use the force to pull them away if necessary.**

Bigby transformed again in a giant wolf.

"Now this is a challenge!" Lobo yelled as Bigby uses howl sending Lobo flying.

"Bigby uses howl. Lobo has fled." Deadpool commented now in a commentator's box. "And that is the fight. One huge blow from Bigby and Lobo is out of here."

 **Uther's Confession: I knew that Bigby had another side of him but his true form is a giant wolf would be a bit much for anyone else. However, I have dealt with Dire Wolves and those are huge as well. I am glad that Bigby is not hostile.**

Bigby goes back to human form.

"What the hell was that?" Uther asked

"My true form. I am really a giant wolf." Bigby explained "I rarely turn into him because the lack of hands and stuff."

"I have to say that was amazing." Obi-Wan said "Took him out without touching him. Not against the rules and you ended it was peacefully as you could."

 **Bigby's Confession: I could have just ripped Lobo's head off and ended it but that would have been too violent and I would have been expelled. By sending him away was the best option to stop the fight. But, now everyone knows of my true form.**

Lobo was across the lava river on top of a cliff. "Hello? Anyone there?" he yelled "I need someone to cushion my fall."

 _Exile Day 11_

Gwen arrives at exile and digs for a reward.

 **Gwen's Confession: The bad news is that we lost…the good news however is that I am away from the crazy people in my tribe. Lobo, Dehaka, and anyone else who annoys me. Plus, I get to reward the tribe with something.**

"Congratulations, you have dug up a bowl of fruit for you and your tribe…" Gwen said reading the note "Better than nothing, at least I get to go to immunity with some food."

 _Immunity Day 12_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone walks in. "Here is Gwen returning from exile island with a fruit basket. Today's challenge you will be bowling but with a twist. You will be using larva who are rolled up. The team with the most points wins immunity. Heroes you are up one person. Who is sitting out?"

"I am." Snow White said

"Snow White take a seat on the bench and let's get started." Nighteye said "First up is Jersey vs. Maul…go!"

Both roll their larva as Maul uses the force to hit 9 and Jersey gets 4.

"Villains are up 9-4" Nighteye said "Next up is Superman and Dehaka…go!"

Superman rolls and hits all ten while Dehaka manages just 3. "Heroes are up 14-12!" Nighteye said

"Too easy." Superman said "Next up is Deadpool vs. Uther…go!"

"I love putting balls into holes…" Deadpool said as a few people yelled that it does not make sense. Deadpool rolls for 8 as Uther hits 9.

"The score is a close 22-21 Heroes still lead." Nighteye said "Next up is Tony vs. Lobo go!"

Lobo throws and misses as the Larva flies off due to the force Lobo put behind his throw as Tony hits 1 pin.

"Heroes are up 23-21." Nighteye said "Still anyone's game. Next up is Diablo vs. Gwen…go!" Diablo throws the larva and hits 8 while Gwen gets a strike. "We are tied 31-31!" Nighteye yelled as Gwen high fives Obi-Wan and Uther.

"Great job." Obi-Wan said

"Next up is Duncan vs. Bigby." Nighteye said

"This should be easy. I bet the big bad wolf wishes he was chasing pigs" Duncan taunted

"Funny how it's coming from a punk like you." Bigby retorted. Duncan hits 3 pins while Bigby hits 6.

"Villains are up 37-34." Nighteye said "Next up I Heather vs. Obi-Wan. Heather will bowl first…go!"

Heather rolls and hits only 2.

"Villains win immunity!" Nighteye yelled

"To be honest I would have gotten a strike using the force." Obi-Wan explained

"Heroes you will go to tribal council tonight where one of you will be voted out of this game." Nighteye said "Head back to camp."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 12_

The tribe came back to camp after the loss. Superman, Tony, and Snow White met up.

"So, the plan is to vote out Heather." Superman explained "Diablo is evil but we need it. It is strong."

"No, I think we make a power move right now." Tony said not happy "Heather is no threat, Diablo and Jersey are."

"Well, we need Deadpool and Duncan on our side and Duncan does not have the best relationship with Heather so we can get him on our side and vote out Diablo next." Superman explained "We need to take it one step at a time."

"No, you are running our tribe like a Dictatorship." Tony argued "We need to come up with a plan together."

 **Snow White's Confession: I am just sitting here listening to the two guys talk. It is kind of frustrating since either target is good but in the long run if we do not work together then we are going to get picked off.**

"Fine, we will do it your way." Tony said still aggravated "Just promise me next time we vote out Diablo."

"You have my word." Superman replied

 **Superman's Confession: Trying to argue with Tony is like arguing with a child. At least Batman puts logic into it. Tony just wants to run the show and I do not trust him in making the best choices right now. We need strength in order to counter Lobo's.**

Tony walks away still fuming.

"I am done with him." Tony said

 **Tony's Confession: Superman will not listen to me and I do not think that he knows that he is condescending to me. He might be Superman but deep inside he is insecure and a threat to me. If he does not want to make a move I will have to make one.**

Tony goes up to Diablo and Jersey.

"Who are you guys plan on voting out?" Tony asked.

"You." Jersey replied "Unless you have a better option."

"Go for Superman." Tony suggested "Lobo is strong but he is the biggest screw up and Diablo can take him."

Jersey grinned "Get Deadpool and Duncan on our side and we are in." Jersey replied shaking Tony's hand.

 **Jersey's Confession: If Tony flips then the original Villain's alliance has an advantage. But I still hesitate in taking out Superman because we need to think about Maul on the other tribe. He is alone and is on the outs.**

"What do you think?" Jersey asked Diablo after Tony left.

"This is perfect for us." Diablo replied "Maul is following my orders to lay low and take out Loki. He is safe but both of those Heroes are a threat. Superman is too good and strong and Tony is better at this game."

 **Diablo's Confession: Once again evil wins. I shall destroy the heroes like I have destroyed the countless Angels that tried to fight me. I will not stop until they are all gone.**

Deadpool and Duncan were in the cave talking.

"It's strange that the production has not given me a confessional yet." Deadpool complained "It's like something is happening that I cannot control."

"I do not want to talk about the fourth wall." Duncan replied as Tony walks in.

"Hey guys…we are voting out Superman." Tony explained "He cannot get to the merge."

"Do not worry my lips are sealed." Deadpool replied "Because I do not know about you I prefer red over a guy who wears his underwear on the outside."

 **Deadpool's Confession: About time you guys grabbed me. It's been a whole day since you got me here. I must break the previous record of confessionals. Also, I am totally telling Superman.**

Deadpool goes up to Superman "Hey, you did not hear it from me but Tony is planning on voting you out."

"Are you lying to me?" Superman asked not impressed "Because Tony is loyal to me."

"Is he?" Deadpool teased "He means well but makes rash choices. He created Ultron in his movie and has an ago to rival some orange idiot who is posing as president. You are his greatest obstacle."

"I will see how he acts during Tribal Council." Superman said

 **Superman's Confession: Deadpool is not trustworthy at all but what he is saying is true then I need to switch my vote to him. If he argues with me and hints that he is taking me out then I will go ahead and vote him out with Snow White, Deadpool, and Duncan.**

The tribe gathers their stuff and heads to Tribal Council.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Grab some popcorn because this will be legendary…not really. Nothing can beat Mightyena's exit last season but time to see two whiny heroes clash.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "For those haven't, please grab a torch and let's get started. So, we have a tribe of 3 heroes, 3 villains, and 2 anti-heroes…Superman how is the tribe handling such a difference in personalities?"

"We mostly just stick to our own but with the recent reward some of us have been hanging out more." Superman replied "In fact some people maybe allying with another alliance and is thinking about betraying their own."

"I hope you are not talking about me." Tony snapped "Because I am loyal."

"Really?" Superman asked "Because I heard from someone that you are targeting me."

"I do admit I was a bit ticked off from earlier but I am 100% with this alliance." Tony said

"Tony, what kind of issues are you having with Superman?" Nighteye asked

"Well, he always wants to be the one controlling the alliance." Tony explained "He never listens to anyone else. Snow White here follows him blindly and he is ruling the tribe with an iron fist."

"I just want to keep the tribe strong." Superman said "You had issues with me since day 1."

"Snow White is it true that you are following Superman blindly?" Nighteye asked

"Not at all." Snow White replied "I know men with egos and they both have them so I stay out of the way as they collide."

"Diablo being the ultimate evil, what do you think about the heroes not being as united?" Nighteye asked

"The foolish mortals always fight for power." Diablo explained "While I have all the power in my world but I like a challenge and I want to keep my villains strong and take out anyone who is not loyal to me."

"Deadpool…where did you get that popcorn?" Nighteye asked spotting Deadpool eating popcorn.

"I smuggled it." Deadpool replied "It's like watching Civil War but with Superman and not as much fighting, plot, or special effects. Like Fan4tastic."

"Jersey, how will you vote tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Simple…either Tony Stark or Superman." Jersey replied "Both of them are against each other and if they keep fighting we will be weaker. I do not wish for them to fight during a challenge."

"Heather, are you worried about going home since you were the one to fail the challenge?" Nighteye asked

"I did not fail the challenge." Heather explained "We all failed. I just ended up being the last one to go."

"Duncan, any final thoughts before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"No, let's get this over with." Duncan replied

"It is time to vote…Tony you are up first." Nighteye said

Tony goes up and votes.

 **Superman**

"I am your Kryptonite." Tony said as Superman votes

 **Tony Stark**

"I wanted to work with you but you refused." Superman said as Snow White, Diablo, Jersey, Heather, Duncan, and Deadpool votes. He is seen writing an S.

"This is either for Superman or for Stark." Deadpool said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn "First vote…"

 **Superman**

 **Tony Stark**

 **Superman**

 **Tony**

 **Superman**

 **Superman**

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Superman**

Superman grabbed his torch "Sad to see you turn on your alliance this early." Superman said walking up with his torch.

"Superman the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Superman walks away. "Tonight, reveals cracks in the alliances and you voted out your strongest. Will you regret it? We will see, head back to camp."

 **Superman's Final Words: I am not really shocked that the tribe voted me out. I was a threat and I am more disappointed in Tony for betraying me. I hope he learns that he is down in numbers and that he goes before Snow White.**

Next time on Survivor…Tony may have voted out Superman but he finds himself down in numbers and a twist sends both tribes to tribal council.

Voted for Superman: Tony, Diablo, Jersey, Heather, Duncan, Deadpool

Voted for Tony: Superman, Snow White

Superman was a short-term character who led his tribe well but there was going to be clashes with him and Tony and Superman was too honorable to make the first strike against Tony. With his strength he would have gone before the merge.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 5 **His arrogance makes him a target**

Last time on Survivor…Tony continued to resent Superman while Bigby and Gwen bonded and promised to keep her safe while she promised the same. Heroes won reward and a pool which they used to unify except for Tony who confronted Superman about some comments he made during the challenge while on the Villains Lobo and Bigby fought making Bigby to change into his wolf form which knocked Lobo away. Villains won immunity and Superman wanted to play it safe but Tony wanted to make a power move and target Diablo. Furious Tony then targeted Superman but Superman found out and targeted Tony. In the end Superman was voted out in a 6-2 vote. 14 are left who will be voted out next?

Heroes Tribe Day 13

The tribe was in the shelter in silence.

"So, we lost our strongest in the tribe." Heather said after a few moments has passed.

"Do not look at me you voted for him too." Duncan said "You are at fault as well."

"He was targeting me what was I suppose to do?" Heather complained

"Does that mean I am next?" Snow White asked

"Probably because you voted with him." Duncan said bluntly. "Unless someone else decides to try to make a move."

 **Heather's Confession: Last night was crazy. Superman was voted out and while I would love to take credit I only voted for him because he wanted me gone. If it was up to me Duncan or Snow White would be gone since I rather have a strong tribe until we get closer to the merge.**

"It depends on how useful you are in challenges." Jersey explained "You are smart but not very strong so we will see."

"I think she is the weakest next to Heather." Duncan said

"I am not weak! I won a season." Heather snapped.

"So, did I." Duncan reminded.

"Yeah Total Drama Action…one of the worst seasons." Heather said "You got outplayed by Alejandro and came in late. I at least played the season all the way through."

 **Duncan's Confession: I really do not care for Heather. We are not bitter enemies but if she goes I will not cry over it. She just loves confrontation and causing drama.**

Tony sat there silent as some of the tribe members argued.

 **Tony's Confession: I made the ultimate power move and took out Superman. While it has weakened the tribe, I think we are fine. Diablo is strong and Lobo on the other tribe is too arrogant to be a threat. So, I guess I am free to move some more moves as long as the anti-heroes continue to vote with me.**

"Hey Tony! You are silent." Deadpool said "Still proud that you voted out your ally?"

"I am just trying to relax." Tony replied

"No, you will know what it is like to betray an ally." Deadpool added. "Like going after Captain America and causing your team to split."

"That was different." Tony snapped

 **Deadpool's Confession: At first, I was thinking hey let's go with the heroes. Then Tony wanted to take out Superman and I was like…naw let's cause some chaos and take out our strongest. I like the less predictable way.**

Villains Tribe Day 13

The tribe was in the cave eating fruit.

"This is good thank you Gwen." Obi-Wan said "This was a great gift."

"You are welcome." Gwen replied "Just do not vote me out."

Uther chuckled.

"I am not planning on it." Uther said

 **Gwen's Confession: The fruit did not last long but it will raise my stock in the tribe even though I was hoping for an idol. Despite being one of the weaker members Bigby promised protection and I will hold him to it.**

Lobo took more than his fair share of fruit.

"Hey! We are splitting it evenly." Gwen said

"I am the biggest here so I need the most food." Lobo replied rudely.

"You do know my true size." Bigby explained "And I am eating my fair share of fruit. So, do not be greedy."

"Whatever" Lobo tossed the fruit back.

 **Lobo's Confession: These losers need my strength and without food I would be weaker. They need me to take on Superman so as long as Superman is in the game they can not vote me out.**

Bigby and Dehaka were outside the cave.

"I hate that guy." Bigby said as Dehaka was chewing on an apple core not responding. "I just want to vote him out."

"He is on the outside. He is strong but he is one vote. We are in power. We are stronger." Dehaka replied after a few moments.

"But it is 3 anti-heroes and 3 heroes. It is a tie vote." Bigby said "We can buy some time."

"We have Maul." Dehaka noted pointing at Maul.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about him." Bigby said

 **Bigby's Confession: Lobo is selfish and thinks that he is in charge but I am in charge of this alliance and if he does not fall in line he will be voted out. Unfortunately, the heroes will be targeting one of us and I need Lobo for a little while.**

"Which means that we need Maul to be on our side." Bigby suggested "Where is he?"

Maul appears "I am here."

"Found him." Dehaka said as Bigby did not look amused

 **Dehaka's Confession: Maul is full of essence. Very powerful. Could throw me into the lava if he wanted to. Must remain cautious when he is around.**

"Good thing you are here." Bigby said

"Say no more I will join you." Maul said "Just keep Lobo under control."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 14_

Jersey found tree mail and read it to the tribe.

"Blah blah blah we have a double Tribal Council tonight." He said "So no matter what someone is going home."

"Great, get rid of some dead weight in the tribe after we voted out our strongest." Duncan grumbled.

"Or a threat." Jersey added

 **Jersey's Confession: I am a fan of tribal council right now because the original Heroes Tribe is on the run thanks to Tony and if we lose again I want one of them to go home and my target is Snow White since she is obviously the weakest.**

Before the challenge Snow White approached Tony.

"Will you be targeting me?" She asked

Tony shook his head no "No, I had my reasons. I kind of want someone who is bringing down the tribe. Either Heather or Duncan. I think some players are tired of them."

 **Snow White's Confession: I no longer trust Tony thanks to him voting out Superman but I still need him since he is very charismatic and hopefully he can put the target on someone else. I hate to go home early but I am staying in the background and keeping out of trouble.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 14_

"So, both tribes will be going to Tribal tonight." Uther said reading over the tree mail.

"Well this will not go well with our unity." Obi-Wan replied "I guess we better hope for the best."

"Same, I respect you guys so let's stay united after this Tribal Council." Bigby added glaring at Lobo "Despite some tribe mates."

 **Uther's Confession: We beat the Heroes no thanks to Lobo and I am hoping we can continue but they have Diablo and Superman so we might as well be fighting an uphill battle.**

"Usually there is indivduel immunity with a double Tribal Council." Gwen explained "So one of us will be safe."

"You mean me!" Lobo shouted "I am winning that over you losers."

"We will see." Bigby mumbled

 **Dehaka's Confession: Lobo is full of essence. His arrogance makes him a target. In order for me and Bigby to survive Lobo must lose immunity. Other alliance will vote for him. I must stop him from winning.**

 _Immunity_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Villains take a look at the new Heroes Tribe…Superman voted out of the last tribal council."

"What the hell?" Gwen said surprised

"YES!" Lobo cheered

"Lobo a bit happy to see Superman gone?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah! That loser had no chance in this game and now the main man is the last one standing from his universe." Lobo boasted

"For today's challenge both teams will be competing for reward and individual immunity." Nighteye explained "Both tribes will be going to tribal council. Today's challenge is both tribes need dig for 10 planks. You would then use the planks to construct a bridge to get to the other side then use the planks to solve a word puzzle. Each plank has a letter on it. First tribe to complete their puzzle wins reward. Then we move onto the immunity challenge which is the same challenge but with 5 planks and only to get across a bridge. Only the winning team can compete and the winner of immunity can give it to someone on the other tribe. For reward during tribal council the winning tribe will feast on hamburgers, fries, and soda. Let's get started."

Everyone gets into position.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone starts to dig. Dehaka, Lobo, and Bigby started off fast collecting 3 of the planks quickly. Diablo found 1 as well. As the tribes dug the villains had the advantage and soon thanks to Dehaka's digging skills they had all 10 while the Heroes had 4.

"Villains out to a huge lead!" Nighteye said as Lobo led his team to constructing the bridge which most of them ignored slowing them down a bit but by the time they finished the Heroes finally got their planks.

"Heroes you need to pick it up!" Nighteye shouted as the villains got their planks to the puzzle area.

"What would the word be?" Bigby asked

"Simple, they would probably copy another season. Try TRIUMPHANT." Gwen suggested

The tribe made the word.

"Villains win reward!" Nighteye shouted as the tribe high fived each other.

"See what happens when you vote out an ally." Snow White said to Tony.

"So, Villains time to do your individual immunity. So, everyone take a land. Survivors ready….go!" Nighteye shouted as the tribe starts to dig. Dehaka, Lobo, Bigby, and Obi-Wan were ahead as Gwen, Maul, and Uther were falling out of it. Dehaka found his fifth plank and starts to assemble the bridge followed by Lobo. Bigby was looking for his last plank but it was too late.

"Lobo wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled

"Yeah! The big man is on top!" Lobo shouted

"Lobo you are immune from tonight's tribal council. Who from the heroes will receive immunity?" Nighteye asked

"Simple, Deadpool my friend. Immunity is yours!" Lobo said

"Sweet, immunity run here I come!" Deadpool said getting the second immunity necklace.

"Everyone head back to camp and decide who is going home tonight." Nighteye said

 _Heroes Tribe Day 14_

The tribe came back to camp with Snow White a bit upset.

"We made a stupid mistake last time Tony." Snow White said "We got crushed because we lost our muscle. But you had to make a big move."

"I know you are angry but tonight we will vote the right way." Tony assure her. "I want to make the best choice to strengthen the tribe."

"Does that mean you will vote me off?" Heather asked not to happy.

"Let's talk Heather." Tony said bringing Heather with him as Snow White stayed behind.

 **Snow White's Confession: I am fed up with Tony. I am not forgiving him since last tribal council. His ego hurt the Heroes and now he is strategizing with the Villains. I do not know what he is up to but I want no part of it.**

Tony walked to the edge of camp with Heather. "Okay here is my proposal. We vote off Duncan tonight." Tony offered "He is doing nothing but giving everyone a bad attitude. With Superman gone the Heroes are not a threat."

"You make some good points." Heather replied contemplating

"So, are you with me tonight?" Tony asked as Heather nodded

"I am with you." She said

 **Tony's Confession: I have been playing hard since I came in and now that I have some sway and helped the villains I am sure they will go with me in taking out Duncan.**

Tony walked away as Heather goes over to Jersey and Diablo.

 **Heather's Confession: I know this kind of player. Tony is playing hard just like Alejandro. Those types of players are dangerous and it is better to eliminate them early on but Duncan is annoying with his bad boy act so I could vote him out tonight.**

"He is not targeting us tonight." Heather reported in "We are safe. He is targeting Duncan tonight."

"Excellent." Diablo said "The moral is foolish enough to target another group."

"And Duncan no less. Leave that up to me." Jersey said

"No." Diablo said "I shall talk with Duncan you talk to Snow White."

"As you command." Jersey said heading towards Snow White.

"Keep talking to Tony. Tell him that we are on his side." Diablo ordered "I shall inform you of my decision before we leave."

 **Diablo's Confession: My minions are loyal to me and follow every command. While it puts a target on me for being a leader I know that I have the numbers unlike the puny heroes.**

Jersey walked over to Snow White who was with Deadpool.

"So apparently the writer is regretting his choice to put us on Charr." Deadpool said "He thinks that it is boring."

"Do you mean the producers?" Snow White asked confused "Who is this writer?"

"You know the one who controls us…I need more screen time by the way!" Deadpool yelled

"Okay, so Tony is planning on taking out Duncan however Diablo is thinking about taking out Tony." Jersey said

"Why are you telling me this." Snow White asked "He is part of my original tribe."

"Because we did not agree with Tony's choice but Superman was targeting us." Jersey explained "So I am keeping you in the loop and Tony is unpredictable."

 **Jersey's Confession: We decided that Tony should go tonight. We do not want anymore Heroes around our camp. They ruin the mood and Tony is dangerous. So, what would be better than voting him out with only him on the outs?**

"Well thanks for that." Snow White said

"Tony Stark going would leave me as the only Marvel hero left." Deadpool added "I am in! There can only be one!"

"Glad to hear it." Jersey said walking away.

 **Snow White's Confession: I am not sure if I can trust Jersey to keep me around after Tony is gone. The Villains are trying to control the tribe and if Tony goes we just handed over control to them.**

Elsewhere Diablo was talking to Duncan.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked

"An offer." Diablo replied "Tony is looking to take you out but I want to take him out. However, he made some very good points."

"Yeah so? I will just vote for him then." Duncan said rolling his eyes.

"Well convince me to take him out and it will be done." Diablo explained

"Well he weakened our tribe and he is on an ego trip." Duncan said "Plus once Tony and Snow White goes I will offer Deadpool to go next."

Diablo nodded "Excellent."

 **Diablo's Confession: These foolish mortals are offering their own tribe mates as sacrifice. I would not be surprised if it is just villains left from this tribe. Still Duncan and Tony are both intelligent for mortals and both are threatening. I can go either way.**

After Diablo leaves Duncan looked to find Tony.

 **Duncan's Confession: While I am annoyed with Tony I feel like I can work with him. If it was up to me I would vote out Heather and keep the Villains in check. They are all dangerous and if Tony is not willing to work with me then my vote is for him.**

"Hey Tony do you have a minute?" Duncan asked

"Sure." Tony replied

"I know you want to target me but hear me out." Duncan said "The villains are taking control of the tribe and we can team up and take out Heather putting Jersey and Diablo out of power."

"I want to do what is best for the tribe and I think you are the one bringing us down emotionally." Tony explained "Nothing personal but Heather has made strides to socialize you have not."

 **Tony's Confession: While both Heather and Duncan are expendable I think Duncan is the best choice since all he does is mope and not really connect with anyone. Even if Duncan does go I can still tie the next vote.**

After Tony left Duncan went to grab his idol.

 **Duncan's Confession: I have my idol so I am safe. If I feel that I am in danger I will use or if I want to pull off a move me and Deadpool can pull off a move and I can use it on Tony and gain his trust. Because while I can not stand most of the people on this tribe I may need some of them to move forward.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 14_

The tribe came back to camp with some members not happy with Lobo winning.

 **Uther's Confession: Some of us we considering taking out Lobo and with Superman gone he is expendable but with him winning immunity…we have to find someone else to take out.**

After the tribe came back Obi-Wan pulled everyone but Maul who wandered off aside. "I want to make this an easy vote." He said "We should vote Maul off."

"I am okay with that." Bigby said "He never socializes or says much of anything."

"Maul is full of essence…must be defeated. He will be a threat later." Dehaka added

"Glad that we are in agreement." Obi-Wan replied

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: Me and Maul have a history together. I never spoke of it that much but he killed my former master and I sliced him in half. So he might be targeting me but I am not sure what he is planning.**

The tribe breaks up as Bigby pulls Dehaka aside.

"I am not sure if we should go with them." Bigby said "After Maul is gone Lobo is going and then you and me."

"I am not ready to have my essence gone." Dehaka replied

"Right so we can turn this game around and control this tribe. You and me." Bigby said

 **Bigby's Confession: I like the heroes but I do not want them to have control and take out my allies one by one. As much as Lobo and Maul are expendable I need them to stay in this game.**

"Maul is mysterious. Will not know who he would vote for." Dehaka said

"Leave that up to me." Bigby replied "If he is sketchy then we can vote him out. Either way we have control on who is going home tonight."

 **Dehaka's Confession: I follow Bigby. Bigby takes the blame if plan fails. I stay away from target and join bigger alliance. I must survive.**

Bigby walks up to Maul.

"Do you know who you are voting for tonight?" Bigby asked

Maul shrugged "Anyone but me."

"Well how about a deal." Bigby offered "You can vote out your rival Obi-Wan one of their best players and join us."

"You have a deal." Maul said slipping away.

 **Bigby's Confession: Obi-Wan makes the most sense because Obi-Wan revealed that him and Maul hate each other. Still I am on the fence because I do like Obi-Wan a lot. The guy is very wise and good in challenges but I made a promise to Gwen to not vote her out.**

Before the vote Gwen goes up to Bigby.

"So, what is the plan after Maul goes?" Gwen asked

Bigby shrugged "Not sure…who would you favor to go home?"

"Lobo." Gwen replied

 **Gwen's Confession: I think Bigby can flip on his tribe. He does not seem to get along with anyone else but Dehaka who mostly burrowed during the day and comes out only to socialize or strategize.**

"If you vote out Lobo next tribal council we can get rid of Dehaka and in the merge it will be us four and I rather take you over Obi-Wan and Uther." Gwen explained "Both are too dangerous to take."

"I agree." Bigby said "We have a free pass tonight I will think about it."

 **Bigby's Confession: This game is a lot harder than I expected. I was kind of for Obi-Wan going home tonight but the deal Gwen gave me is better than I expected. A final 3 deal is hard to pass up but I do not know if she is playing me or if she is sincere.**

Before Tribal Council Lobo was in the shelter.

"The main man's first immunity!" Lobo yelled "No one is going to take this away from me! No one!"

Obi-Wan sighed and waved his hand "You will be quiet until Tribal Council."

"I will be quiet until Tribal Council." Lobo repeated

"Finally, peace and quiet." Obi-Wan said

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: I have force persuade but I choose not to use it most of the time because I feel that it is a cheap way to play but once in a while I have to use it if a certain tribe mate is too loud.**

 _Tribal Council_

The villains arrive at Tribal Council. "Welcome to Tribal Council. Put your torches down and let us begin." Nighteye said "So at the challenge a few of you were surprised to see Superman was sent home. Lobo what did you think?"

"That super pansy had no chance to outlast me!" Lobo shouted "Now we can dominate every challenge because we are stronger and more unified."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Obi-Wan you do not look convinced." Nighteye noted

"You are correct we are obviously a divided tribe." Obi-Wan said "Lobo is kind of annoying us all…Dehaka hides for most of the day. No offense." Dehaka nodded not taking offense "And Maul is well always by himself."

"Who is Maul?" Nighteye asked as Obi-Wan pointed to Darth Maul. "Oh…I thought you were the sound guy."

"Well I…" Maul started to talk as Nighteye interrupted him

"Obi-Wan what would be the best move in order to unify the tribes?"

"It is simple…vote out Maul and have the Anti-Heroes and Heroes work together." Obi-Wan replied

"Gwen, do you think both alliances are able to work together?" Nighteye asked

"There is a way." Gwen replied "But with there going to be 6 of us left there is very little room for error and one side will have to give in order to get the rest to the merge united."

"Lobo do you see a future where both alliances can come together?' Nighteye asked

"Yeah! As long as I am the leader." Lobo said "They need me more than I need them."

"What about votes?' Uther asked

"Not when I win individual immunity." Lobo replied

"Bigby….any thoughts on the vote?" Nighteye asked

"I had to think about this vote to see what would get me farther into this game and I hope I make the right choice." Bigby replied

"It is time to vote. Gwen go ahead and start." Nighteye said as Gwen votes followed by Uther then Obi-Wan

 **Maul**

"I cut you in half once and you killed my mentor and friend." Obi-Wan said as Maul votes followed by Bigby then Lobo and finally Dehaka.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Maul**

 **Maul**

 **Obi-Wan**

 **Maul**

 **Obiwan**

The heroes alliance looked a bit surprised.

 **Obi-won**

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Obi-Wan**

"I am impressed with the blindside." Obi-Wan said getting up. "Whoever did that gotten my respect."

"You are not angry?" Bigby asked

"Not at all. It is just a game and you outplayed me." Obi-Wan said getting up with his torch.

"Obi-Wan the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Obi-Wan's torch. "Okay since you won reward take a seat in the jury and start eating."

 **Obi-Wan's Final Words: It was a very interesting game and I met a few good people here. I played the hero part well and I would not have backstabbed the Anti-Heroes but they did what they had to do. Good luck to you all.**

The Heroes Tribe came in.

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nigheye said "The Villains Tribe is here to eat and observe as Obi-Wan was voted out."

"Heather how hard is it to see the other tribe eat?" Nighteye asked

"Pretty tough. We did not come closer because we lost Superman and they have a few strong players on their tribe." Heather replied "I do not eat a lot but all that looks good."

"Jersey is voting out Superman a smart idea or a dumb idea?" Nighteye asked

"Was not my idea." Jersey replied "It was Tony's idea and the rest of us went with it. Superman is a strong competitor and would have wiped the floor with us at the merge due to his strength. I would not let an opportunity like that go past me."

"Deadpool, you have immunity tonight did you need it at all?" Nighteye asked

"Nope, not at all. My name was not mentioned in anyone's confessionals or in camp. In fact, I feel ignored!" Deadpool complained "At least I have this for now. But I demand more screen time!"

"Too bad." Nighteye replied "Duncan what do you think about tonight's vote?"

"I know that my butt is on the line tonight and because someone wants to vote me out because they do not like me." Duncan replied "I offered that person and out and hopefully he takes it."

"Tony, do you know who he is referring to?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah, it is me. I did not come into this game to be a follower and you either have to follow my lead or go home. Superman did not follow me and now he is out of this game." Tony replied

Snow White rolled her eyes.

"Snow White you are not happy with his response?" Nighteye asked

"Of course not. Tony does what he wants when he wants." Snow White replied "He has an ego problem and he ruined a good final 3 because he wants to pretend that he is the leader when Diablo is the true leader of this tribe."

"Diablo are you the leader of this tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Yes…I am." Diablo replied "It puts a target on me but it is worth it. Tony is not leading, Deadpool is more than happy to give it to me. Jersey and Heather are loyal followers of mine and tonight someone is going home who deserves it."

"It is time to vote. Snow White you are up first." Nighteye said as Snow White votes followed by Tony then by Diablo who kept the vote hidden.

"I control this tribe. You are just another mortal to crush." Diablo said as Jersey then votes followed by Heather before Duncan votes and finally Deadpool.

 **Tonee**

"This is for the twist in Iron Man 3. You ruined a great villain!" Deadpool yelled.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…" Duncan did not play the idol.

 **Tonee**

 **Duncan**

 **Tony**

 **Tony**

 **Tony**

"Sixth person voted out of survivor…"

 **Tony**

Tony looked shocked "Wow guys…" he said bringing his torch up as Nighteye snuffed it. Gwen and Uther did not look as shocked seeing Tony go. "Tony the tribe has spoken." Tony left without another word "Okay both tribes voted out a competitor and now head back to your camps."

 **Tony's Final Words: I guess I was a fool. I handed the power to the villains in the tribe. Even Snow White voted for me. I hope for the best for her. She deserves to stay in but I played hard and being voted out early was a huge risk.**

Next time on Survivor…with the heroes losing 3 members in just a few days the remaining heroes scramble for survival. Can they find cracks in the other alliances to make it to the merge?

Voted for Obi-Wan: Maul, Bigby, Lobo, Dehaka

Voted for Maul: Obi-Wan, Gwen, Uther

Voted for Tony: Duncan, Deadpool, Snow White, Diablo, Jersey, Heather

Voted for Duncan: Tony

Notes on the booted- Obi-Wan started off as a good character but then got kind of boring and did not add much however he had a few good episodes and good thing I had him go early.

For Tony I wanted him to go early but cause some drama in the Hero tribe and his ego would be his downfall.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 6 **They need to build a statue in my honor.**

Last time on Survivor…with Superman gone Tony was verbally attacked on all sides for his move since it made the tribe weaker. At the Villains Tribe Bigby and Gwen bonded while him and Lobo fought. During immunity it was revealed that both tribes would attend tribal council. Villains easily won reward while Lobo won immunity and gave Deadpool immunity as well. In the Heroes Tribe Tony decided to go after Duncan despite Duncan's plea to target a member of the villain alliance. In the Heroes Tribe Lobo winning immunity made everyone scramble. The heroes' alliance decided to target Maul while Bigby wanted to make a vote. In the end Obi-Wan was voted out in a 4-3 vote and Tony was voted out in a 6-1 vote. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Heroes Tribe Day 15_

Snow White was by the fire looking into the pot of rice that she is stirring.

"Another day another pot of rice." She said looking at the rest of the tribe who were split off and talking.

 **Snow White's Confession: I lost Tony last night but it did not hurt as much since he dug his own grave but now I am alone and I am not sure if Duncan ad Deadpool will take me or if I should try to get Diablo on my side. I need some time to think it over.**

Duncan walks over

"How long until it is ready?" Duncan asked

"A few minutes." Snow White replied "Have you and Deadpool talked about the next vote?"

"Not really. I can not stand the guy." Duncan replied

"Well I think I am next but I want to target someone from the Villains." She offered "Heather maybe."

Duncan nodded "That is fair."

 **Duncan's Confession: Snow White is desperate now which makes her pretty valuable to me. If we can force a tie we can take over this tribe but at the same time I want Snow White getting the votes since I do not want to waste my idol.**

Minutes later the rice was ready as Heather comes up for some.

"So, tell me what are my chances?" Snow White asked

"Well I like you but you are not really a threat." Heather said "My suggestion is to keep quiet and try not to make waves."

"Got it." Snow White replied

 **Heather's Confession: I do like Snow White but I rather not keep her in the loop. If she is not trying to make alliance then she is easier to pick off in the future. My target right now is the next biggest threat which is Deadpool.**

Deadpool walks up for some rice after Heather walks away. "Are you serious? You are just going to be picked off. Come on cause some waves!"

"Really?" Snow White asked

"Of course." Deadpool replied "Look at me. I am a unpredictable badass. If I am in danger I go balls to the wall and fight to save myself."

"That is some good advice." Snow White said

"Thanks for the rice babe." Deadpool said walking away.

 **Deadpool's Confession: You saw Heather's confession. I am next. I want Snow White to campaign and go next. I will not be voted out! I refuse. Even if I have to get a fur suit and pretend to be Nighteye.**

 _Villain's Tribe Day 15_

During the early morning Gwen was looking for Bigby

"Where is he?" Gwen said looking behind every rock and cave. "I know you are around."

 **Gwen's Confession: I am pissed after last night's vote. We all agreed to vote out Maul but Bigby went behind my back and took out my ally. I want an explanation.**

"Bigby! Where are you! Is the big bad wolf afraid of a girl like me!?" Gwen continued to yell as Dehaka comes out of a hiding.

"He is down here. We were talking." Dehaka said pulling out Bigby.

"Thanks for ratting me out." Bigby said grumbling

 **Dehaka's Confession: I will not take this blame. If Bigby takes blame then I am safe from the next vote. I also like watching others fight. Just like my home world. Watch fight. Pounce on the winner if they are weakened.**

"Why did you vote out Obi-Wan?" Gwen demanded

"I had my reasons." Bigby replied "Lobo wanted you out but I convinced him Obi-Wan…but when we get to 6 Lobo is next and if the merge does not hit then it is Dehaka and me next."

"What if I merge did hit?" Gwen said

"There are always twists." Bigby replied "I do not want be on the outside."

"So, voting out Obi-Wan was the best choice?" Gwen asked

"Maybe not but the alternative was you and I keep my promises." Bigby said walking away.

"How disappointing. No killing." Dehaka said following Bigby

 **Bigby's Confession: I made a huge move last night. The other tribe took out Superman and since Lobo was immune it was my chance to make a move and keep Maul around for a while and keep me from being blindsided.**

After their talk Gwen goes to Uther

"Not sure if we can rely on him." She said

"A shame…but he is playing his own game." Uther replied "If he continues it will come back to bite him."

 **Uther's Confession: Bigby is not as loyal as you would think. I was hoping he would be loyal like a dog but he is a lone wolf. Those a dangerous but for now if he does not continue to go after me and Gwen we will leave him be for now.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 15_

Jersey was talking to Diablo

"So Bigby is not very tough. He defeated me once but he got the woodsman to attack me from behind me." Jersey bragged "What a pussy."

Diablo looked unamused "I have slayed dozens of angels. You would be just a minion…still you have been useful so far."

"Thank you." Jersey replied

 **Jersey's Confession: Diablo is the leader of this tribe but I am using him. The guy has no social skills to speak of and controls this tribe with an iron fist while I do the dirty work because once Diablo is gone they go after the next in line. Me.**

"So what else do you do?" Jersey asked "You never really talk about yourself."

"There is nothing to say to people like you." Diablo snapped "You are just a bug not worthy of my greatness. Charr may seem like hell but I can assure you hell is a lot worse."

"I see…well I will stick to my pawnshop." Jersey replied

 **Diablo's Confession: I know Jersey will try to take me out in the future. He would be a fool not to try and take me out. But I am always one step ahead of others. The tribe thinks that I am the leader and I will make deals and have them do my dirty work.**

Jersey walks away and meets with Heather.

"Is it still thinking that it is in charge?" She asked

"Yes, hopefully he takes all of the votes in the merge." Jersey replied "He is getting more arrogant every day."

"I guess that what happens when you rule hell or something." Heather shrugged

 **Heather's Confession: If Gwen or Duncan makes it to the merge they will try to take me out so I just need someone to take the fall giving me three more days. Diablo is the perfect one to take the fall. He is strong and the leader.**

Deadpool then rode up on a Zergling herding other Zerglings.

"Yee haw! Got to take these Zergling down south." Deadpool said "Got to cook them up real nice."

Both Jersey and Heather look on.

"And he is the one Diablo wants out right?" Heather asked as Jersey nodded

 **Deadpool's Confession: I had to break up the strategy talk somehow. It sometimes gets a little boring. So why not try to be a cowboy.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 15_

Lobo was cooking some rice cooking more than what was supposed to be rationed.

"LOBO!" Uther yelled "That is three times the rice!"

"I do not care the main man has to eat!" Lobo said looking annoyed "Remember I am the muscle here."

"Aye you may be stronger than me but I am just as tough." Uther replied "Do not cross me."

"I will!" Lobo shouted "Guess who is up in numbers? Me!"

 **Uther's Confession: Not only is Lobo annoying but now since he has the numbers is eating our food and guess what it is all for him! Not for any of us. This reminds me when Arthas was younger and would steal from the kitchens when I trained him.**

"If we run out of food then what?" Uther asked "We starve."

"I can hunt!" Lobo shouted getting into Uther's face as Uther held his ground.

"Hunt what?" Uther asked "Zerglings? We are not allowed to hunt them. You going to eat lava?"

"There is always food." Lobo said as Maul got between them.

"No fighting." Maul said

"This man is the one getting into my face." Uther said

 **Lobo's Confession: I am the muscle on this tribe. They need me more than I need them. If we keep losing they have to vote each other out. Hell, I am tempted to throw every immunity challenge to vote out these weaklings.**

After they broke up Dehaka who was watching started to dig.

"I have experience. Zerg eat but can survive for years without food. I know where some is." Dehaka said to himself.

 **Dehaka's Confession: Planet is mostly uninhabited but some species survive. I will collect….store…and give out later if Lobo eats all food. I will be seen as a hero to the tribe.**

Lobo takes the bag of rice and burns it after Uther left.

"You want to bitch about rice?" Lobo said "How about the main man weakens you all!"

 **Lobo's Confession: No one *beeps* with the main man! You want to complained about my eating habits. Guess what I can still be strong even when hungry. No more rice for you Uther!**

 _Reward Day 16_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge one person will be holding onto a pole while two others will try to get him or her off. First tribe to 2 points wins reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

"You know it will be yes." Jersey said

"You will be playing for sandwiches. A whole basket of them and a cooler of soda." Nighteye said "Let's choose teams and get started."

Moments later.

"On the pole for the Heroes is Diablo. Pulling is Snow White and Deadpool. For the Villains Dehaka is on the pole while Bigby and Maul is pulling." Nighteye said "Survivors ready…go!"

All four ran out as Bigby started to pull Diablo who would not budge due to his size. Snow White and Deadpool made some progress. Diablo shoves Bigby back a ways.

"You have permission to use your force on me. I am safe." Diablo whispered as Maul started to life up the pole and move Diablo as Bigby ran back to help. Dehaka shoves Snow White away as Deadpool is unable to pull Dehaka off. Soon Diablo was across.

"Not what I expected but Villains score a point. They are up 1-0!" Nighteye yelled "Next up is Jersey on the pole for the Heroes while Duncan and Heather are pulling. For the Villains Lobo on the pole while Gwen and Uther are pulling. Survivors ready…go!"

Heather and Duncan run up and are unable to move Lobo at all. Uther grabs Jersey and yanks him off hard. Jersey kicks and struggles as Gwen gets kicked in the face.

"Watch the legs!" Nighteye said Uther brings Jersey over across the line. "Villains score! They win reward!" The villains cheer. "Great job! Your reward will be waiting for you at camp. Now who will be going to exile?"

"Duncan." Bigby said

"Duncan head to exile. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

 **Lobo's Confession: I wanted to throw the challenge but *beep* it the heroes are weak so I gave my tribe the win. They better thank me for it. I mean it. They need to build a statue in my honor.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 16_

The tribe came back to camp a bit disappointed.

"That was a tough loss." Snow White said "None of us could move them."

"Blah blah blah we should have never voted out Superman." Deadpool said "Sorry it was said like a million times by now."

 **Snow White's Confession: There is no excuse for our loss. We are just a weaker tribe. Even Diablo could not hold out. With Lobo, Uther, Maul, Dehaka, and Bigby on the other tribe and us with me, Heather, and Duncan we have no chance.**

"We could have really used those." Jersey said getting into the shelter. "Our food is running low."

"I do not need food." Diablo said "I just want to win."

"Next tribal council we need to vote out someone weak." Heather suggested "Duncan mostly."

"No one really likes him any ways." Jersey agreed "Plus the heroes are devastated."

"I want Deadpool gone but Duncan is expendable anyways." Diablo replied

 **Jersey's Confession: Snow White is not on our radar right now. She is a damsel in distress and is not a threat. Duncan however is along with the rest of the anti-heroes. All of them needs to go.**

"But for now, we need to concentrate on winning challenges." Jersey said "I know the merge usually happens at the final 10 but twists can always happen. I rather have the other tribe being whittled down."

"Do not worry. If we lose we can continue to control the vote." Diablo assured

"Unless and idol comes into play." Jersey reminded "There might be an idol on exile."

"I am not afraid of any idol." Diablo laughed

 **Heather's Confession: Diablo has gotten more and more arrogant each day. Doesn't he realize that anything can happen. Well I hope it happens to him and not me.**

Deadpool walks in "You should be. Even if you are the devil an idol can take you out. It took out Superman."

"Go away!" Jersey yelled

"Never! This is my cave too!" Deadpool said sitting down. "I am not moving!"

"Fine then we will all sit here quietly." Jersey said as they all sit down.

 **Deadpool's Confession: The villains are talking strategy again. Time to interrupt them and cause them to stop talking. Luckily, I am good at the silent game.**

"Who wants to play 20 questions." Deadpool said

"NO!" said the villain alliance.

 _Heroes Tribe Day 16_

The tribe came back to camp to see a setup of sandwiches and the tribe starts to dig in.

"This is very good." Uther said "Brings me back to the days that I was a squire."

"Best reward ever." Gwen added

"I get double for winning." Lobo said

"No, you do not. We split it evenly and if there is any leftover and no one else wants some it is all yours." Bigby explained "Do not be greedy."

"Do you want any Dehaka?" Gwen asked

"I do not care for already dead food." Dehaka replied

 **Dehaka's Confession: Zerg eat differently. Zerg can go months without food. I do not need food right now. Tribe needs food and tribe will get a surprise when I get back from confessional.**

"Rice bag is empty!" Dehaka shouted "Someone is disloyal to swarm."

The tribe gets up except for Lobo.

"Who did this?" Bigby asked very upset "That was two weeks' worth of rice that we rationed out."

"Seeing how only one person is not surprised." Maul said pausing for a moment before turning to Lobo. "I will think Lobo did it."

"Guilty as charged and I do not care." Lobo said "You guys need me more than ever now."

 **Bigby's Confession: I was willing to keep Lobo around for now but after he emptied our rice he is too dangerous to keep. If we lose again he is going home.**

"We do not need you." Uther said "We can do fine on our own. You are a burden to this tribe."

"I am not a burden! You guys need the main man!" Lobo shouted getting into Uther's face "If it was not against the rules I would kick your *beep*ing ass."

"I fought bigger enemies…and smarter." Uther replied. Lobo was about to throw a punch but Maul sent Lobo back.

"No fighting." Maul said

 **Uther's Confession: Lobo can talk trash about me and try to pick fights. I hold my ground. I did that against the Orcs. I did that against the Undead. And I will do that with Lobo.**

"You know what! You can all enjoy your *beep*ing sandwiches! Do not come crying to me when you lose to me in the finals." Lobo shouted walking away.

"What a sad man." Uther said

 **Lobo's Confession: I am throwing the challenge today. I do not care what those *beep*ers do. I need to teach them a lesson. I kicked superman's ass and I kick this tribe's ass as well.**

 _Day 16 Exile_

Duncan arrives on exile and starts digging. He finds a note "Turn in this note to give a random tribe member an advantage in a challenge in the merge." Duncan frowns and tosses the note into the lava.

 **Duncan's Confession: Like I would give a tribe member an advantage. I do not like any of them and by burning the note it keeps us on even ground. I have nothing to do but to sit back and relax.**

 _Immunity Day 17_

Both tribes walk into immunity.

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the tribes walk in. "Here is Duncan back from Exile."

"Did you find anything?" Deadpool asked

"No, I won a piece of fruit for myself." Duncan replied

"Today's challenge will have you all using a slingshot to fire a ball towards a hole. The hole is 300 yards away and first tribe to land their ball in the hole wins immunity." Nighteye explained "It will take 3 people to operate the sling shot and you will be in a team of 3 for each shot and the two teams in each tribe will switch off."

Moments later "The two teams on the Heroes is Heather, Diablo, and Jersey as team 1 and Duncan, Deadpool, and Snow White as team 2. On the villains it is Lobo, Bigby, and Dehaka as team 1. And Gwen. Maul, and Uther as team 2. Team 1 you are up. Heather and Jersey aim as Diablo pulls back and fires as the ball flies 100 yards. "Heroes are 200 yards away." Lobo aims and fires straight up as the ball lands 10 yards.

"Lobo what the hell are you doing?' Bigby asked as Lobo shrugged.

"Team 2 is out now." Deadpool fires getting 50 more yards. "Heroes are halfway there!" Nighteye said as Uther fires gaining 75 yards. "Villains need to catch up."

"Next up is team 1." Nighteye said as Diablo helps get the heroes 125 yards closer. "A huge drive for the Heroes Tribe! Villains you are up."

Lobo did not put as much effort as the ball traveled 10 yards.

"You got to be *beep*ing me!" Bigby yelled

"The heroes are only 25 yards away and the villains are still 205 yards away." Nighteye said as the team 2 takes over. Deadpool fires and gets within 5 yards of the hole. "Good toss getting closer." Uther managed 50 yards on his second toss. "Diablo can win it right here." Nighteye said as Diablo got it in easily. "Heroes win immunity safe from the vote!" the Heroes tribe won as the villains were angry with Lobo. "Sorry Villains I have nothing for you. Head back to camp."

 _Villains Tribe Day 17_

The tribe got to camp with Bigby and Uther extremely upset.

"What kind of bull*beep* are you playing?" Bigby demanded "You threw that damn challenge!"

Lobo laughed "Yeah but you guys need me. This is what happens when you do not apricate the main man!"

"For what?" Uther asked "You lost us more challenges than you won and you destroyed our rice. Give us one reason why we should not send you home."

"Because I have the idol." Lobo replied "Found it two days ago."

 **Lobo's Confession: I do not have the idol but I like to make them paranoid. Besides I am 100% safe tonight. Like I said they need me more than ever.**

After Lobo left the group discussed their plans.

"He does not have the idol." Gwen explained "The idol is at exile island and he never went."

"He will most likely vote for me anyways. I am willing to throw my votes at Lobo." Uther explained "If I go home than I go home."

"Agreed. No more trick this time." Bigby said

"What about Maul?" Uther asked "He votes against the Heroes alliance once."

"I had a grudge against Obi-Wan." Maul replied "I do not have one against you."

"Okay then it is settled." Uther said "We vote against Lobo."

 **Uther's Confession: I am still wary of the Anti-Heroes. They backstabbed us once and they can do it again but I am 99% certain that Lobo is going home tonight. If not then I will be feasting at the Loser's Lodge.**

The group splits up as Dehaka signals to Gwen and Uther.

"What is it?" Uther asked "Is this about the vote?"

"No…discovered food source." Dehaka explained "I need more time to get it. Underground…large crabs…edible…very tough shell. I can break. Promise to keep me and I will provide them."

"You got yourself a deal." Gwen said

 **Dehaka's Confession: I do not know my fate after this vote. I might be seen as an easy vote. I will not go down easily. Others plot. I provide to keep myself around. Lobo's sabotage helps me stay in the game.**

"I can hear many down there. Need one more day to catch one." Dehaka said

"This is the start of a new chapter of our tribe." Uther laughed

 **Gwen's Confession: Dehaka is not very social and spends most of his time away but if he can provide food I can see us offering him a spot in our alliance. I do question his loyalty though.**

The tribe started to pack up.

"So, Uther is going. No switching or I am kicking your ass." Lobo threatened

"You cannot do *beep* to me." Bigby replied "I know the plan."

"Good. Continue to be loyal to me and I will let you get second place." Lobo laughed as Bigby flipped him off when his back was to him.

 **Bigby's Confession: A part of me wants to keep Lobo since he will put a huge target on his own back but at the same time I cannot spend another minute with him. This is a bit harder than I expected.**

The tribe headed to Tribal Council.

 **Lobo's Confession: After this tribal council I will start trying in immunity challenges again but I will show no mercy at the merge. You get in my way I will cut your head off. HAHA! The main man has this game wrapped up.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Everyone take a seat and let's get started. So Bigby during the challenge you looked frustrated why is that?"

"Well it was obvious Lobo was throwing the challenge." Bigby replied as Lobo nodded arrogantly. "He claims to be the strongest but got beat by Uther. Hell, even Gwen could have shot further. Not to mention that he destroyed our rice."

"Wait he destroyed your rice?" Nighteye asked

"Because the guy was eating more than his fair share and destroyed it after I called him out on it." Uther replied

"You guys need me to carry this team." Lobo piped up. "You will; be destroyed without me."

"We can do fine without you." Uther replied "We keep losing because of you. You might have brawn but you lack common sense to use it."

"HEY! Don't you dare insult me!" Lobo snapped

"Maybe take some responsibility for once in your life!" Uther shouted "I fought Orcs and the Undead. And to be honest they were better looking and smelled much better."

"Please I could have killing them all!" Lobo said

"Knowing you, you probably would have destroyed our great cities." Uther said "You are nothing but a troublemaker."

"And you are a piece of *beep*." Lobo said

"Real mature." Gwen said "Did it take you 17 days to come up with that?"

"Shut up!" Lobo shouted as Nighteye was reading a newspaper while Deadpool was eating popcorn watching.

"Or what you will punch me? That will kick you out of the game." Gwen reminded "Or vote for me? You are just one vote and you do not have the hidden immunity idol."

"I do too! The main man found it." Lobo boasted

"Show it. Come on show it!" Gwen said

"You will see it after the vote." Lobo said as Deadpool offered Nighteye some popcorn which Nighteye took some.

"Sorry I had to watch." Deadpool said "This is grade A drama here."

"Dehaka do you have anything to add?" Nighteye asked

"Yes…Lobo full of essence but foolish. Unware that he is the exiled one." Dehaka said "Zerg only strong if everyone works as a team. Weak if work by themselves. Lobo is weak."

"Shut up Dehaku!" Lobo said misspeaking Dehaka's name. "You are the weak one. You have a bad arm!"

"Regrow after I lost previous arm." Dehaka said "I may not be social but I work to strength team. You are not loyal to team."

"Okay…umm guy with the small spikes on his head. Anything to add?" Nighteye asked

"My name is Maul and I feel…" Maul started to talk before Lobo interrupted him.

"I am not done! You guys are coming here to bash me! Why don't we get to the vote and see how chicken *beep* you all are in voting me out." Lobo taunted. "Back up those words."

"Okay it is time to vote then. Gwen you are first." Nighteye said as Gwen goes up and votes.

 **Lobo**

"Later and please do not come back." Gwen said as Uther then votes.

 **Lobo**

"You need a lesson in humility. Hopefully this will start you on that path." Uther said as Nighteye was shoving Deadpool out of Tribal Council as Maul votes followed by Lobo.

 **Uther**

"Get out of here loser." Lobo said as Bigby and Dehaka votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Uther**

 **Lobo**

 **Lobo**

 **Lobo**

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Lobo**

"I should kill each and every one of you!" Lobo yelled angrily "But production says that they will not pay me." He broke his torch and tossed it into the fire before walking off.

"Well no surprise on who was voted off and to be honest despite being the strongest you are better off without him. Head back to camp…you too Deadpool! I see you hiding in the bushes!"

"I am hiding among the bushes! Big difference!" Deadpool walks off.

 **Lobo's Final Words: This tribe is full of losers. I bet a million dollars that none of them will win. I hope you all break a leg and the other tribe walks all over you! You guys are pathetic pieces of *beep*! That deserves to die a *beep*ing bloody death!**

Voted for Lobo: Uther, Bigby, Gwen, Dehaka, Maul

Voted for Uther: Lobo

Next time on Survivor…Jersey's True form is revealed and without their strongest will the villain's tribe be able to pull off a win?

Notes on the booted: I wanted Lobo to go out with a bang and he did. The previous episodes was a slow build up as he fought with everyone and got taken out before the merge. He was a perfect per merge boot.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 7 **someone has an uglier face than me.**

Last time on Survivor, after the vote Snow White felt isolated being the last Hero. In Villains Tribe Gwen confronted Bigby after he betrayed her. Before reward Lobo got into a fight with Uther and tossed the rice into the fire. After Villains won reward Dehaka revealed that Lobo burned the rice and Lobo then decided to throw immunity. After their loss the villains were furious with Lobo's performance and after a very heated Tribal Council voted him off in a 5-1 vote. 11 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Villains Tribe Day 18_

The next morning after the vote the tribe was waiting for Dehaka.

"So, he said that he found some food?" Bigby asked

"Yes, just before the vote." Uther replied "Some sort of underground crab creatures."

"Well, let us hope there is some life on this planet." Bigby said "The Zerg wiped out most of the creatures here."

 **Bigby's Confession: We have no food and are literally starving but luckily for us Dehaka says that he found something and using the wood supplies the producers gave us we can hopefully cook them.**

Dehaka surfaces with a couple of freshly dead crabs that were huge.

"Wow!" Gwen said "That is enough to feed us."

"And then some." Uther replied "Good job Dehaka!"

"I will provide tribe with food. Tribe does not vote out I." Dehaka explained as he cracks them open as the tribe cooks them over lava.

 **Uther's Confession: Dehaka fulfilled his promise and fed us today and even better. He knows where more are. The crabs kind of tasted nasty but it was better than nothing.**

The tribe was eating the crabs Dehaka found.

"I am not very talkative but I provide food. Tribe provide safety during merge." Dehaka said

"You got it." Gwen replied.

 **Dehaka's Confession: I fulfilled my deal. If we lose Maul goes next then Bigby. I will not go after Mail. I will stay. That is my plan. To survive like I have for many years.**

"So, I have a proposition to make." Uther announced "I want us five to go to the final 5."

"That sounds like a good deal." Bigby replied "We can pick up Snow White."

"Or Duncan." Gwen added "No way he will want to stay with his tribe. He is probably a constant target."

"That is a good idea too. Maybe Deadpool. You in on this Maul?" Bigby asked as Maul nodded silently.

 **Gwen's Confession: I know Bigby wants to bring in Snow White because they know each other and I will do the same with Duncan. Maul on the other hand will flip. He is at the bottom of this tribe and will flip back to Diablo.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 18_

Most of the tribe was in the cave talking.

"So, in your universe you are a high ranking official?" Deadpool asked

"No just an assistant to the deputy mayor." Snow White replied "I mostly just assist that pig Ichabod Crane."

"Does it pay well?" Deadpool asked

Kind of." Snow White replied

 **Snow White's Confession: Deadpool is one of the most talkative people here and he asks so many questions like how much I earn. I know he is probing me for information he can use against me. I am not dumb.**

"So, what are your plans for the merge?" Deadpool asked

"I am figuring to stay with this tribe." Snow White replied "I have no where else to go. Tony and Superman were my only allies."

Deadpool cursed under his breath. "Chuck Norris or The Rock."

"Will you shut up!" Jersey yelled "You have been asking question to Snow White for over an hour."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I might be targeted next according to Episode 6 confessionals or was that Duncan…well I am in danger so I am trying to get the target on Snow White but then Jersey had to come up to me and try to tell me to shut up. Listen, last movie that did that is considered one of the worst X-Men films.**

"What? You do not like me talking?' Deadpool asked "I can talk."

"Please shut him up." Duncan mumbled

"Since I have met you all you do is talk, talk, talk!" Jersey complained "God! What the hell does it take to shut you up for a minute?"

"Show me your true form." Deadpool said

"I do not have a true form." Jersey said "I am just your average middle aged pawn shopkeeper who is good at challenges."

"Bzzz! Bullcrap!" Deadpool shouted "That is minus 10 points for the wrong answer. Come on. Show it to me."

 **Jersey's Confession: Damn it Deadpool I am not showing you my true form. I will continue to deny it every time you ask. This is why I hate him. He is worse than Bigby. All that Bigby does is invade my shop asking me questions and the occasional fight. But Deadpool is just like a fly that buzzes in your ear and you just want to swat it.**

After a few minutes of trying Deadpool gives up for now.

"Fine…but I will see your true form one of these days." Deadpool said

"I do not have one." Jersey replied

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh, Jersey Shore. I have played your game and I know that under that balding form lies a true devil. Well not really more like a skull and something out of my hallucinations. I will never give up on you!**

 _Villains Tribe Day 19_

Gwen was with Uther as threw rocks into the lava.

"So, you knew Arthas?" Gwen asked "The guy who played in the first season?"

"Yes…back before he turned into one of the undead." Uther replied "He is one of my greatest failures."

"What happened?" Gwen asked

"Before he fell he was a little bit bratty. Survivor showed his ugly side but he had great charisma." Uther explained "And he was a noble warrior but after the plague caused by the grain turned his people he focused on revenge."

"And that is how he fell?" Gwen asked

"Yes, after grabbing a cursed sword and killing his friend Muridin." Uther sighed "I fear once I go back I would be hunted by him."

 **Uther's Confession: I came here in hopes of showing Arthas that this game can be played honorably instead of with iron fist. However…after I accepted he turned to the undead and if my fate is to die when I get back then it is my fate but I will not be going down without a fight.**

"Wait you think Arthas is going to hunt you down?" Gwen asked looking concerned

"Aye, he already killed his father. The Arthas from season 1 is considered to be honorable compared to what he is now." Uther explained

 **Gwen's Confession: I always had a lot of problems. I am not great at making friends since I am not the friendliest but Uther has it worse than me. I respect the man more and I am glad I have him as my ally.**

"What about you?" Uther asked "I assume you know Duncan and Heather?"

"Me and Heather are rivals. We never got along during Total Drama Island but I got the last laugh as me and Owen took her out in the final 3. For Duncan it is complicated." Gwen explained

"I see…can we work with any of them?" Uther asked

"With Heather no. Better to get rid of her first chance we get." Gwen explained "With Duncan he might be useful."

 **Uther's Confession: I need to think about who to recruit from the other tribe. Duncan and Snow White would be out best bet and even if we lose Maul we can get the advantage over the villains.**

"Can we trust Bigby and Dehaka to stay with us?" Uther asked

"Not sure…Bigby is playing the game hard and Dehaka is letting him lead." Gwen said "Both of them are not very reliable."

 **Gwen's Confession: The merge will be happening soon and I would hate to be on the wrong side of numbers. When that happens people usually target me because I am the biggest threat. I do not want that to happen again.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 19_

Snow White was walking around camp as Duncan walks up to her.

"I have seen you talking to the villains." Duncan said "Do you know who they are targeting?"

"Either you or Deadpool." Snow White replied trying to push past him

"Well I heard from them that they are going after you." Duncan said "So you need to give me a better deal than they gave me."

"What do you mean?" Snow White asked

 **Duncan's Confession: I know with the numbers right now that we do not have much of a chance to overthrow the villains so I am waiting it out for the merge. But I can buy some time with Snow White. Deadpool tried and failed to put a target on her so we went to plan B. Make her scramble.**

"Why should I believe you?" Snow White asked

"Well you can take my word or you can be voted out next tribal council." Duncan replied

Snow White rolled her eyes and walked away.

 **Snow White's Confession: I already had my suspicion on what the villains would do. There is a good chance they are trying to play me and I will have to get them to turn the tables on Duncan and Deadpool.**

Snow White goes up to Diablo.

"So, I was wondering if we will vote out Deadpool or Duncan?" she asked "If we lose."

"I have yet to make a decision." Diablo said "A mere mortal cannot convince me."

"Well both of them will flip. Keep me and I will be loyal." Snow White pleaded

"You sound like we lost already. Such pessimistic attitude will not serve you well." Diablo snapped.

 **Diablo's Confession: Snow White needs to stop talking and listen. I am willing to drag her to the merge but I do not expect her or anyone not in my alliance to remain loyal. I just want the pathetic threats gone.**

Elsewhere Jersey was wandering camp alone when a Hydralisk ambushes him. Jersey transforms into his true form with a dear like skull on his head and a skinnier body.

"Ha! Got you to show me your true form!" Deadpool taunted. "Thanks Hydralisk! I owe you one." The Hydralisk slinks off.

"Damn it!" Jersey cursed

 **Deadpool's Confession: I saw his true form and it is hideous. I am so happy right now. But finally someone has an uglier face than me.**

 _Reward Challenge Day 20_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Heroes take a look at the new Villains Tribe…Lobo voted out of the last tribal council."

"Well so much for him. I guess DC could not beat Marvel just like at the Box Office." Deadpool said

"Today's challenge you will be wandering a maze. Your goal is to get to the end. You will be chased by Zerglings. Do not worry they will not harm you. Tribe with the most people in the end wins reward which is a good one. You will treated to a 3 course meal back at camp. Heroes you have one extra member who will be sitting out?" Nighteye asked

"I will." Snow White said

"Okay Snow White take a seat on the bench and everyone else you will be starting at random locations."

Everyone is set at their positions. "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as the Zerglings were released as everyone started to run. Diablo managed to smack a Zergling away while Duncan was the first one dragged away.

"Duncan is out!" Nighteye said as Gwen and Uther met up.

"Aye stick with me lassie!" Uther said as they slowly snuck past one. Maul made it through without incident.

"Maul is through! Villains have 1 member through!" Nighteye said as a giant wolf crashes through the exit with a Zergling on his back. "And Bigby as well!"

Heather was running for her life. "Diablo help!" she yelled as a Zergling grabbed her. Diablo did not seem to notice. Jersey managed to make it out.

"Heather is out and Jersey is through" Nighteye said as Diablo makes it out too. "And Diablo! Where is Dehaka?"

"Behind you." Dehaka said "I dug my way to the exit."

"I need to make a rule against that next time." Nighteye mumbled as Deadpool rode a Zergling out of the maze. "It is tied with Gwen and Uther left! If one of them makes it out Villains win!"

"I will hold them off! Run!" Uther yelled as Gwen ran as Uther held a couple of Zerglings back. In the end his gamble paid off as Gwen managed to reach the end.

"Villains win reward!" Nighteye yelled "Congratulations villains the feast will be delivered with some waiters back at camp. "However, in a twist one person from each camp will be going to exile island. Who will it be?"

"I volunteer. I do not need the food." Dehaka said "I will take Duncan."

"Okay Dehaka and Duncan head to exile. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island_

On exile Duncan and Dehaka arrived as both started to dig. Duncan dug up an extra pot for his tribe as Dehaka dug up the hidden immunity idol.

"Nice job." Duncan said

"Thanks." Dehaka replied

 **Duncan's Confession: I really do not have a problem with Dehaka. He does not say much unless you speak to him and since he has a hidden immunity idol I have an advantage knowing that information.**

Duncan made a fire and both of them hung out.

"I think Nighteye just tact this twist on because he has nothing better to do." Duncan commented.

 _Villains Tribe Day 20_

The food was delivered as the four were seated at the table.

"First course is the appetizer…a soup for everyone but Gwen who ordered a salad." Said the waiter

"So, what do wolves usually eat?" Uther asked Bigby.

"Grandmas." Bigby joked "But in truth I eat what a wolf usually eats. Meat. But I can eat other stuff which is why the rice has not made me sick."

 **Bigby's Confession: We kicked butt at the challenge and we won a feast. No more terrible tasting crab to get by on. Best of all we get to bond as a tribe…well most of us. Maul keeps to himself.**

The second course arrived as Uther had a whole chicken while Gwen had a hamburger and some fries, Maul had some food from his home planet and Bigby had a steak.

"So, Maul care to tell us more about yourself?" Gwen asked

"Nothing much to say." Maul replied "I was force sensitive at a young age and was trained as a sith."

 **Uther's Confession: Maul is lucky to get this far. He never really talks or do much. We always bigger fish to fry and I worry about him going forward. He might go back to his original alliance when we merge.**

The final course came in as Gwen had ice cream, Maul had a desert from his planet, Uther had some pastries, and Bigby got a slice of cake.

"I think this reward was worth it. And Dehaka decided to go to exile in order to have us enjoy reward." Bigby said

"How noble of him." Uther added

 **Gwen's Confession: I am not sure how noble Dehaka is. There are rewards at exile and Dehaka could be trying to find the idol. I need to watch out for him because who knows what he could do with it.**

 _Heroes Tribe Day 20_

The tribe came back after barely losing the challenge.

 **Diablo's Confession: We could have won today but we have 3 people in this tribe that are weak. One is my ally and the others is Duncan and Snow White. I prefer to target them now over Deadpool. I hate losing especially to the mortals on the other team. If I fought gods losing would be understandable.**

"That was beyond pathetic" Diablo said "We should have won. Me and Jersey easily got past them."

"Usually by forcing our way." Jersey added

"Hey! Just remember I am your ally." Heather warned

"I know mortal. Do not remind me." Diablo snapped "I was talking about Duncan. And to an extent Snow White."

"I did not participate." Snow White reminded

"I KNOW!" Diablo said

 **Snow White's Confession: All of a sudden Diablo started to complain and shout on our loss. Of course, he blamed me and Duncan despite the fact that I did not participate in the challenge and he did not blame his ally who was one of the first ones out.**

Afterwards Heather caught up with Snow White.

"I do not do this often but I am sorry for his behavior." Heather said "Diablo can act like this….I am guessing it is because he hates losing."

"Well maybe we should target him if we lose." Snow White offered "You can join us the Heroes. And you and me can make it into the final 3."

"I would like that." Heather said

 **Heather's Confession: I do feel bad for Snow White because she did not deserve to be shouted at but my allies are Diablo and Jersey because I can beat them in the end. I am sticking with them. I doubt I can beat two heroes at the end.**

 _Immunity Day 21_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Here is Duncan and Dehaka back from exile. Today's challenge one player from each tribe will be shooting stones using sling shots at small dropship drones. When one is hit that tribe will earn a point. First tribe to 3 wins immunity. Heroes you have one extra member who will be sitting out?"

"Me." Heather said

"Heather take a seat on the bench. Everyone else draw for spots." Nighteye said "First up is Deadpool vs Uther." The drone was released "Go!"

Both fire accurately but Uther's hit first.

"Uther managed to score. Villains are up 1-0!" Nighteye said "Next up is Duncan vs. Bigby…go!" Another drone gets released as Bigby's shot missed. Duncan hits it on the first try.

"I had a lot of experience." Duncan said

"Heroes have tied it. It is now 1-1!" Nighteye said "Next up is Diablo vs. Maul." Diablo missed while Maul hits. "Villains are back up 2-1! Next up is Gwen vs. Snow White."

Both fired multiple times but Gwen clips the drone sending it crashing.

"Villains win immunity!" Nighteye said as the villains cheer. "Sorry Heroes I will be seeing you tonight at Tribal Council."

 _Heroes Tribe Day 21_

The tribe gets back to camp.

"Well that sucked" Duncan said "We had a chance at least but Diablo you missed badly."

"I am unfamiliar with mortal weapons." Diablo said

 **Diablo's Confession: I threw the challenge because my ally Maul was next to go. I need him when we merge and we can vote out someone before the merge before they have a chance to join up with their tribe.**

Snow White was meeting with Duncan and Deadpool.

"So, I was thinking we make a move to vote out Diablo." Snow White suggested

"Why?" Duncan asked

"Because Diablo is the biggest threat but in the merge he will have the biggest target. If we can tie it up we can go to rocks." Snow White reminded "Which leave him immune and one of you immune. I am risking myself with this move as we have 25% chance of going home."

 **Snow White's Confession: I wanted to make a big move and forcing the tribe to draw rocks is the best plan I can come up with. If that does not work I can get the villains to turn on Duncan or Deadpool. Try playing both sides against each other and pick which side I want to go with.**

"Well we are with you." Deadpool said "They will probably go for Duncan so he is safe from the purple rock. Besides if I am going to go home I rather it be by a rock."

"Good to know." Snow White said getting up and walking away.

"Are you really going to risk it?" Duncan asked

"Hell no!" Deadpool said "I am not risking my time here on a dumb rock. It's like being taken out due to 1000 idols in play."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I am going to have a talk with the villains and see if their heads are not up their asses for once. If they are well I will go with Snow White's plan.**

Snow White was with the villains "Are we voting out Deadpool or Duncan tonight?"

"Deadpool." Diablo replied "He is the bigger threat."

"Got it." Snow White said "If there is any change let me know."

"We will" Heather replied

 **Heather's Confession: Looks like Snow White finally got the hint now to make any waves, However…moments after she left Deadpool showed up.**

After Snow White leaves Deadpool walks over. "Oh dear. 7 dwarves came over and told me a little secret on what Snow White was doing."

"What?" Jersey asked

"Well she is playing both sides." Deadpool explained "She wanted us to draw rocks. So here is the deal. She is voting for Diablo and use the rocks to take out Jersey or Heather."

"Foolish mortal trying to take out my minions." Diablo commented "She will feel my wrath."

 **Deadpool's Confession: This is my plea. Best case we cause a tie and I am safe. Worst case I am voted out because Snow White decided to go back on her word.**

After Deadpool left the villains alliance as they talked among themselves.

"I am not sure if he is telling the truth or is just lying to save his own ass." Jersey said "I do not trust him."

"He might be telling the truth." Heather said "Snow White has been trying to shake things up."

"Does not mean that she will secede." Diablo replied "Deadpool is good at challenges and Snow White is not."

 **Diablo's Confession: Unless someone pulls one of those stupid idols out the villains control this vote and either Deadpool or Snow White will go home. I am conflicted and for once will ask my minions on what they want to do. Besides I have to give them some inclusion into this alliance or they might go rouge.**

"We will put it to a vote." Diablo said "Majority rules."

The tribe started to pack and head out to Tribal Council.

 **Snow White's Confession: I am pretty nervous about tonight's Tribal Council. I am risking myself tonight if it goes to rocks or I can play it safe. I just want to make it to the merge.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome back to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone took a seat. "So, after Superman was voted out you guys are losing challenge after challenge and only won once. Duncan how does that make you feel?"

"Well it was obviously a choice that we made to kind of regret. We are going to be even in these tribes." Duncan explained "Still it does not feel good losing all the time. At least I want to win reward."

"Jersey, 3 villains make up this tribe. Do you feel safe this tribal Council?" Nighteye asked

"Yes." Jersey replied "We are in power and are the swing votes."

"Swing votes?" Snow White asked "Isn't that a bit arrogant of you guys?"

"No. We did not go out and campaign. We stayed in the cave and you all came to us." Jersey explained

"Snow White is this true?" Nighteye asked

"Well…I wanted to get all of my bases covered." Snow White replied "I know where my loyalties lie."

"Her loyalties is with her Heroes on the other Tribe." Deadpool reminded.

"And where would you go?" Snow White asked

"My ally Lobo was voted out. I am a free agent looking for a good deal." Deadpool replied

"Heather, both Deadpool and Snow White are obviously the targets. Who is the better one to keep?" Nighteye asked

"We spoke about it a lot. Deadpool is good at challenges and Snow White is less of a wild card." Heather replied "We took a vote on it and decided but we are keeping everyone in the dark until after the vote."

"Diablo, is this a good strategy because there are only 4 villains out of 10 left." Nighteye asked "And who knows where Maul's loyalties lie."

"Maul is loyal to me. I threw the challenge because he told me that he was next." Diablo explained "Every win and every loss for immunity was planned based on how secure Maul is because he is loyal to me. For everyone else it takes just one person to come to us for us to take control."

"You threw immunity?" Deadpool asked "First it was Lobo then you. Is anyone playing this game? Duncan what do you think?"

"Deadpool stop trying to play host. Duncan same question." Nighteye snapped

"I am pissed off that someone would throw a challenge without telling us." Duncan replied "I makes me not want to be part of your alliance."

"Your loss." Diablo said

"It is time to vote. Snow White you are up first." Nighteye said as Snow White votes followed by Diablo then Jersey, Heather, Duncan, and Deadpool. None of the votes were shown. "I will read the votes." Nighteye grabbed the urn. "First vote…"

 **Deadpool**

 **Snow White**

 **Snow White**

 **Deadpool**

 **Snow White**

"Either person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Snow White**

Snow White grabbed her torch without saying a word.

"Snow White the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch as Snow White walks away. "Sometimes saying the wrong words at Tribal Council can get you voted out. Head back to camp."

 **Snow White's Final Words: I overplayed and I admitted to playing both sides. This game is very tough but I enjoyed playing it even if I did not make the jury. The good news is Bigby is still in it and if he can win it I would be happy.**

Voted for Snow White: Deadpool, Diablo, Jersey, Heather

Voted for Deadpool: Snow White, Duncan

Next time on Survivor…both tribes merge as chaos erupts. Diablo setts his sights on new targets but another alliance comes in to challenge him.

Notes on the booted: I had no idea what to do with Snow White early on but the last couple of episodes she was strong in and unfortunately was caught playing both sides. If she stayed low Deadpool would have gone home.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 8 **What's in the box!?**

Last time on Survivor…with Lobo out Dehaka found some crabs that he promised in order to feed the tribe. In the Heries Tribe Deadpool was trying to put the target on Snow White. Villains won reward and bonded while Dehaka found the hidden immunity idol on exile. Heroes lost immunity and Snow White tried to convince Deadpool and Duncan to target Diablo and then went to the villains to target Deadpool. During Tribal Council Snow White admitted to playing both sides while Diablo admitted that he threw the challenge in order to save Maul. Snow White was voted out in a 4-2 vote. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Heroes Tribe Day 21_

The next morning the tribe was out of the cave by the fire in silence.

"So, anything to say about throwing the challenge?" Duncan asked "Because that pisses me off."

"I did it to save Maul." Diablo replied "Do not lecture me."

"I will. For someone who was complaining about losing you showed yourself as a hypocrite." Duncan said "Whatever I am done with you."

 **Duncan's Confession: Diablo might be the big bad boss at the end of a game but here he is like everyone else and making mistakes left and right. I threw a vote on Deadpool because he annoys me a lot and I was not in danger. Both of them can go.**

"If we do not merge that mortal is next." Diablo said to Jersey.

"Fine with me." Jersey replied

 **Diablo's Confession: No one shall question me in this game. I rule with an iron fist and anyone who opposes me shall fall.**

"So, what is our plan?" Heather asked coming back with treemail "We have a merge and we only have four people."

"I will make up a plan. Do not worry." Diablo said as the tribe starts to panic.

 **Heather's Confession: I am worried because I know two people who want me gone. I want to win not be picked off one by one.**

 _Villains Tribe Day 21_

"Looks like we are merged." Gwen said coming back to camp with a note. "We have some time to gather our stuff."

 **Gwen's Confession: I love to make the merge. No longer will I be targeted for being weak. I can easily hide without being targeted for my strength. My only concern is Heather.**

The tribe was packing up.

"Are you good with me and Uther?" Gwen asked Bigby.

"Yes I am. We had a rough few days." Bigby replied "We can be four strong. Five if we get Snow White. And six if we get Duncan too."

"What about Dehaka?" Gwen asked

"He is with me. He follows the power player." Bigby assured.

 **Bigby's Confession: The next few days will be nerve wrecking. Usually the person with the most power is targeted first and I hate to be that guy who goes first.**

The tribe headed out to the new camp location.

 **Uther's Confession: The heroes got decimated and I expect Snow White to be gone which just leaves me and Gwen. But we never give up or surrender. I expect to fight until the bitter end.**

 _Merged Tribe Day 21_

All ten remaining contestants entered the new camp which was a bit bigger and was a plateau with a cavern in the middle.

"Looks just the same except we are higher." Gwen commented

"True, but I doubt the writer will use this location again." Deadpool commented breaking the fourth wall not knowing that the writer can limit his screen time. "Ok I will stop picking on you oh great writer."

"Who are you talking to?" Bigby asked

"The creator." Deadpool said walking off.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Good thing I can read this fanfic as it is being written. I am Deadpool and I like ponies and having my mouth stitched shut. HEY! Stop making me say things! I take all of the nice comments that I gave to you back.**

"Hey look a care package!" Deadpool said opening a crate. "Food sweet food!"

"Nice." Duncan said

 **Duncan's Confession: I was a target since day 1 here and now I am at the merge and still with my hidden immunity idol. This game is looking up for me.**

The tribe set the food up and started to eat as Diablo and Dehaka stayed back.

"Any reason you two are not eating?" Heather asked

"I do not partake in mortal food." Diablo replied

"You said that before." Deadpool reminded

"I do not eat this kind of food." Dehaka said "I eat the crabs burrowed deep inside this place."

 **Dehaka's Confession: I do not like rice or Terran food. I eat the essence of the crabs. Grow better and burrowing. Able to stay underground. Hear strategizing. Very useful.**

"We should name our Tribe while we are all here and before we split up into our groups." Heather suggested

"She is right." Bigby said "What should we call ourselves?"

"I know they used this name before but we could call ourselves the Zerg tribe." Gwen said

"I hate copying others." Duncan replied "Maybe the Terran Tribe."

"I have it." Heather said "The Overmind Tribe."

"That can work." Jersey said

"I prefer the Diablo Tribe but whatever makes you mortals happy." Diablo commented

 **Heather's Confession: So, we named the tribe Overmind Tribe based on the previous leader of the Zerg. I hope this can relate to me being the brains behind everything once Diablo is gone. I expect him to go first if numbers do not go our way.**

After the meal the tribe splits up into their groups.

Uther took Deadpool aside.

"So, what happened to Snow White?" Uther asked "I assumed the villains voted her out."

"Actually, I was the target but Snow White revealed that she was playing both sides and voted out." Deadpool replied "If she kept quiet I would have gone actually."

"Well we could use you." Uther said "Because it is just me and Gwen now."

"Say no more…seriously say no more because we will save this talk for later after immunity." Deadpool said "More drama this way."

 **Uther's Confession: I guess my original plan of getting Deadpool on my side did not work…the guy is very strange. He keeps talking into the cameras and saying that we are part of a fanfiction.**

Gwen, Heather, and Duncan were by the water well gathering some water.

"So, it is strange that all of us made it to the merge." Gwen said "Considering how all of us are considered the weakest."

"I had nothing to worry about." Heather boasted "I always had a way to get out of situations."

"Except the final 3 and the pre-merge." Gwen teased

"I out lasted you twice!" Heather yelled

"Shush." Duncan said "We are all finalists here. Can we at least make a pact not to target each other for now?"

"No deal! Goth girl goes if Diablo demands it." Heather said

"Hey I am agreeing to it. There are bigger threats." Gwen said

 **Heather's Confession: Me and Gwen never liked each other and if I have a chance to take her out I will take it. Call it revenge for having my head shaved back on Total Drama Island.**

Heather walks off.

"Well I tried making a truce." Duncan said

 **Duncan's Confession: I had my problems with people but I threw that aside once in a while like when I teamed up with Harold. But as long as the two girls go for each other and not me I will be fine.**

By the cave Diablo meets with Dehaka after finding him.

"Where is your loyalties?" Diablo asked

"I go with the one in power." Dehaka replied "You have power but you have yet to prove it."

"I am the leader of hell! My power is limitless." Diablo said "You are but a bug. Not a threat."

Dehaka laughed "Outside yes…in here you need to prove to me that you can be in power."

 **Diablo's Confession: These mortals should follow the strongest one which is me. I command trillions of demons but these mortals need to learn their place.**

"You might command demons but the Zerg can adapt." Dehaka said walking away

"Fool." Diablo said

 **Dehaka's Confession: If Diablo can get the numbers. I will follow. I only follow Bigby because he has the power. My strategy will change depending who is in power.**

Elsewhere Jersey and Bigby were outside of camp looking down at the lava.

"I wonder if you can survive falling into lava." Jersey said "The big bad wolf finally gone."

"Do not even think about it." Bigby replied unamused "You try I will kick your ass again."

"Yes…I remember our last fight." Jersey rubbed his temple. "But I would have won the first fight if the woodsman did not save your ass."

"So, did you bring me here to threaten me or offer me a deal?" Bigby asked "Because I do not accept any deals from you."

"Well I was going to reluctantly offer you a spot in my alliance." Jersey chuckled a bit "But I guess you want to side with the soon to fall heroes."

 **Bigby's Confession: Jersey is a con artist and someone who I do not want to talk with unless it is investigating a case. He might seem like a harmless man but he is evil inside. There is a reason he is called the Jersey Devil.**

"I am not surprised that you are following someone else." Bigby said "You followed the Crooked Man and now you are following Diablo."

"I am not following him!" Jersey snapped "I am using him."

"That is not what Deadpool said." Bigby chuckled and walked away.

 **Jersey's Confession: Bigby has always been a thorn in my side and if I can get him out then it is better for me. I need to convince Diablo that he has to go over anyone else. I think he might have made a few enemies in this game.**

Jersey walks back to Diablo.

"I think we should target Bigby." Jersey said

"No!" Diablo snapped "Only I decide who goes this time. While I will take your suggestion into consideration I am the one who makes the ultimate choice."

Bigby watches nearby amused.

"Fine…" Jersey muttered.

 **Diablo's Confession: Jersey wants to lead while I follow. I will not let that happen. Only I am the leader. Bigby is a good choice but I want a Hero to go not an anti-hero. Heroes will not work with me. Ant-Heroes will.**

Maul walks over.

"Good, what have you seen so far?" Diablo asked

"Deadpool is goofing off. Duncan and Gwen are making waves by trying to team up." Maul explained "Dehaka is underground and Uther is exploring."

"Any threats?" Diablo asked

"Yes…Uther, Gwen, and Bigby are." Maul responded

"Good. Keep observing." Diablo ordered

 **Jersey's Confession: I hate how Maul is given more respect than me. Maul survived but he does not do much but observe and strike. I am in here risking my ass trying to get people over on my side.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 22_

Gwen comes into camp with mail.

"We have rock mail." Gwen said

"Rock mail?" Uther asked

"Well there are no trees so our mailbox is a rock…sorry bad joke." Gwen replied "Looks like we have immunity challenge."

 **Gwen's Confession: Back at Total Drama Island I was pretty good at challenges. I won quite a bit but here I do not stand much of a chance. Trying to beat people like Bigby or Diablo is impossible. All I faced were other teenagers.**

 _Immunity Day 22_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be standing on a platform over the pool we set up. Last one standing wins immunity. Let's get started."

Everyone stands on the platform.

"This seems way to easy…is there a twist?" Deadpool asked

"Oh, you will see." Nighteye replied.

15 minutes into the challenge.

"I will be offering a temptation. I have a slice of pizza." Nighteye said as Duncan steps down.

"I a safe." Duncan said swimming over and grabbing the pizza.

"And then there were 9." Nighteye said as 15 more minutes passed "Okay second temptation. A bag of rice and a bag of beans if two people step down."

Gwen steps down "No way I beat some of these guys." She said Dehaka also steps down.

"Gwen and Dehaka step down. 7 are left." Nighteye said passing the bags of beans and rice to the two.

1 hour into the challenge.

"It has been an hour and I have a special temptation. A hidden immunity idol in camp. I have a clue to it's location. First person to come to me gets it." Nighteye said as Heather jumps in. Bigby and Diablo follow however Heather's head start got her the clue. "Heather gets the clue. Jersey, Deadpool, Uther, and Maul are left in the challenge."

1 hour and 30 minutes into the challenge.

"Here is the next temptation…a covered box. Inside is something." Nighteye said as Deadpool jumps in.

"Mine!" Deadpool swims over "What's in the box!? What's in the box!?"

Nighteye opens it to reveal nothing.

"Damn! Too good to be true." Deadpool said tossing the box away.

2 hours into the challenge.

"One more temptation…" Nighteye said opening a box showing a whole turkey.

"Maul…. Jersey if I jump will I be safe?" Uther asked

"Why should we protect you?" Jersey asked

"Because if you jump I will not vote you out and I have the numbers." Uther explained

"Fine we both jump." Jersey said as both of them jump in.

"Maul wins immunity!" Nighteye said "Maul congratulations you are immune. Everyone else you are vulnerable for tonight's tribal council."

 _Overmind Tribe Day 22_

The tribe came back to camp as Bigby pulled aside the Heroes and Villains.

"So, do we vote out Diablo?" Bigby asked

"Diablo is the biggest threat so it makes sense." Uther replied

"Then it is settled…where is Gwen?" Bigby asked noticing one is missing.

"Not sure she said that she had to get some water." Uther said

"Or maybe she is spying on Heather because you know the clue." Deadpool reminded.

 **Bigby's Confession: If all goes as plan Diablo should go. I doubt that Heather would use on idol on someone this early but I will wait until she gets back.**

Gwen was following Heather who was looking for the idol by the well.

"I know it is around here somewhere." Heather said checking around the well.

 **Heather's Confession: I won a clue to the hidden immunity hidden around camp and I need to find it. I want protection because I am not sure about my alliance's chances now in the merge.**

After a few minutes of looking Heather found the idol.

"Got it." Heather said stuffing it in her shirt and walking off.

Gwen stayed behind for a few minutes waiting for the coast to clear before coming out from hiding. "This complicates things."

Gwen walks over to Uther.

"We have a problem." Gwen said

 **Gwen's Confession: With Heather having the idol complicates things. Because the smart thing to do is to use the idol on Diablo but she might just keep it for herself and we do not have the votes to split it so we have to pile our votes on one person.**

"But who?" Uther asked

"We have three choices." Gwen said "Heather, Jersey, or Diablo. All three could get the idol."

"We could be thinking this over too much." Uther said as Deadpool walks in.

 **Uther's Confession: I assume that I might be getting some votes tonight. I am one of the stronger ones and the villains are targeting the heroes. With an idol in play complicates things.**

"I have an idea." Deadpool said

"What is the idea?" Gwen asked

"Simple, we vote for Heather." Deadpool suggested "They all know that we are targeting Diablo or so they thought."

"Fine, because it might be me going home if you are wrong." Uther said

"Well…about that. I have a double agent." Deadpool said

 **Deadpool's Confession: We not really but when I have someone who can tunnel under people and spends his time alone…I can use him as the perfect spy. Especially when he can tunnel just a couple of feet under people. Or about a meter if you go by the metric system.**

Elsewhere the Villains were discussing the vote.

"So, who goes home?" Jersey asked "Shall we vote out Uther?"

"No, we go for an anti-hero as much as I hate the heroes the anti-heroes are a bigger threat." Diablo explained

"So, then which of the four should go home?" Heather asked "Bigby or Deadpool?"

"Neither." Diablo said "Duncan."

"Wait why Duncan?" Heather asked confused

"He is our best chance to get the votes." Diablo explained "We can see if we can get someone to flip."

 **Diablo's Confession: If I had the votes I would take out that annoyance Deadpool or Bigby but we are down so it is better to take out a non threat.**

"Well I have the idol. Who should we use it on?" Heather asked

"Use on who you think is going home." Diablo commanded "They might go for me but they might go for Jersey or you since they know you have the clue."

"So, it's a one in three chance we go home." Jersey said "Only Maul is safe."

 **Jersey's Confession: This is not how I want to go out. They could just vote me out since I am neither the biggest threat or the idol holder and just take out the guy least likely to have an idol played on him.**

Heather heads back to the shelter to pack her things.

 **Heather's Confession: I have no idea who to use this idol on. I could use it on myself just to make sure I am safe and try something after Diablo or Jersey goes or do I risk myself by playing the idol on Jersey or Diablo.**

Before the vote Dehaka met with Deadpool, Duncan, and Bigby.

"So, they are voting for you Duncan and you have a 1 in 3 chance of going home." Deadpool said "Well hope you like Russian roulette because they did not discuss who the idol is being play on…right Dehaka."

"That is correct." Dehaka said

 **Duncan's Confession: This pisses me off. I did nothing to deserve a target and if they think they are taking me out they have another thing coming to them. I am going to raise hell tonight.**

The tribe gathers their stuff and heads to Tribal Council.

 **Bigby's Confession: This is going to be an important vote. Because if we lose this vote the alliance could fall apart because instead of being up by two people we would be up by one and it takes one idiot to screw it up. *cough* Deadpool *cough*.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Take a seat and we will get started. So, Maul how does it feel to win immunity. Did you need it?"

"No, not at all. If I did not win I feel that I would not be targeted." Maul explained "More threatening people are here."

"Heather you received a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Did you find it?" Nighteye asked

"No, I tried to find it but the clue is difficult." Heather replied

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Gwen you have something to say?" Nighteye asked

"I know Heather from Total Drama Island and one thing she was good at is lying and manipulating." Gwen explained "She might be lying."

"Whatever Goth Girl." Heather said

"Bigby, how is the camp now that there are 10 of you?" Nighteye asked

"It sucks." Bigby replied. "Our camp is the same. Lava on all sides, the heat, and boring landscape. Could have gotten a better planet."

"Diablo, what do you think of your new tribemates?" Nighteye asked

"Same as always." Diablo replied "They are below me."

"Not something you would say about people would fill the jury." Duncan replied

"I am the Diablo. Even angels are beneath me." Diablo explained

"Duncan how will you be voting tonight?" Nighteye asked

"I am voting for a villain because they are voting for me." Duncan replied "One of those three will be going home."

"How did you find out?" Jersey asked

"I have my ways." Duncan replied "Maybe someone in your alliance is giving me information including who Heather is using the idol on."

"Who was it?" Diablo demanded

"Not telling." Duncan said "But if one of you go home blame that person."

"Jersey who do you think that person is?" Nighteye asked

"Not sure but I am thinking he is just making up lies in order to turn us against each other." Jersey replied

"Deadpool, anything to add before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Nope, I just want to see the result. Keep the audience on the edge of their seats." Deadpool said "Will Heather play her idol on the right person? Time to find out."

"It is time to vote. Diablo you are up first." Nighteye said as Diablo votes.

 **Duncan**

"I will find out who told you and I will get rid of that traitor." Diablo said as Jersey votes followed by Maul then Heather.

 **Duncan**

'You last way to long every season you are on." Heather said as Gwen votes followed by Uther then Deadpool, Duncan, Bigby, and finally Dehaka.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn.

"Before you read the votes I have something for you." Heather said bringing up the idol "Play this on Diablo."

Deadpool gasped.

"This is in fact a hidden immunity idol." Nighteye said "All votes for Diablo will not count. First vote…"

 **Duncan**

 **Duncan**

 **Duncan**

 **Duncan**

 **Heather**

Deadpool laughed "Gotcha!"

 **Heather**

 **Heather**

 **Heather**

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury…"

 **Heather**

Heather grabbed her torch. "I guessed wrong" she said brining her torch up.

"Heather the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as he snuffed her torch as Heather walks away. "It is clear that there is two alliances but how long will that last. Head back to camp."

 **Heather's Final Words: I lasted as long as I could and I figured that would be voting for Diablo since he is the biggest threat or Jersey for being the second biggest. I do not have anyone to blame but good luck to everyone but I will rip you apart in the jury.**

Voted for Heather: Duncan, Deadpool, Bigby, Dehaka, Gwen, Uther

Voted for Duncan: Heather, Diablo, Jersey, Maul

Next time on Survivor…one Survivor is falsely accused of betraying his alliance and one survivor makes a deal the save themselves in exchange for another.

Notes on the booted: Heather was not really a big character seeing how she was surrounded by even more bigger characters but I gave her quite a bit of screen time at the merge but she was voted out on a gamble.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 9 **I just need him to keep his end of the bargain.**

Last time on Survivor the tribes merge and called the new tribe Overmind. The Heroes and Anti-Heroes formed a 6 person alliance while Duncan tried to get Gwen and Heather to work together in order to made a Total Drama Alliance. Diablo, Jersey, and Heather each tried to sway someone in their alliance only to fail each time. Maul won immunity and Heather received a clue to the hidden immunity idol during the challenge and found the idol but Gwen saw her. The Heroes and Anti-Hero alliance picked someone who they thought would not use the idol on while the Villains tried to target Duncan. After the votes were cast Heather used her idol on Diablo but the other alliance voted for Heather sending her to the jury in a 6-4 vote. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Overmind Tribe Night 22_

The tribe came back to camp as Diablo brought Jersey and Maul aside.

"Okay who told them?" Diablo demanded "I know one of you told Duncan."

"Do not look at me. I was on board with our plan." Jersey said "I could have gone home as well."

"But you weren't." Diablo said "You were a bigger threat."

 **Diablo's Confession: I feel that Jersey betrayed us and told them who we were voting for to save his skin. I do not have proof but I do not need it. I am the lord of hell.**

"I do not know why they took out Heather." Jersey snapped "So just drop it."

"Do not talk back to me!" Diablo yelled "I AM THE LORD OF HELL AND I WILL FIND OUT WHO TOLD THEM!"

"Whatever, you do not scare me and I have the word devil in my name." Jersey said rudely. "I am the Jersey Devil."

 **Jersey's Confession: Diablo wants to accuse me of telling Duncan but Diablo's meetings may have been spied on. Some of the other alliance's members are very sneaky.**

Elsewhere Dehaka met with Duncan.

"Where is Bigby?" Dehaka asked

"This is not his or Deadpool's concern." Duncan replied "Who is Diablo blaming?"

"Jersey." Dehaka answered

"Great, maybe we can drive a wedge between them even more." Duncan explained

 **Duncan's Confession: Out of my original Tribe Dehaka was the one who I liked the most. He keeps to himself but does nothing to annoy me. Bigby is okay but I like the fact that he is a badass and Deadpool I hate but unfortunately, he is my closest ally.**

"You have a plan?" Dehaka asked

"Well we wait for them to implode then we strike." Duncan said

"Good plan…." Dehaka said

 **Dehaka's Confession: I am still loyal to Bigby but I go whoever has the power. If Duncan gets power I shall follow him. If Diablo gets power I shall follow him. For now I stay hidden helping out when needed.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 23_

Diablo walks over to Duncan. "I have some questions human." He asked

"Go on." Duncan replied suspiciously.

"Who told you the plan?" Diablo demanded

"Well not Heather since we voted her out. And Maul is too loyal so you can figure out who betrayed you." Duncan explained

"I knew it. Thank you, mortal. You shall live to see another day." Diablo said getting up and walking away.

 **Duncan's Confession: Of course I was going to lie to Diablo. He already is at odds with Jersey and I would love to make sure that the duo is taken apart leaving Diablo vulnerable.**

"He will pay for betraying me." Diablo said to himself.

 **Diablo's Confession: Duncan confirms it. I thought I could trust Jersey but he is a snake. A giant one. Like the one that challenged me thousands of years ago. I crushed that and I will crush him.**

Jersey was by the cave talking to Bigby.

"You serious? Lobo destroyed the rice?" Jersey asked

"Yes, which is why he is gone now." Bigby replied "Oh hi Diablo."

"JERSEY! YOU BETRAYED ME! I CONFIRMED IT!" Diablo shouted

"I did not betray you!" Jersey yelled back "What part of that do you not understand?"

"You are out of the alliance." Diablo said before walking off.

"So, it is just you and Maul now?" Jersey yelled "Good luck with that."

 **Jersey's Confession: We had a little spat yesterday and today he just went off on me. Diablo is stubborn and when angry he messes up. He might be the lord of hell but he is not a lord out here and if he wants me out then I will target him next then. Which means…I have to work with Bigby.**

"So Bigby want to help me take out Diablo?" Jersey asked

"Yeah sure but you owe me one." Bigby replied

 **Bigby's Confession: This is perfect. Best case scenario for my alliance. We not only took out an idol and one of the villains but the alliance of three turned into an alliance of two. Even better that Jersey who I hate wants to join my alliance. He can join but he will be the first to go.**

Elsewhere Uther and Gwen we alone.

"So, the Villains are on the run and the anti-heroes are taking over." Uther reminded.

"That is true but at the same time we are not helpless. Hopefully we can think of something." Gwen replied

"I did not come all this way to be voted out after the villains." He added

 **Uther's Confession: We are in the majority right now but once Jersey, Diablo, and Maul are gone they will set their swords on me and Gwen simply because we are easy targets. I would like to be one step ahead of them though.**

"Who says that we will all be loyal?" Deadpool asked coming in out of nowhere. "By the way Dehaka is spying on you from below and none of us are loyal to each other so you might survive."

"What is your plan then?" Uther asked

"It is a genius plan." Deadpool said taking out a chalkboard "First we vote out a villain then we vote out someone else who is not immune or maybe they are and finally we are in the finals."

"That plan makes no sense." Gwen said "You missed a few parts too."

Deadpool kicks over the chalkboard "Well I do not know what I am doing either."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I have no plan. I just like to *beep* with them. But I am not loyal to anyone here. Still…I would love to have Dehaka on my side. Him and that one big arm and one little arm.**

"In fact forget about I just said…" Deadpool said "No one can read me I am the ultimate wild card!"

"Already have." Gwen said sarcastically.

 **Gwen's Confession: Deadpool may not look or act like a threat. But according to Harold he is unpredictable…which can benefit me if I keep him around. The heroes are down to just me and Uther and the predictable thing is to wipe us out after the villains are gone. I doubt Deadpool wants to go that route.**

 _Reward Day 23_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the Survivors gather on the mat. "Today's challenge you will be building a defense and trying to hold it out against a Zergling attack. You will be given guns that fires paintballs. Do not worry you will not be harmed. Kerrigan who has agreed to help us will control the Zerglings. The player with the most kills wins reward. You want to know what you will get if you win?" Everyone said yes "You will get a shuttle ride across the planet. And it is not just any ride. It will have a fully stocked bar and buffet for you to enjoy. So start building your fort you have 30 minutes"

The tribe starts to build barriers to try and slow the Zerglings down.

"So, no fort then?" Bigby asked

"Zerglings can barrow. Better to have multiple defense points." Dehaka replied "Fort will not last long."

"I fear no puny Zerglings. If I had my minions I can use them to wipe them all out." Diablo added

"Just shut up already" Jersey said putting another sandbag down.

 **Jersey's Confession: Diablo likes to talk but I want to it fight. I can kick his ass in this challenge and show him up.**

Finally, 30 minutes has passed as they built multiple barriers and small forts to fall back on. The horde of Zerglings charged in as they took their paint balls and fired. The hit Zerglings would walk away each gun had a different color for each contestant.

The Zerglings kept charging as they reached the first barriers. The tribe retreated but Jersey was grabbed and pulled away.

"Damn it!" Jersey yelled as Diablo laughed. Dehaka tried to burrow but a Zergling followed him.

"About 3 minutes and Jersey and Dehaka are out!" Nighteye said "7 are left."

Taking cover from the second line of defense the remaining contestants were quickly overwhelmed as Gwen could not retreat quick enough and was grabbed. Before they could get to the final forts Duncan was grabbed and dragged away.

"Gwen and Duncan are out. The Zerglings are just too much for them." Nighteye said

 **Duncan's Confession: Great challenge. Give a couple of us who have no experience in fight some guns. No longer why we lasted less than 5 minutes. This challenge sucks.**

Deadpool tries to take out his sword but is stopped by Kerrigan's powers who was nearby.

"No killing them!" Nighteye yelled as Deadpool was dragged away and head ripped off as an insult to injury.

"Oh, come on! I do not want to be headpool again!" Deadpool yelled

Bigby was then grabbed as Uther tried to grab him but Diablo pushed Uther into the mob of Zerglings but Diablo and Maul were overwhelmed.

"This challenge is over!" Nighteye yelled I will read off the scores. "In ninth place is Gwen with 7 kills. In eighth is Jersey with 10."

"Bastard." Jersey cursed under his breath

"In seventh is Duncan with 12. In sixth is Dehaka with 14. In fifth is Bigby with 20. In fourth is Deadpool with 21. In third is Diablo with 30. In second is Uther with 35 and Maul wins with 36!" Nighteye announced as only a few claps were heard for Maul.

"I am honored" Maul said

"Now Maul you can choose two people to come on reward with you." Nighteye said

"Deadpool and Dehaka." Maul said

"Okay Deadpool and Dehaka you will go with Maul on reward. For the rest of you head back to camp." Nighteye said

 **Bigby's Confession: I do not like the fact that Maul grabbed Dehaka and Deadpool. Deadpool is already a wild card and I have been unsure about Dehaka's loyalty lately. This could be bad.**

 _Reward Day 23_

The three contestants arrived on the ship as a buffet was laid out. Maul only took a plate full as Dehaka ended up taking the meat while Deadpool took as much as he could.

"A little bit of this. And a little bit of that!" Deadpool shouted "Oh this is going to be good!"

 **Deadpool's Confession: I did not win reward but who cares I still get to go thanks to Silent Bob over here. AKA Darth Maul. I would be afraid we would do some boring strategizing but nope we ate in peace.**

The ship moved over the planet as the three ate.

"So, Maul how come you do not talk very much?" Deadpool asked

"I only talk when I need to." Maul replied "Keeps a target off my back and I am able to slip into the background."

"And why are you telling me this?" Deadpool asked lifting his mask partially off to eat.

"Because you already know." Maul explained "Just like you break the fourth wall."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I like Maul actually. He is quiet and respectful and despite his low visibility in the game he is a big threat. So far, he has 0 confessionals. And the less for him, the more for me.**

"Well I guess you are correct but maybe we can reach a deal." Deadpool said "None of us vote for each other."

"I am good with that." Maul said shaking Deadpool's hand.

"I follow who is in power." Dehaka replied to busy eating to shake anyone's hand.

 **Dehaka's Confession: Deadpool is making deals with villains. I will follow him unless Bigby can show me he is in control. I do not care to lead. Only to follow and survive.**

"So how come you have not done any confessionals?" Deadpool asked as Maul sat there silently.

 **Deadpool's Confession:** *Is trying to pull someone in* **No do not run away! The readers must know your thoughts! No do not open the door and jump out! No bad Maul! No! Get back here!** *Deadpool runs off*

 _Overmind Tribe Day 23_

Bigby was by the cave with Duncan as he reached over to move a bag and noticed a note.

"Hey Duncan is this your bag?" Bigby asked

Duncan nodded "Yeah why? Is it in your way?"

"No…there is a note here…did you find the idol?" Bigby asked holding up the note.

 **Bigby's Confession: I knew that Duncan had an idol. Deadpool told me so I tried to be sneaky and move his bag. It did not contain an idol but he left the note inside. If I can back Duncan in the corner I can get him to be loyal to me.**

"So, what?" Duncan asked "Deadpool has been running his mouth about it."

"Yet we needed proof…so I will offer you a deal." Bigby said "Be loyal to me and after the villains are gone we will take out Deadpool."

"You do not need to try and blackmail me." Duncan said "I am on board."

 **Duncan's Confession: Bigby had some nerve finding proof of my idol. I did not even place the note in my bag Deadpool keeps putting it there. Now that Bigby knows I might have to use my idol right away or I will be next then take care of Bigby.**

"Good, we go after one of the villains and maybe once they are down to two or one we blindside Deadpool." Bigby said as he exited the cave and found Jersey.

"I came up with an alternative boot if Diablo wins immunity." Bigby said

"Yeah what is it?" Jersey asked skeptical.

"Duncan…he has the idol." Bigby said

"Hmm blindside a threat. I like it." Jersey said "I might not like you but you have my respect."

 **Jersey's Confession: Bigby is running around causing drama due to his plans. I like that. It puts a bigger target on that fool's back. I just need him to keep his end of the bargain.**

"Good, stick with me and I can see you going further." Bigby said walking away.

 **Bigby's Confession: Will I keep him around? Probably not. The guy is a sleaze ball and untrustworthy even before the game. He is not called Jersey Devil for his trustworthiness. First opportunity I have he will go home.**

 _Immunity Day 24_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the contestants walked in "Today's challenge you will be competing in a course in order to grab a ball and bring it back. Each round there will be less balls and whoever does not have a ball when they come back is eliminated. Last person left wins immunity. You can try to steal a ball from another player. Let's get started."

Everyone gets ready "First round we have 7 balls. Survivors ready….go!" Everyone runs as Diablo grabs a ball first due to his size. Maul tackles Jersey and holds him down as everyone else gets a ball and returns back.

"Maul and Jersey are out!" Nighteye said

"You *beep*ing cheater!" Jersey yelled pushing Maul away.

"Just following orders." Maul said

"Easy you two." Nighteye warned "Next round we have five balls. Survivors ready…go!" all of them charge in. Diablo shoves Gwen away and grabs a ball. Uther and Bigby grab a ball as Deadpool also grabs one and heads back. Duncan takes the last ball but Dehaka knocks him down and steals it.

"Gwen and Duncan are out! Five are left." Nighteye said "Next round has 3 balls. Survivors ready…go!" Dehaka immediately grabs a ball as Uther and Bigby tried to stop Diablo from grabbing one. Deadpool grabs a ball and runs back as Diablo runs past Uther and knocks over Bigby to score.

"Bigby and Uther are out!" Nighteye said "We are down to three."

"We tried." Uther said

"He is the biggest one here." Bigby reminded.

"Last round there is just one ball." Nighteye said "Survivors ready…go!" The remaining three go for the last ball. Dehaka was knocked down by Diablo while Deadpool get to the ball first but is grabbed by Diablo who rips the ball out of his hands and tosses him away before running over Dehaka and crossing the finish line.

"Diablo wins immunity!" Nighteye said "Diablo you are immune tonight. For the rest of you someone will be voted out. Head back to camp."

 _Overmind Tribe Day 24_

The tribe got back to camp as Jersey was furious.

"That was some stunt you pulled back there." Jersey said to Diablo "Having your lacky hold me down to eliminate me. It shows that you have no class."

"I am the lord of the underworld. Do not expect much class from me mortal." Diablo replied

"You are also not getting my jury vote either." Jersey said

"You will not have much of a choice. Knowing how you hold grudges you have to vote for someone you do not like." Diablo explained "Want me to put Bigby next to me."

"I rather vote for him than you!" Jersey shouted

 **Jersey's Confession: Diablo is immune and that pisses me off to no end. The one guy who I wanted to be vulnerable gets immunity. My goal right now is to take out his right-hand man Maul.**

Jersey goes off with Bigby.

"I was thinking that we should go after Maul next." Jersey suggested as Bigby glances around.

"I agree the guy is sneaky and he is good at challenges and he is always with Diablo." Bigby replied

"So, do I have your vote?" Jersey asked "Because Diablo is gunning for me."

"You have my vote." Bigby shook Jersey's hand.

 **Bigby's Confession: Jersey is a threat. He is much more manipulative than Diablo whose social game is like a bag of rocks. Diablo and Maul are good at the challenges but I know Jersey is too. The guy is holding back. So, it is between him and Maul right now.**

Bigby walked away as Diablo walks over to Jersey.

"We need to talk." Diablo said

"Why so you can continue to argue with me?" Jersey replied rolling his eyes.

"Well first I want to apologize for my behavior." Diablo said as Jersey looked stunned "Yes I can apologize but I realized that we need to team up against the Anti-Heroes. They have the most and once the villains are gone, they will take out the heroes."

"So, who do we target? Bigby?" Jersey asked

"No, Duncan I heard that he has an idol. We vote him out tonight. Blindside him." Diablo said

"I like that idea. I am in." Jersey said

"Good, try to convince the heroes of voting out Duncan." Diablo ordered

 **Diablo's Confession: I might not be in power anymore but that does not mean that am defeated. My two targets are Jersey and Duncan. Either way if Maul stays than it is a win for me.**

Jersey goes up to Uther.

"So, I heard that Duncan will be getting votes tonight." Jersey said trying to be sly.

"Really him?" Uther asked

"Yes, he has an idol and once Villains are gone you will be next." Jersey explained

"Well this is certainly interesting." Uther said

 **Uther's Confession: So, it was going to be Maul but suddenly Jersey is trying to turn on Duncan. While the anti-heroes have the numbers, Duncan is the one who is most likely to go with the Heroes other than Bigby.**

Uther pulled Gwen and Duncan aside.

"So, Duncan apparently you are being targeted by Jersey." Uther explained

"Seriously?" Duncan asked "I am not a threat."

"So, should we continue to target Maul?" Gwen asked

"I will talk with Bigby and Deadpool." Uther said walking away.

 **Duncan's Confession: Why the hell would Jersey target me? He flipped to us and now he is flipping back. I am done with that freak. He can go and sit on the jury.**

Uther went to go and talk with Bigby and Deadpool.

"So, Jersey is trying to turn everyone against Duncan." Uther explained

"Damn it. I told him Maul." Bigby said cursing some more.

"Ohhh this will make an interesting tribal council." Deadpool said "Shall we take out Jersey or Maul."

"Both are pretty threatening." Uther said

 **Deadpool's Confession: This is going to be a chaotic Tribal Council. Shall we vote out Maul or Jersey or will we split our votes and lose someone to a purple rock. Hopefully the third one. Because that will throw the game into chaos.**

"Should we split our votes?" Bigby asked

"To risky." Uther said "I am not sure who is with who right now."

"Damn it." Bigby replied

 **Uther's Confession: We are putting our votes on one person tonight. It will be either Maul or Jersey. Who knows which one will go we are still deciding. While some of us wants to split the vote, I know Deadpool enough that he ruin it.**

Before the vote Gwen and Duncan were talking.

"Not sure what is going on tonight." Gwen said "They might try to split the votes just in case."

"Then it would take one vote to screw me over." Duncan said "I hate this idol."

"Well you do what you want with it tonight. We are not threats at all." Gwen said "If you play it you will remove that target."

 **Gwen's Confession: Me and Duncan both promised to protect each other. Despite being on two smaller alliances I promised never to write down his name and he promised me. While I do not trust anyone. Duncan is someone I can trust.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Taka seat and let us bring in the jury. Heather voted out of the last Tribal Council." Heather came in wearing a nice dress "So Deadpool how was the reward?"

"Oh it was very good…up until Maul jumped out of the ship because he did not want to do a confessional." Deadpool explained

"Duncan, Heather was part of your universe what was your reaction with her going?" Nighteye asked

"There were better targets but it was a crap shoot on who the idol would be played on. Nothing personal." Duncan explained

"Jersey, I heard that you had some issues with Diablo, did you patch things up?" Nighteye asked

"We had a few arguments but overall we patched things up." Jersey explained

"So, after he insulted you and fought with you, you still go back to him?" Uther asked

"Tempers are high. We have barely any food or sleep." Jersey replied "Water under the bridge."

"Uther you do not believe that both of them fixed their relationship in this game?" Nighteye asked

"I doubt that. Diablo keeps grudges." Uther replied "Of Jersey believes it then he is a fool."

"I am doing what I must to further my game." Jersey snapped "Not like you have much of a game left since it is just you and Gwen."

"What are you getting at?' Gwen asked looking at Jersey.

"Oh, just that the anti-heroes will gang up on you guys once the villains are gone. Therefore we must target Duncan." Jersey offered them.

"You never know." Bigby said "The Anti-Heroes are not as close as you think."

"Well not in a game sense…but in the cave…we are VERY close." Deadpool interrupted "Very very close."

"Diablo, did you need immunity?" Nighteye asked

"I needed it." Diablo replied "Everyone is targeting me and I hope to use the next three days to my advantage."

"Gwen in the last Tribal Council it was obvious that there was a big alliance will this vote be the same?" Nighteye asked

"I hope so." Gwen replied "There is a lot of talk and the targets keep switching so hopefully there is no chaos."

"It is time to vote. Diablo you are up first." Nighteye said as Diablo votes followed by Jersey.

 **Duncan**

"Time to take you out and that idol." Jersey said as Duncan voted followed Deadpool, then Gwen, Uther, Maul, Bigby, and finally Dehaka. Nighteye returns with the urn.

"I have something to give you!" Duncan said walking up and handing over his hidden immunity idol.

"The rules state that if an idol is played than all votes against that person is nullified…this is a hidden immunity idol. All votes against Duncan do not count. First vote…" Nighteye said opening the urn.

 **Duncan**

"Does not count."

 **Duncan**

"Does not count"

 **Jersey Devil**

 **Jersey**

 **Jersey Shore**

 **Jersey Devil**

"Tenth person voted out and second member of our jury…"

 **Jersey**

"Damn it Diablo." Jersey said getting his torch.

"You are a fool to come crawling back to me." Diablo stated "You should have never crossed me."

"I never did." Jersey replied walking up with his torch.

"Jersey the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Jersey's torch as Jersey did not look back and left. "Obviously the person voted out did not see it coming. It seems that the tribe has come together. Head back to camp."

 **Jersey's Final Words: Damn it! Damn that stupid creature. Diablo I hope you join me in the jury. Bastard sold me out and voted me off. I am so angry right now. Diablo, Bigby, Maul. Go *beep* yourselves. None of you should be in the final 3.**

Next Time on Survivor…a relationship is exposed by one member of the tribe. With Jersey voted out 7-2 the tribe tries to figure out who that other vote is causing paranoia.

Voted for Jersey: Bigby, Gwen, Uther, Deadpool, Diablo, Dehaka, Duncan

Voted for Duncan: (Does not count): Jersey, Maul

Jersey was supposed to be a major villain but was overshadowed by others but he had moments where he stood out. Still he did his job.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Char Episode 10 **I can capitalize on this**

Last time on Survivor…Diablo accused Jersey of betraying his trust. After that Jersey asked to join Bigby's alliance to vote out Diablo. However, Diablo won immunity so Bigby targeted Maul. However, Diablo informed Jersey that they are blindsiding Duncan because of his idol which the word came back to Duncan and the alliance shifting the target back on Jersey. During Tribal Council Duncan played his idol and Jersey was blindsided in a 7-0 vote. 8 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Overmind Tribe Night 24_

The tribe came back to camp satisfied with the vote.

"What an idiot." Bigby said "All he had to do was keep his mouth shut."

"Yeah, but I am glad I got rid of that idol." Duncan replied

 **Duncan's Confession: I did not need to play that idol. I knew I was safe but as long as I had it everyone would be targeting me so I used it and now I feel a lot safer.**

"Well, at least you did not get voted out with it in your pocket…or left it at home…or gave it to Jersey gift wrapped with a love letter." Deadpool said

"Yeah, well I am not stupid." Duncan said as he walked off to a clearing. Moments later Gwen walks over and hugs him.

"I am glad you got rid of it honey." Gwen said

"Me too. I would hate to continue to have a target on my back." Duncan said "So I am hoping that Dehaka is with me and us four can control the game."

"Me too." Gwen replied

 **Gwen's Confession: Me and Duncan are together. In a twist they added us as a couple but on different tribes and probably added Heather because they needed someone from our universe. So far no one has caught on yet.**

"You think anyone knows?" Gwen asked

"No…not yet but they will catch on." Duncan replied sighing "I just hope we can keep it up for a bit longer."

 **Duncan's Confession: It's a good twist and we have been lucky so far since we have been on separate tribes. Now that we are on the same tribe, we only need to lay low and when we are together, we need to pretend to talk strategy.**

"Let's go back to camp before someone sees us." Gwen said as they were being watched.

 **Dehaka's Confession: Gwen and Duncan are together. It makes them a threat. Should I tell Deadpool? Or join them?**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 25_

Diablo was with Maul as they approached Bigby.

"Listen mortal you are in trouble." Diablo said "There was a second vote for Duncan."

"I noticed. Who would do it?" Bigby asked

"Not me and Maul. We work and vote together." Diablo explained "Besides we wanted Jersey to go."

"I see…well I know that its not Duncan." Bigby thought rubbing his chin.

"Could be Deadpool." Maul pipped in "He is unpredictable"

"Sounds like Deadpool." Bigby said

 **Maul's Confession: I casted that second vote on Diablo's orders. He wanted the others to be paranoid.**

"Just keep an eye on him." Diablo warned "He might try something and you would be target number 1."

"I will thank you." Bigby said walking away.

 **Bigby's Confession: I am wary of Diablo's information because he could be lying but at the same time Deadpool is unreliable and a wild card. I might try to make a move against him before he could go against me.**

"You think that he fell for it?" Maul asked

"Never underestimate me." Diablo replied grinning.

 **Diablo's Confession: I had Maul vote for Duncan to throw some uncertainty with the others. I want to break up this alliance and have everyone turn against each other. While Jersey did trust me, he was a sacrificial pawn for my endgame.**

Elsewhere Dehaka was with Deadpool.

"So, you swear you saw them together." Deadpool said "And they are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes." Dehaka replied "They are trying to keep it a secret."

"Well this puts a wrench in my plans." Deadpool said "Hold on let me get the boot list."

Deadpool walks off.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Let me see…Maul and Diablo go next followed by Uther then Gwen and Duncan…hmm looks like their relationship backfires…then wait I get third place when Bigby votes me out? No way! You know what I can capitalize on this and completely *beep* up this boot list.**

Deadpool walks over to Gwen.

"We need to talk." Deadpool said to her and pulled her behind a rock. "I know you and Duncan are together and I want to make a deal."

"Why should I make a deal with you?" Gwen asked

"Because if you do not you will have no chance at winning." Deadpool replied "Besides if you do not work with me, I will blab about it."

"I will think about it." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

 **Gwen's Confession: So Deadpool came up to me and blackmailed me. I was thinking that he is tanking his game doing that and if he does blab about me and Duncan being together then I will make sure he loses. Whenever Heather did anything terrible to me, I came right back at her with revenge. I will be sure to do that with Deadpool.**

Gwen walks over to Duncan.

"Deadpool found out somehow." Gwen said "He knows that we are together."

"It was probably Dehaka." Duncan replied "I am not happy that he is sneaking around. That creature is more devious than you think."

 **Duncan's Confession: despite our majority there are clear riffs within the alliance and I might have to strike first but right now Dehaka and Deadpool are on my radar. Listen, I played and won Total Drama Action so I am better than you guys think.**

 _Reward Day 26_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the tribe walks in "Today you will be tossing disks. This is not a strength test but skill since the disks could come back if you throw too hard. The goal is to try and get them to a target. Closest to the target wins reward but this reward everyone wins. Depending on how close you are depending on the reward. But there will be food and sleeping arrangements. Let's get started."

Diablo grabs a disk and throws first and gets close to the center.

"Nice job. Diablo is just 4 feet from the center of the target." Nighteye said "A high bar to get past. Next up is Duncan."

Duncan throws but the disk is off center and hits the ground far away from the target.

"Not even close. Diablo is still in the lead." Nighteye said "Next up is Deadpool"

Deadpool throws and just gets inside the target.

"Damn, missed." Deadpool said

"Good effort." Nighteye said "Next up is Gwen."

Gwen throws and amazingly got it dead center.

"Gwen takes the lead!" Nighteye said

"That was all luck." Gwen said trying to be humble.

"Next is Uther." Nighteye said as Uther tosses it hard as the disk lands right next to Diablo's. "Nice toss but it is 4 feet 2 inches…just short of Diablo's but you are in third place."

"Hey not bad." Uther said chuckling.

"Next up is Maul." Nighteye said as Maul throws and makes it just inside the target area but not close to Uther's. "Nice job. You are in fourth place." Maul bowed and went back to the bench. "Next is Bigby."

Bigby throws but put too must force into it but still lands in the target just in front of Maul's.

"Bigby has taken fourth place." Nighteye said "Last person up is Dehaka." Dehaka spikes the Disk in the ground. "Umm why did you do that?"

"I want to give my reward to the rest. I do not need food." Dehaka replied

"Dehaka is in last place which means this reward is over! Everyone will be heading to an abandoned command center for their reward."

 _Reward Day 26_

The contestants walk into the abandoned command center. Despite the outside looking rundown the inside was refurbished to looking almost new. They stepped into the dinning room.

"So, Gwen because you in first place you get a whole chicken, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and endless soft drinks." Nighteye said "Plus you get your own room with a king-sized bed and a shower with a new set of clothes."

Gwen cheered "YES!"

 **Gwen's Confession: I slept on the ground long enough. I need a real bed and a shower. I hate to see what I look like now.**

"Diablo for second place you get a small steak and baked potato plus a mug of beer." Nighteye said as Diablo did not look too impressed "And a private room a bit smaller with a shower with no hot water."

"I live in hell. I have no need for showers or beds." Diablo said waving Nighteye away.

"Whatever, okay Uther for third place you get a bowl of noodles with vegetables and meat with a small glass of ale." Nighteye said showing a large bowl of noodles. "You will be sleeping on a cot tonight with a small shower."

"I will take that." Uther said not minding his reward.

"Bigby for fourth place you get a slice of pizza and a few fries with a small glass of water. You will have a cot in small room but no shower." Nighteye explained

"I am fine with that." Bigby said

"Next is Maul, you get a sandwich and a glass of water and unfortunately you will be sleep back at the shelter tonight." Nighteye said as Maul shrugged. "Next is Deadpool, you get a bowl of rice and boiled water."

"What!? I have been eating rice for almost a month!" Deadpool yelled

 **Deadpool's Confession: I came third from last! Give me anything! A fish a rat! Nothing but rice! I would hate to see what the others get.**

"Duncan for coming in second to last you get a small bowl of nuts…not a lot." Nighteye said as Duncan flips him off. "Sorry Dehaka you will be going to exile tonight."

Dehaka nodded not looking devastated.

 **Duncan's Confession: Dehaka threw the challenge and I know it was to get an idol at exile. I am not sure who side he is on but despite being a follower he is making a lot of sneaky moves recently.**

The tribe started to eat as Deadpool was wetting his rice with water and trying to make a statue of himself with it.

"Well that was certainly a good challenge." Uther said as Duncan did not look interested.

"Well some people got better rewards than others." Bigby noted.

"The only reason I got second was because I want to win." Diablo said "Not because of reward."

 **Diablo's Confession: And I wanted to send Maul to exile to find the idol. I did not know that last place contestant would go there. Not looking good for me. If I do not win immunity, I would suffer the humiliation of being voted out by these fools.**

"Well if you could share your reward, would you give it up?" Bigby asked

"No, I rather see you all suffer." Diablo said making Bigby roll his eyes.

"Same old Diablo. Still the jackass." Bigby muttered

 **Bigby's Confession: Diablo is the biggest threat in the game but at the same time he has no social skills and would lose in the final 3. Maybe I should rethink my strategy and maybe target someone else. I have the numbers.**

After the meal Maul, Deadpool, and Duncan head back to camp as Bigby, Gwen, Uther, and Diablo stayed behind.

Uther and Bigby were talking while Gwen was in her room after her shower.

"May I enter mortal?" Diablo asked. Gwen shrugged "Sure."

Diablo entered. "I want to make a deal…as much as I hate to admit it…I need you."

"I can see this is very difficult for you." Gwen commented.

"Shush! I want to extend a deal to you and Uther. The anti-heroes are planning to betray you after I am gone. I am giving you a chance to make a move and take control of the game." Diablo offered. "Vote out one of them and we can control the game 4-3. They will never see it coming."

"I will think about it. Now get out." Gwen said as Diablo left.

 **Diablo's Confession: I doubt she would take it right away but I will change her mind. It is basic math and if she does not go with it, she will join the rest of us at the jury.**

Gwen sighed as she thought about it.

"Not sure what to do." Gwen said

 **Gwen's Confession: I have been coasting through the game letting others take the lead. I might need to make a move of my own. But Bigby is my friend…but he did take out my ally Obi-Wan.**

 _Exile Island Day 26_

Dehaka landed on the island and dug until he come up with a pot. He broke it and inside was a reward of an extra bag of rice.

 **Dehaka's Confession: I did not find the idol. I found more food. Good for tribe to like me more but I need idol.**

 _Overmind Tribe Night 26_

The tribe was in their cave with a small fire.

"Well this suck." Duncan said

"Tell me about it. We all smell like ass that has not been…" Deadpool said before Duncan interrupted him.

"Do not say it. Please do not say another word." Duncan replied

 **Duncan's Confession: I came in second to last and ended up with very little to eat and I had to go back to camp and deal With Maul who does not talk very much and Deadpool to talks too much. I rather be on exile.**

"Well what if I tell you something interesting." Deadpool said

"What?" Duncan said as Maul looked up as well.

"What if I told you that it was a final 2." Deadpool said

"Where did you learn this?" Duncan asked not really believing Deadpool.

"I have my ways." Deadpool replied grinning under his mask

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh, it is true and if they believe me it might make the game more interesting. Duncan is not very popular but there is a way for him to win and maybe with a final 2 he might choose wisely.**

"Well if it is true, I will reconsider my strategy." Duncan said as Maul just listened.

 **Maul's Confession: Without Jersey we had to choose someone else but with a final 2 me and Diablo can make it…Deadpool can I go now?** Deadpool walks in. **No Maul! Keep answering their questions!** Maul sighed.

 _Immunity Challenge Day 27_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Dehaka coming back from exile with a bag of rice and beans." The others cheered "Today's challenge you will be guiding a puzzle bag through a series of obstacles. Once you are through you would need to solve the word puzzle. First person to solve the puzzle wins immunity. Let's get ready."

Everyone is on the starting line. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone starts to run across the course going over and under some logs before hitting a pool of water and having to go under.

"Everyone is neck and neck. No need to rush." Nighteye said "Also this is the largest pool imported since we are on a planet with no water."

Uther, Deadpool, Diablo, and Bigby come out of the water first as they go through the last part which is going through several knots.

"It's a four-way race but anyone can win." Nighteye reminded as Diablo and Uther untie their knots and go to the puzzle station as Dehaka and Maul go to the knots.

Uther dumps his pieces and starts to assemble his puzzle as Diablo rips the bags open sending pieces everywhere.

Bigby goes to the puzzle station as Deadpool somehow ties himself up.

"HELP! This is a bondage experiment gone wrong!" Deadpool yelled

Gwen and Duncan get out of the water as Bigby was catching up with Uther at the puzzle.

"It is close…anyone can win…" Nighteye said as someone completes the puzzle. "Bigby…is wrong!" Bigby starts to disassemble his puzzle as Uther completes his. "Uther wins immunity!" Uther cheers as Gwen hugs him. "Uther you are safe from tribal council tonight. Everyone else one of you will be voted out tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Overmind Tribe Day 27_

"Great job Uther." Bigby said "We prevented Diablo from winning and now we can vote him out tonight." Uther gave Bigby a high five.

"Thanks, I did not care who won as long as it was not him." Uther replied

 **Bigby's Confession: Tonight, is a simple vote. We take out Diablo and eliminate the villains except for Maul who we can take out anytime. I just need to make sure Deadpool is with me.**

"So, are you two good with taking Diablo?" Bigby asked

"We are." Gwen said "He was trying to convince me earlier otherwise but he is too big of a threat to keep around."

"Aye, same here. But he knows that he is doomed." Uther added

 **Gwen's Confession: While Diablo did make some sense. If we let him slip past, he could go to the end. I want to take out Diablo and regroup with Duncan before we start betraying people.**

Gwen met with Duncan shortly afterwards.

"So, are we going with Bigby on this?" Gwen asked

"I want to shake things up but I feel that we should lay low." Duncan replied

 **Duncan's Confession: I want Deadpool to go but Diablo has to go first. There is a reason why I hate talking to him. He tries to manipulate me.**

Deadpool was peaking from behind a rock.

"Hmmm my plan to get Duncan to betray Bigby failed." Deadpool said to himself "I guess I have to do it myself. I just need a plan." He looks over to Maul who is standing next to him. "You! I need you tell Diablo we are voting for Bigby!"

Maul nodded and left.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Nothing against Bigby but if I do not vote him out now, he will win. I saw the boot list…at least before I decided to mess it up.**

Deadpool walks up to Dehaka.

"Hey Dehaka I am thinking of pulling a power move." Deadpool said

"What do you plan?" Dehaka asked crossing his arms.

"Getting rid of Bigby. I can get the villains on my side." Deadpool explained "You with me?"

"Do you have numbers?" Dehaka asked bluntly

"I just need to convince one more person." Deadpool said

 **Dehaka's Confession: Deadpool is untrustworthy but Bigby does not have power. I go with whoever is in power. If Deadpool gets one more person I will vote for Bigby.**

Deadpool goes over to Uther and brings him to Diablo.

"What is this?" Uther asked "Unhand me"

"Listen I know you want Diablo out but Diablo made a good point." Deadpool explained as Diablo nodded "Bigby is going to win. He already told me that after Diablo you are next and after everyone is gone, I am next."

"So, what are you suggesting?' Uther asked

"Us four in an alliance to take out Bigby." Deadpool said "Dehaka is with us if you join. He respects you."

 **Uther's Confession: Deadpool came up to me and wanted me to vote out Bigby. He makes some good points but I do not trust him. Still Bigby did take out one of my allies early on.**

"I need some time to think about it." Uther said walking away.

"Is he going for it?" Diablo asked Deadpool.

"I am not going to tell." Deadpool replied

 **Diablo's Confession: I trust Deadpool is doing his part. Because if I go home then he will suffer a fate worse than a thousand deaths! I came here to win not go home this early.**

The tribe gathering their things and headed off to Tribal Council.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh, this will be fun. Either Diablo goes or Bigby goes. For me I am going to spectate this. My vote is being tossed away like Spiderman tossing away his dignity in Spiderman 3.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the survivors get seated. "I will bring in jury. Heather and Jersey voted out of last night's Tribal Council." Jersey came in with a fresh set of clothes as he glares at Diablo. "So last Tribal Council was eventful. Diablo what happened?"

"I voted out someone who I thought I could trust but proven time and time again that he cannot be trusted." Diablo explained

"Even at the cost of an ally?" Nighteye pointed out

"Yes, I rather take out a backstabber than have him go further than me." Diablo answered as Jersey muttered that he never betrayed him.

"Bigby, with four anti-heroes left do you feel comfortable in your position?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, but it is not just the four of us." Bigby replied "There are six in the alliance and we trust each other."

"What happens when you are down to six?" Nighteye asked

"Well it will not go by tribal lines if that what you are asking." Bigby answered

"Maul, do you feel that the villains are doomed since it is everyone against you and Diablo?" Nighteye questioned

"You never know what will happen." Maul replied "Stanger things have happened"

"Bigby do you believe Maul at all?" Nighteye asked

"Well I would be surprised if something did happen." Bigby replied "The plan is set in stone and should not change."

"Deadpool what is your strategy going forward from this vote?" Nighteye asked

"Oh, I have no idea." Deadpool replied "I am just going through one vote at a time. Even if I did have a plan, I would never stick with it since I am unpredictable."

"Before we head to the vote. Uther, do you have anything to say before we get to the vote?" Nighteye asked

"No, I am just hoping that my long-term plan works." Uther replied

"It is time to vote. Diablo you are up first." Nighteye said as Diablo goes up and votes.

 **Bigby**

"Your time has come. You might be strong but no one messes with me. I am the ultimate being and evil." Diablo said as Duncan votes followed by Deadpool. His vote is hidden.

"Nothing personal, but I need to keep the heat off me." Deadpool said as Gwen votes.

 **Diablo**

"You lasted too long to stay. Any longer and you could go on a run." Gwen explained as Uther votes followed by Maul then Bigby.

 **Diablo**

"You are the biggest threat. A manipulator and just an all-around horrible creature." Bigby said as Dehaka votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Diablo**

 **Bigby**

 **Bigby Wolf**

 **Diablo**

 **Diablo**

 **Gwen**

Gwen looks a bit confused

 **Bigby**

Bigby is now shocked at the third vote.

"Eleventh person voted out of survivor and third member of the jury…"

 **Bigbee**

Bigby was blindsided as he gathering his stuff. "Damn, whoever planned that I hope you are next." He walked over to Nighteye with his torch.

"Bigby the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Bigby walks away. "Tonight, was a blindside and shows that you can not trust anyone. Head back to camp."

 **Bigby's Final Words: I am pissed that someone would vote me off before Diablo. I was expecting it next vote not this one. Diablo you will never get my vote. For everyone else I hope to find out who stayed loyal to me.**

Next time on Survivor- A few survivors suffer Fallout from the vote as two survivors are suddenly on the outs but will they be going next or will another blindside be planned.

Voted for Bigby: Diablo, Maul, Uther, Dehaka

Voted for Diablo: Bigby, Duncan, Gwen

Voted for Gwen: Deadpool

Notes on the booted: Bigby was suppose to have a winner's edit. From underdog to leader who had the numbers. Unfortunately, once he had controlled his story was over and 8th place was a good position to vote him out.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 11 **Because you are easy to beat.**

Last time on Survivor…after the vote the ant-heroes and heroes have solid six alliance with Diablo and Maul on the outside. However, Deadpool has other plans. After Gwen won reward, she and a couple of others slept away from camp giving the survivors time to plan where Diablo tried to save himself by pleading his case. After Uther won immunity Deadpool pleaded to Uther and Dehaka to flip on Bigby since he could win the game. In the end Deadpool's plan worked as Bigby was voted out in a 4-3-1 vote. 7 are left, who will be voted out next?

 _Overmind Tribe Night 27_

The tribe came back to camp with Gwen and Duncan confused on the vote. They both met in private.

"What the hell happened?" Gwen asked "I voted for Diablo."

"I did too." Duncan replied "Bigby also voted for Diablo since he wanted him gone for a while."

"Dang it, Uther." Gwen said

 **Gwen's Confession: So Bigby is gone. It sucks because it was Uther who flipped. I know he would never put my name down which means that Uther betrayed me. If he wanted to make a move, he should have told me.**

"Well I did not vote out Bigby. I voted for you since I thought we had the numbers." Deadpool said walking in on the conversation.

"Why did you vote for me?" Gwen asked

"I wanted to be random." Deadpool admitted "Dehaka betrayed you too."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I am putting the blame on everyone else but me. So, when everyone is fighting, I can look like an innocent person who is just writing down names randomly.**

"Where is Uther?" Gwen asked

"He is asleep in the cave." Duncan said "He is probably asleep."

"Best to bother him tomorrow." Deadpool suggested "I want to see the drama when it is brighter out…as bright as it can be."

 **Duncan's Confession: I am pissed at Uther. Him and Gwen were supposed to be tight but he backstabbed us, I hope to vote him out the first chance we get.**

Outside of camp Diablo and Maul were gloating their victory.

"Ha! Those fools kept me." Diablo said "Dumbest choice they could make. Now I shall take control."

Maul nodded staying silent.

 **Diablo's Confession: I survived last night and I have a second chance to win. Now the heroes are broken, the anti-heroes are separated and I am able to sweep in and take them all out.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 28_

As soon as Uther woke up Gwen pulled him out of camp.

"Why did you vote out Bigby?" Gwen demanded

"I am sorry I should have told you…" Uther said

"Save it!" Gwen shouted "I had Duncan! We could have taken control after Diablo is gone but you *beep*ed it up."

"You never told me." Uther said "I would have never flipped if you were honest with me."

 **Gwen's Confession: I am sooo pissed at Uther. I would have been okay with him flipping if he told me or discussed it with me. But no, he went behind my back and then have the nerve that I was keeping information from him.**

"I am sorry it was right before the vote." Uther said "Besides do not trust Deadpool, he was the one who convinced me."

"I figured. I can not trust him but we need him." Gwen said "Listen we can still win this. We can get Dehaka back and convince Deadpool."

"Fine, I am given you reigns in this." Uther said

 **Uther's Confession: I do not regret voting out Bigby since he would have won. But now we are in trouble and I am a challenge threat but Gwen is better at convincing people than me. I trust her to get us the numbers back.**

Elsewhere Diablo meets with Dehaka.

"I need to know where your loyalties lie Zerg?" Diablo demanded "Tell me. Who do you obey?"

"I obey you." Dehaka replied "You have power. I shall follow."

"Excellent." Diablo said laughing "If you betray me, I shall find you and rip out your arms."

 **Diablo's Confession: Dehaka voted with me last night and he shall be rewarded with a spot in the alliance. He loves to play the follower role and will obey me like my minions. No question and will take the fall.**

"I will not betray you." Dehaka said "I will be loyal."

"Good, now let me know what the other alliance is planning when you hear about it." Diablo commanded

"I will." Dehaka said

 **Dehaka's Confession: Diablo is getting more powerful and everyone else is getting weaker. I will be smart and join Diablo in order to move forward. Diablo angers others. I do not.**

Dehaka leaves the conversation and runs into Deadpool.

"So found anything interesting?" Deadpool asked

"I learned nothing. Diablo did not discuss the next vote." Dehaka replied

"Well if it is me tell me." Deadpool said as Dehaka nodded

D **eadpool's Confession: Oh, please I read the last confessional. Dehaka is loyal to Diablo now. I was just testing him. To bad the author is not telling us who will go next. It will spoil the rest of the chapter.**

Elsewhere Duncan, Gwen, and Uther met.

"So, we are coming clean. We are a couple." Gwen confessed.

"I see…well thank you for your honesty." Uther said "I voted out Bigby because after that vote he had a clear path to victory. Being a war veteran against the Orc's I try to prevent their victories."

"Well it is us three vs them." Duncan said "How can we defeat them."

"We need an idol or to flip Dehaka or Deadpool." Uther suggested "Either could work."

 **Duncan's Confession: Uther now knows that me and Gwen are together and he seems to take it well. My next plan is to take out Diablo since he is the biggest threat. Too bad Dehaka is a follower and Deadpool is an idiot so it will be tough.**

"Well Diablo and Maul have been on the other side of camp." Uther said "Dehaka spends his time underground. And Deadpool is who knows where."

"Well we should catch them after reward." Gwen added

 **Gwen's Confession: The problem is with so little people left it makes the camp more lonely and worst yet only Deadpool is willing to talk out of the people in my alliance. And who knows where he is. Last time I found him he was sunbathing by lava. Not a pretty sight.**

"Well hopefully one of us will go to exile so we can find the idol." Uther said "If one of us wins we send one of our own to exile."

"Good idea." Gwen replied

 **Uther's Confession: We are in a dire situation right now. I just need to win reward and I can send Gwen over to exile. I refuse to send Duncan because I do not fully trust him.**

 _Reward Day 29_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as everyone walks in "Today's challenge you will be wadding through a mud pit we brought in looking for three balls. Once you find three balls you need to go through a canyon stretching over a mile long and toss those balls on a platform at the end. First person to get all three balls on the platform wins reward. The reward is a good one. You will be meeting with family or friends for dinner. So let us get ready."

All of the contestants jump into the mud looking for balls. Uther and Deadpool found one. Dehaka was also working fast finding two in a row. Soon Dehaka had all three and headed down the canyon. Deadpool was the next to find them followed by Uther. Diablo was the four as he ran down the canyon. Maul, Gwen, and Duncan were left behind as they struggled to find the remaining balls but after 5 minutes Maul and Gwen found some and ran after the rest.

The first to exit the canyon was Uther followed closely by Deadpool as they started to throw the balls on the platforms. Uther got the first one but it was difficult since the platforms were very small. Deadpool got his first on the platform as Diablo and Dehaka exited the canyon. Uther got his second ball on followed by Deadpool.

"You know what I can easily win this but I want to see what you do." Deadpool said hanging back not throwing the last ball. Uther throws his last ball and lands it on the platform.

"Uther wins reward!" Nighteye yelled "So Uther since you won reward you get to send one person to exile and one person can go to reward with you.

"I will take Dehaka to reward and Gwen to exile." Uther said

"Gwen you will spend the day at exile and Uther, you and Dehaka will go on reward. Head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island Day 29_

Gwen arrived on exile.

 **Gwen's Confession: So, like me and Uther agreed I was sent to exile island in hope of finding the idol. Not sure what my chances are since I have not found it last time I was here. Hopefully, I can find it this time.**

Gwen started to dig and found something.

"I wonder what this is." Gwen said opening a small bag finding the idol "YES! Got it!"

 **Gwen's Confession: I found the idol and this can help us get the majority. I hope Uther and Duncan are having as much luck as I am.**

Reward Day 29

Uther and Dehaka made it to their destination where Arthas and Kerrigan were waiting.

"Uther." Arthas said coldly.

"Prince Arthas." Uther replied "Still killing your own people?"

"Still sucking up to the light" Arthas replied

"This will be interesting to watch." Kerrigan said chuckling

 **Uther's Confession: Me and Arthas had a falling out. After news of the plague he burned an entire city and not everyone was infected. Since then our relationship has not been as solidified.**

"So Dehaka how is the game going for you?" Kerrigan asked when they were away from Uther.

"I am following Diablo. He is in control and easier to beat." Dehaka explained "I play the follower and that is how they see me."

"Excellent. Are they wise to it?" Kerrigan asked

"No, they believe that I am harmless." Dehaka said

 **Dehaka's Confession: I play the follower but in truth I am playing to win. I wait until I know who will not win the jury then I ally with them and have them take me to the end.**

"What do you think I should do now?" Dehaka asked "You are the teacher."

"He will try and convince you to flip." Kerrigan explained "Do not agree or disagree. Just consider it."

"I will do that." Dehaka said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Dehaka is not the brightest game wise but he is a survivor. He survived on his home world all his life and has great instincts.**

The four were at the table eating in silence for a bit.

"So Dehaka are you going to stick with Diablo and Deadpool?" Uther asked

"They are in power." Dehaka said "Do you have a better offer?"

"I do. Join us and you will be in the final 3. I do not want Duncan and Gwen in the finals together." Uther said as Kerrigan looked at Dehaka.

"They are mates?" Dehaka asked

"No, they know each other. So, they will take each other." Uther said trying to do damage control.

 **Uther's Confession: Damn it I let it slip that they are a couple. I need to convince Dehaka that they are not or else Gwen will be even more pissed at me than she already is.**

"I will think about it." Dehaka said

"Thank you." Uther replied

"That means he will not vote with you." Arthas said

 **Uther's Confession: Yes, I know that he is not with us. No need to point out the obvious Arthas. I made the attempt and hopefully Duncan is making more progress than me…probably not.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 29_

Duncan was with Deadpool.

"Now, before you speak." Deadpool said "Dramatic pause…. I will tell you that I am the swing vote here and I am an emotional player so please tell me why I should vote for you after you insulted me in your confessionals."

"Because we need you." Duncan said "Once Diablo is gone, we can vote out the Heroes and go to the final 3 with Gwen."

"Yeah…. too much of a risk. Diablo will take me because I am annoying. **"** Deadpool replied "Try again."

"This is a serious offer. We can take out Uther at four." Duncan offered

"Unless there is that cheap fire making challenge the real Survivor is doing. It is bad enough people can win by finding idols over and over again." Deadpool ranted. "And do not get me started on Jeff's obsession with Rob! He was willing to rig a season to see him win!"

 **Deadpool's Confession: I must have ranted for hours just to get Duncan away from me. Not that I miss talking to him because I wanted to test his patience.**

"Whatever, I will try someone else." Duncan said

 **Duncan's Confession: I gave up talking to Deadpool. Granted that I hate talking to him anyways but he is valuable to our alliance and he is the swing vote. Sadly.**

Diablo was laughing as he oversaw the conversation.

"What is so funny?" Duncan asked

"Nothing mortal." Diablo replied "I am just enjoying this."

"I doubt there is a chance to join us, right?" Duncan asked

"Not a chance." Diablo said

 **Diablo's Confession: I love seeing the others struggle against my wrath. Now to enjoy watching them go one by one after immunity.**

Duncan goes back into the cave kicking over a rock. "Damn it."

 **Duncan's Confession: I am not the most likeable person in the tribe but I should have gotten someone to think about flipping…oh hell. I had to deal with Maul, Diablo, and Deadpool. None of them are the best tribe mates.**

 _Immunity Day 30_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be controlling Wraith's from the ground using controllers. Last person left with a fighter wins immunity."

Everyone gets to their controls that has a screen of their fighters. "Survivors ready…. go!" Nighteye yelled as the Wraiths lift off and starts to shoot each other. Uther was the first to fall after Deadpool shoots him down.

"YEAH! Take that lord Uther!" Deadpool yelled

The fighters continue to fight with some success since most never flown before. Dehaka was then shot down by Diablo.

"Dehaka is out!" Nighteye said

"Did not know which mortal is controlling what." Diablo admitted.

Gwen was chasing Deadpool who does an unpredictable maneuver and gets behind her ship and shoots it down.

"Goth is dead!" Deadpool yelled

"Gwen is out." Nighteye said

"Yeah, no is defeating me!" Deadpool shouted before being shot down by Diablo. "Damn!"

"Deadpool is out now. Thank god." Nighteye taunted him.

Somewhere nearby Maul and Duncan were engaged in a dog fight with Maul winning and shooting Duncan down.

"Duncan is now out. It is just Diablo and Maul." Nighteye said

Diablo and Maul dogfight for a while.

"You know what to do Maul." Diablo said but Maul shot him down surprising him. "The hell!"

Maul remained silent.

"Maul wins immunity!" Nighteye said "Maul you are safe tonight. For the rest of you someone will be going home. Head back to camp."

 _Overmind Tribe Day 30_

The tribe got back to camp with Diablo a bit angry with Maul.

"Why did you win immunity over me?" Diablo demanded as Maul looked at him not intimidated.

"Because, you are not likely to go home." Maul replied "And second…I needed it as much as you. As long as you are the target you are safe."

"What do you mean mortal!" Diablo shouted "Answer me!"

"It means that everyone wants you out…but also wants to keep you in." Maul said

 **Maul's Confession: I have been a loyal follower of Diablo. Too bad he never figured out that I am in this game to win. Over the past several weeks I have been observing and slowly manipulating people with a word or two here and there. Lex, Loki, and Obi-Wan were all threats and I made sure that all were targeted. Off camera since Deadpool could break the fourth wall and even see the boot list…which is why I made a fake one. The results are unknown right now. And for Diablo he will have no choice but to follow me or else he will be voted off.**

"Why do they want to keep me in?" Diablo demanded

Maul laughed "Because you are easy to beat. Because of your arrogance you do not see that you are the goat. The one who will gain no votes. You burned every bridge. Heather, Jersey Devil, Bigby. None of them will vote for you. I was pretending to be your loyal follower. Silent but deadly. Fixing your mistakes to keep you in. Now you can serve me…or be voted out."

Diablo growled a bit as Maul smirked. "I will play your game for now Mortal." Diablo said

 **Diablo's Confession: I will not let Maul get the better of me in the long run. I will play his game for now. But soon he will join the jury. I rule, I will not serve.**

Duncan, Uther, and Gwen met up.

"So, what is the plan?" Uther asked "I was not able to do anything."

"Me either." Duncan replied

"I have an idol but we have a one in three shot to get it right." Gwen said pulling out the idol.

"Damn! Because I know they will be targeting me." Uther said

 **Duncan's Confession: Sending Gwen to exile was Uther's best decision in the last few days and now she has the idol. While Uther is the most likely to get votes I bet they will be thinking about voting me or Gwen out just in case. Most likely me.**

"Well we need to think of who will get the idol." Uther said

"You have an idol?" Deadpool said coming out of nowhere. "I know you would get it."

"What do you want?" Gwen asked

"To join you guys." Deadpool replied "I rather not get taken out by an idol and plus Diablo is vulnerable so we can vote him out tonight."

"How can we trust you?" Uther asked

"You can't but I have no idea who the idol is being played on but I do know who is going." Deadpool said "It is Duncan. We all figured that Gwen has it and would use it on Uther so Duncan is our best shot."

 **Uther's Confession: I am not sure if I can trust Deadpool but we can use the idol on Duncan and take out Diablo once and for all. Hopefully we can gain an edge and get Dehaka back.**

Gwen goes over to Dehaka for one last plea.

"Listen Dehaka we need you for this vote." Gwen said "If not they will not take you to the finals."

Dehaka is looking over a hill in silence.

"Hey, look over to me when I am speaking with you!" Gwen yelled

"The game has changed." Dehaka replied "I will consider the best option. It might be your alliance or the other alliance."

 **Gwen's Confession: I made one last plea to Dehaka but no one knows what he is thinking so I hope he votes with us. The idol is mine and I would hate to use it and play it incorrectly.**

"Just let us know." Gwen said walking away. The tribe gathered up their things and headed out.

 **Dehaka's Confession: I overheard Maul talking to Diablo and how he is controlling the game. I will follow Maul for now but first chance I get he will go. Diablo will take me to the end not Maul.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here is the jury, Heather, Jersey, and Bigby vote out of the last tribal council." Bigby did not shave but was cleaner with a new set of clothes. "So last tribal council was obviously a blindside. Gwen what was your reaction?"

"I felt betrayed and cornered." Gwen replied "But we got past that made up. It was a bad move but that is the past."

"And who was it that betrayed you?" Nighteye asked

"It was Uther but since then we made up." Gwen replied

"Uther why did you betray Bigby?" Nighteye asked

"Well I might have lost his vote but I voted him out because he had a clear path of winning at the time." Uther said "I did not know how big the other alliance has gotten."

"I guess that shows how little you are in touch with the game mortal." Diablo said

"Diablo, how confident are you in this vote?" Nighteye asked

"Pretty confident. Maul was supposed to let me win but he won instead." Diablo replied "Still it is better than any of the Heroes winning."

"Well Diablo, you can not win them all." Deadpool said "I have binge played your games and beaten you about 40 times."

"Deadpool, as the master of unpredictability how predictable will this vote be?" Nighteye asked

"Well there is going to be an idol played so a one in three chance someone other than them goes home but then there is the factor of flippers." Deadpool explained "I am always unpredictable. Dehaka is a wild card and even Maul is making some moves."

"Maul is that true are you making moves?" Nighteye asked as Maul just shrugged in response.

"Duncan, any chance of an idol to be played tonight?" Nighteye asked

"I am not sure…" Duncan replied "I played mine so unless Deadpool has one or if Gwen found one there probably won't be one played."

"It is time to vote." Nighteye "Diablo you are up first." Diablo goes up and votes.

Vote hidden

"This is my best shot to take control of this game permanently." Diablo said "Just watch yourself Maul you will be gone soon."

Next up was Duncan followed by Deadpool then Gwen.

 **Diablo**

"How many more votes will it take to put you on the jury." Gwen said as Uther votes.

 **Diablo**

"Not sure if Gwen will play or idol. I hope she has enough information. If she does not play and I go home then I do not blame her. I just hope that she does not get voted out with the idol in her pocket." Uther said as Maul votes followed by Dehaka.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…" he said as Gwen did not move with the idol.

 **Diablo**

 **Diablo**

 **Diablo**

 **Ooother**

 **Uther- spoiler alert killed by Arthas**

 **Uther**

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and fourth member of the jury…"

 **Uther**

Uther sighed and brought up his torch "Good try." He said

"Uther the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Uther walked away "Another close vote and no idol was played. Only six of you are left and very little room to maneuver. Head back to camp."

 **Uther's Final Words: Well we failed and Gwen did not play her idol. I do not blame her. We had no idea who was getting votes. I hope that neither of them joins me in the jury. Good luck Gwen and Duncan.**

Voted for Uther: Diablo, Deadpool, Maul, Dehaka

Voted for Diablo: Uther, Gwen, Duncan

Next time on Survivor: With Gwen and Duncan on the outs Dehaka and Maul take control but others may want the leadership of the alliance.

Notes on the booted: Uther was more a filler character and a basic heroic side character. While he was a bit more fun later on, he was just filler.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 12 **Why, can't TV survivor be this entertaining?**

Last time on survivor…after the vote Gwen and Uther argued after he betrayed them but their alliance is down in numbers. Uther won reward and sent Gwen to exile who found the idol. Uther and Duncan tried to convince others to flip but no one was willing to commit to the alliance. During immunity Diablo planned on winning but Maul won and explained that he is in control and not Diablo and is using Diablo as a goat. Despite Uther, Gwen, and Duncan's efforts Uther was still voted out 4-3 after Gwen could not figure out who was being voted out. 6 are left…who will be voted out next?

 _Overmind Tribe Night 30_

The tribe came back to camp with Duncan and Gwen going off on their own.

"Well Uther is out and now it is 4 vs 2." Gwen said sighing "So any plans?"

"Well we have an idol but they are tight lipped or throwing us in different directions." Duncan replied

 **Gwen's Confession: I had no idea who was getting votes last night. I was leaning towards myself or Duncan but then Uther got the votes and went home. I am glad I did not play it but this time I have a better chance to play it.**

"So, we need to work on Dehaka or Deadpool to flip." Gwen said "Because Diablo and Maul will not."

Deadpool walks by "I would not count on that. They might be worth talking too." Deadpool said

"Do you always spy on our conversations." Duncan asked rudely.

"Sometimes. It is usually blah blah blah vote. Blah blah blah numbers. Etc etc." Deadpool said

 **Duncan's Confession: One problem I have with talking to others is Deadpool is always around to interrupt. One minute I am talking strategy and the next he walks by. It pisses me off.**

"Well if you two want a hint…talk to Diablo." Deadpool said "He is the only guy you idiots keep avoiding."

"Why should we get the guy who we are trying to get out?" Gwen asked

"Because you can easily beat him in the finals." Deadpool explained "Stop trying to vote him out. You bring him to the finals you win."

 **Deadpool's Confession: Because of what I did the ending is predictable. Gwen and Duncan are out back to back but if you saw what happened. Dehaka and Maul are bigger threats and that will be fun to see who goes first but I like an underdog story.**

"Whatever." Duncan said "Then our goal is to try and get him our side? Sounds like a lost cause."

"Well it is your funeral." Deadpool said walking away.

 **Duncan's Confession: Talking to Diablo is a fruitless effort…but since we tried Dehaka and Deadpool and Maul is following Diablo so it might be worth a shot.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 31_

Dehaka was talking to Maul outside of camp.

"I know you have control of the game. I will follow you." Dehaka said

"Good, good." Maul said "You, me, and Diablo will be a final 3. Deadpool can go forth."

"I agree." Dehaka replied

 **Dehaka's Confession: I know that Maul has the power. He controls Diablo and Diablo has to follow because Diablo is not liked. If I can slip into the final 3, I can win. Maul and Diablo will not get many votes.**

"Good, do not tell anyone." Maul said "No go before someone sees us."

"I will not tell a soul." Dehaka replied

 **Maul's Confession: Diablo and Dehaka are the two easiest to beat. I already explained Diablo being unlikeable. Dehaka has not done anything strategically other than follow the ones in power. He knows that I am in power and will be known as a coattail rider.**

Dehaka was working around camp as he made sure that the fire was fed.

 **Dehaka's Confession: I am not social compared to the others. I work hard and make no enemies. That is my plan. Play a non-threat. I survived on my home world by being smarter than others. Know when to strike. Know when to hide. I use my experience for this silly game in order to win.**

Elsewhere Diablo was talking with Gwen.

"So, I know this is going to be useless but are you willing to go with us?" Gwen asked not really convinced.

Diablo laughed "Come crawling, back have you?" he said "Well get on your knees and beg!"

"I will not beg." Gwen said "Because you need me as much as I need you."

"I know you have the idol." Diablo responded "No reward came with your exile. But I can see of a long-term deal if you do not use it to vote me out."

"We will see." Gwen said

 **Diablo's Confession: I need Gwen to eliminate Maul but I do not want to reduce myself to begging her. I want to retain my dignity here and she needs to know that if we ally together, she will treat me like a leader and not as equal.**

"Just so you know, Deadpool is plotting against you." Gwen said before leaving. "He was the one that suggested that I come to you because he thinks Maul is controlling you."

 **Gwen's Confession: Diablo is a hot head and can sway his vote. If he will not join me then I will try to have him turn on his own alliance. He did it to Jersey and he should do it to Deadpool or Maul.**

After Gwen left Maul came out from hiding.

"Plotting against me?" Maul asked

"No. I was humoring her." Diablo replied

"Good, if you even speak about betraying me, I will have you go next." Maul threatened "Remember your place."

 **Maul's Confession: I am keeping an eye on Dehaka and Diablo. Deadpool is impossible to keep track of. I followed him once and he switched places with a cardboard cutout somehow. Dehaka does not try much. Diablo is my concern for now.**

Deadpool was wandering around laughing.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh, this is great. Diablo needs Gwen on his side but refuses to go to her level to do so. In the meantime, Maul has Diablo as his pet and Dehaka has everyone convinced that he is not a threat. I am loving this game. Why, can't TV survivor be this entertaining? Oh, wait because we need more idols and stupid twists! Plus focus more on Alpha Males and ignore most of the cast.**

 _Reward Day 32_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as everyone walks in. "Today's challenge you will try to catch balls being thrown at you. You will all have nets to catch them. First person to 3 balls wins reward which is a meal and an advantage for immunity…we are running out of ideas."

Everyone get's ready. "First shot!" Nighteye said firing off a ball as Diablo used his size to push past everyone and catch the first ball. "Diablo is up by 1!"

Nighteye fires off a second ball which Dehaka caught before Duncan had a chance to catch it. "Dehaka scores a point!"

Nighteye fires another shot as Deadpool uses Diablo to get at the ball.

"Ha beat you to it!" Deadpool taunted Diablo.

"Deadpool is on the board." Nighteye said firing another round which Maul managed to push through Duncan and Gwen and catch it. "Maul is on the board now"

Nighteye fires off another ball as Deadpool beats out Dehaka for it.

"Deadpool now has 2 points!" Nighteye announced. "He just needs one more to win!"

Nighteye fires again as Dehaka shoves Gwen out of the way and catches the ball.

"Dehaka is up to two points now!" Nighteye announced as he fired another ball as Gwen managed to catch it before she is knocked down by Maul. "Gwen is on the board but is hit hard." Gwen is slow to get up as Duncan nabs the next ball only to get hit by Diablo.

"Everyone has a point now!" Nighteye said firing another ball as Deadpool and Dehaka run to get hit as Deadpool snags it. "Deadpool wins reward!"

"Yay! Go me!" Deadpool cheered.

"Deadpool, you get a meal and an advantage to the next immunity. You also can send someone to exile" Nighteye said

"Simple Dehaka" Deadpool said

"Everyone else head back to camp and Dehaka head to exile." Nighteye said

 _Overmind Tribe Day 32_

 **Deadpool's Confession: I won reward today and blah blah blah I get a meal and an advantage at immunity. I am more curious about the food. But it is coming here later.**

"You okay?" Duncan aske Gwen who was laying down with a bandage on her head.

"I will be fine." Gwen replied

 **Gwen's Confession: Me and Duncan are the two weakest at challenges and today we got shoved around like nothing. We got lucky to score a point each but I doubt we will win a challenge. We are up against a Superhero, a sith, a Zerg, and the *beep*ing devil for crying out loud!**

"I am guessing we have no chance at immunity." Gwen said "They are just stronger."

"That is true sadly but we should still try. You never know what will happen." Duncan assured.

 **Duncan's Confession: Back on Total Drama Island me and Gwen were pretty good at challenges for our teams but here we have no shot. Still Gwen did win one challenge so it is not impossible.**

Elsewhere Deadpool was waiting for his meal as Maul walks up to him.

"You are still with us, right?" Maul asked

"Of course." Deadpool replied "Duncan or Gwen whichever Diablo chooses."

"Or you choose." Deadpool said "Then again does not matter. They are both weak."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I know that Maul is controlling the game and he is checking up on people more often to stop us from strategizing against each other. It will not work since he is having trouble tracking me down sometimes.**

"Besides I am waiting for my food. Now go away." Deadpool said shooing Maul away.

"As you wish." Maul replied

 **Maul's Confession: I am satisfied that Dehaka is loyal. Diablo is shifty but loyal. Deadpool is still an enigma. I can not predict his movements and with him having the advantage I need to make sure that he does not go to Gwen and Duncan.**

A dropship came in as crew members set up a table and bring out tons of food. Including pizza, chicken, roast beef, tons of beer, and a pie. Deadpool sat down. "I will take a little of this and a little of that." He said taking one bite. "I am full now." He picked up the food and tossed it into the lava angering some of his tribemates.

 **Gwen's Confession: What the hell!? One bite and he toss the rest away. What a waste of food. I would be trying to eat as much as possible. Deadpool is one of our hopes but he is pissing everyone off. Even Diablo who had no use for the food looked angry.**

Deadpool got up and walked away.

"What kind of bull*beep* is that!" Duncan yelled as Deadpool ignored him.

"I do not partake in eating but I find that unbearably arrogant." Diablo said

"Hey, he is in your alliance." Duncan said

 **Diablo's Confession: Yes…for now. I would like to keep Deadpool if he pulls more moves like this. Replace Maul with him and act nicer to the mortals to gain their votes.**

Deadpool walked back to the cave laughing.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh, you thought I was just being a jerk…well a little. But also, to give me a better shot at being taken to the end. I wanted to anger the others because if Maul decides to take me over Diablo then I am sure to win. Also, I did hide the pie so I can feast on it here.**

Maul walks over to Deadpool later on.

"Quite a stunt you pulled back there." Maul said "You got them angry."

"Well my stomach shrunk to the size of a nut…which kind…well that is up to you." Deadpool said as Maul ignored that comment.

"I can see you getting farther than Dehaka now." Maul said

 **Maul's Confession: Deadpool is playing the game hard. By offering him a final 3 deal it might make him more loyal to me and keep him from flipping. If he continues to be loyal, I can see him lasting even longer.**

 _Exile Island Day 32_

Dehaka was brought to the island and immediately dug a hole finding a reward.

"You win $10,000…" Dehaka said before tossing the note away. "I do not need credits. Zerg have no use for it."

 **Dehaka's Confession: I was hoping for an idol but I got money. I would be better off with food and meat than money.**

Dehaka dug a hole and stayed there the rest of the time there.

 _Immunity Day 33_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be facing off on several stages. The first stage is crossing several balance beams. First three to finish. The second round is complete a puzzle and first two to finish move on to the final round which is eating boiled Zergling intestines. First one to finish wins immunity. Deadpool please read your advantage."

"I already read it!" Deadpool said "I skip the first stage and move onto stage two."

"Thanks for ruining the tension." Nighteye said "Let's begin then."

Everyone but Deadpool starts at the balance beams. "Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone starts crossing. Maul easily crosses them first as Dehaka fell off and had to start again. Gwen and finally Diablo was the last to finish.

"Duncan and Dehaka are eliminated." Nighteye said "Next challenge is the puzzle challenge…survivors ready…go!"

All four contestants trying solving a slider puzzle. Deadpool pulled a solution manual from his pockets and is using it. Soon Gwen finished her puzzle followed by Deadpool. "Diablo and Maul is eliminated! Last round will be Gwen vs Deadpool. Survivors ready…!"

"How are these prepared?" Deadpool interrupted.

"First we cut open a dead Zergling and then…" Nighteye said before Gwen interrupted

"Stop just start the final round." Gwen said

"Fine, Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as Deadpool slurps up the intestines like spaghetti while Gwen tries chewing them but Deadpool finishes them easily.

"Deadpool wins immunity!" Nighteye said "Safe from the vote tonight!"

"YEAH! Go me!" Deadpool yelled

"Head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Overmind Tribe Day 33_

The tribe came back to camp.

 **Deadpool's Confession: I won immunity so no one can vote me off. I feel as immortal as Superman…wait never mind he was voted off and he died and came back with a terrible CGI upper lip. That still gives me nightmares.**

Gwen and Duncan are outside of camp talking.

"It is one of us tonight." Gwen said "I had a chance to win immunity but I blew it."

"So, it is 50-50 tonight…that sucks." Duncan replied

"I guess I can try Diablo one more time." Gwen suggested "Maybe you can try Deadpool…not that he cares."

"We can do that" Duncan replied

 **Gwen's Confession: I think I got somewhere with Diablo and I can try again. Hopefully he at least tells me who is getting votes in exchange that I do not write his name down.**

Duncan goes over to Deadpool.

"Hey listen I want too…" Duncan said before Deadpool interrupted him.

"No chance…Gwen was second and that is a threat." Deadpool said "I might vote random…we might even vote you out since I know you have sent many insults at me."

"Fine, never mind." Duncan said storming away.

 **Duncan's Confession: I hate talking to Deadpool, his fourth wall breaking and his randomness. It was interesting for the first few days but now I hate dealing with him every day.**

Deadpool laughed "Oh I love pissing him off."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I love angering Duncan. He hates me and I know it but he is desperate and the more desperate he is the more fun it is too mess with him. I do hope he comes back.**

Elsewhere Maul meets with Diablo and Dehaka.

"Good, our target tonight is Gwen." Maul said "She has the idol and Deadpool is throwing targets on both of them. We can not risk splitting the vote thanks to Deadpool being random. Do not worry only Diablo is in danger." Diablo growled "Silence."

"Dehaka just keep acting normal and if they come up to you just do not tell them who is being targeted" Maul ordered.

"Got it." Dehaka said

 **Maul's Confession: We are taking a chance here but I am not in danger. Diablo is on the line and I can afford to lose him. I hate his insolence and his attitude. Besides I can beat Deadpool and Dehaka in the final 3.**

The three splits up as Dehaka goes to spy on the others.

 **Dehaka's Confession: I am part of a strong alliance. But I am still wary. Others might throw votes at someone. I must not get any in case there is an idol played.**

Diablo found Gwen and walked up to her.

"So, I would like to make a deal." Diablo said

"Okay what is it?" Gwen asked not fully believing him.

"Use your idol. You will need it. I will let you know who is getting votes and in return you take out someone I want gone." Diablo offered

"Who is that?" Gwen asked

"Dehaka…he is a threat to win it. He has no enemies." Diablo commented "If he gets to the end, he could it."

"Fine but if you betray me you will not get my jury vote." Gwen threatened "Who is getting the votes tonight?"

 **Diablo's Confession: I could go after Maul right now but I want to see him sweat and look panicked. That is before I send him home. He will know not to mess with me.**

The tribe starts to pack and heads off to Tribal Council.

 **Gwen's Confession: Diablo told me who the target was and I am going to use my idol tonight. I hope he is not lying but this is my only hope. Still he could have just flipped.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Heather, Jersey, Bigby, and Uther voted out of the last Tribal Council." Uther still had his beard but was cleaner and wore his paladin armor. "So, Duncan is it true that alliances have shifted in the last few days?"

"Yes, the alliance I thought I was in is gone." Duncan said "Bigby and Uther were both in and Deadpool and Dehaka flipped."

"Oh, please you sent insults my way." Deadpool replied

"What kind of insults?" Nighteye aske Deadpool

"All kinds. Mostly he thinks I am annoying and that my mouth should be stitched shut." Deadpool replied "They tried once that movie is terrible."

"Gwen with you and Duncan on the outs what is your plan?" Nighteye asked

"The same as always." Gwen replied "Try to convince someone to flip."

"Has it worked so far?" Nighteye asked

"Not really." Gwen replied "But with only six of us left someone might choose to flip because only 2 or 3 people can sit in the final."

"Maul, do you think someone in your alliance would flip?" Nighteye asked

"If they do, they will pay for it." Maul replied "I expect a straight 3-2-1 vote. With Deadpool voting randomly like he says that he would do."

"Damn straight" Deadpool replied

"Dehaka, any thoughts on the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Stick with plan. Vote out target and continue to follow the one in charge." Dehaka replied

"But are you really a follower or an opportunist?" Diablo asked

"I follow." Dehaka said

"Bull*beep*!" Deadpool yelled "You have your own swarm. You can lead."

"You are correct but I follow ones more powerful." Dehaka replied

"Diablo, how do you think this vote will go? And how will it affect your future?" Nighteye asked

"Predictable and it will solidify a spot for me in the final 3." Diablo predicted.

"Well it is time to vote." Nighteye said "Diablo you are up first."

Diablo goes up and votes.

 **Gwen**

"I told you of the target. Now it is up to you to believe me or not." Diablo said as Duncan then votes followed by Deadpool.

 **Gwen or Gwenda**

"Decided not to vote randomly." Deadpool said "I love to see the result."

Maul then votes followed by Dehaka.

Nighteye grabbed the urn as Gwen stood up. "I have an idol to play…on myself." Gwen said handing over her idol as the other alliance looked on silently not showing any emotion.

"The rules state that if any idol is played all votes will not count against that player…this is the idol any votes against Gwen will not count." Nighteye said "First vote…"

 **Gwen or Gwenda**

"Does not count."

 **Gwen**

"Does not count."

 **Gwhen**

"Does not count."

 **Gwen**

"Also does not count."

 **Dehaka**

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor… and fifth jury member…"

 **Dehaka**

Dehaka got up without a word and walked over with his torch.

"Dehaka the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Dehaka walked away. "As I have said many times. No one is safe. Not with idols in play. Head back to camp."

 **Dehaka's Final Words: I failed my task. The queen will be disappointed. I had a good chance. Others are wiser than I expected. I shall be watching closely from the jury.**

Next time on Survivor…losing Dehaka, Maul tries to regroup with his alliance but not everyone is loyal while Gwen and Duncan try to get control of the game.

Voted for Dehaka: Gwen, Duncan

Voted for Gwen (Does not count): Maul, Diablo, Dehaka, Deadpool

Notes on the booted: I had Dehaka be another filler character who would act like the ultimate follower for whoever was in power but he was an opportunist who latched on to alliances and would ally himself with someone who he could beat. If he was not voted out, he had a decent chance of winning.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Charr Episode 13 **you can never trust the devil at all.**

Last time on Survivor…with Uther gone Duncan and Gwen were backed into a corner. Little that they knew the other alliance had their own plans with Dehaka pretending to be the follower while planning on taking people who he felt had a worse game than him. Diablo plotted against Maul and Maul watched over his alliance. Deadpool did Deadpool stuff. Deadpool won reward and angered the tribe by only taking one bite but got an extra advantage for immunity. Deadpool used the advantage and won immunity. With their backs against the wall Gwen planned on using her hidden immunity idol while Diablo told her to vote out Dehaka to weaken Maul. At Tribal Council Gwen used her idol and voted Dehaka out with a 2-0 vote.

 _Overmind Tribe Night 33_

The tribe came back to camp with Gwen and Duncan in a good mood and Maul was fuming.

"What the hell happened?" Maul asked Diablo "Why Dehaka?"

Diablo shrugged "I am just as surprised."

"I see…well we can bring Deadpool to the end with us. No big deal." Maul said "We still have the numbers."

 **Maul's Confession: Not the best night. I lost Dehaka who I was going to bring to the end but luckily Deadpool is my backup so while I lost one ally, I still have a backup. My only issue is Deadpool is unreliable.**

"Well at least that was the last night to use an idol." Maul said "We can vote them out."

"I doubt either will be able to win immunity." Diablo added

"True…let's stick to the plan." Maul added

 **Diablo's Confession: I leak out to Gwen that she is getting votes and she took out Maul's right-hand man Dehaka. Now I am planning to end it for Maul. I do not need him. If I ally with Gwen and Duncan, I can slip in to the final 3 and win immunity if it is the final 2.**

Elsewhere Gwen and Duncan we celebrating.

"That was awesome!" Gwen yelled "We got one!"

"And Diablo is willing to flip?" Duncan asked

"Yes…I guess there was a power struggle going on over there." Gwen replied

"Great, just need to survive one more." Duncan added

 **Duncan's Confession: If Diablo is willing to flip then I am fine with it. I guess we were targeting the wrong guy the entire time. Diablo is valuable to us instead of voting him out.**

Duncan and Gwen give each other and high five and walked back to camp.

 **Gwen's Confession: After a week of feeling miserable I am finally having some control of the game. Still Diablo is a concern but if he is truly against Maul his best bet is to stick with us.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 34_

Deadpool was busy building a fort out of dirt and rocks.

"This will be fort Deadpool!" Deadpool said "No one will destroy it unless I command it!"

 **Deadpool's Confession: So, the fireworks are over for now. So, I need to keep myself occupied. And building a fort that not even Diablo can destroy is my main goal today.**

Maul walks up "What are you doing?" he asked

"Building a fort?" Deadpool replied

"Why?" Maul asked again

"Because I want to conquer the world! I want to rule the Zerg! I want to be the destroyer of worlds!" Deadpool yelled

 **Maul's Confession: Deadpool is strange. But I can never figure him out which makes him useful and dangerous.**

"You hear me Kerrigan you will never…" Deadpool continued until a horde a Ultralisks run over his fort trampling him. "I surrender!"

Maul sighed and walked away.

 **Deadpool's Confession: *Deadpool is in a body cast* Well that was fun. I angered Kerrigan and I am injured so I get sympathy votes so I…. I have an itch someplace where I should not be touched…**

Diablo met with Gwen in private.

"I only have a few minutes." Diablo said "Now that Maul's right-hand man is gone, I want to go after him next."

"Scared that Maul might see you?" Gwen teased

"It is not like that!" Diablo shouted

"Shush you might have him find you." Gwen continued "And I agree."

 **Gwen's Confession: I am loving this. Diablo is scared of Maul. The big devil himself scared of a small Sith. Even if it does not work out, I can be happy in knowing that Diablo is Maul's pet now. And he is on a short leash.**

"If I do this, I want a final 3 deal." Diablo demanded "After Maul, Deadpool is next."

"Deal, do not worry I will not betray you." Gwen replied

"You better not or you will not get my vote." Diablo threatened

 **Diablo's Confession: Gwen is my ticket to the final 3. Who needs Maul and Deadpool? Neither I like or trust anymore. They are dead to me and will be in the jury while I am in the finals.**

Diablo left after agreeing to the plan.

 **Gwen's Confession: Getting Diablo to the final 3 is my goal now. The guy will not get any votes due to all the bridges her burned. So, my only competitor would be Duncan but we are together so even if he wins, I am pretty sure he will share some of the money with me.**

Duncan was busy tending the fire in the cave when Maul walked up.

"So, I have an offer for you." Maul said

"I am all ears." Duncan replied

"I am willing to take you farther if you agree to go with me." Maul replied "Your alliance is down 3-2 and either you or Gwen are going next but I am willing to vote you out 4th or even take you to the final 3."

"What do I need to do?" Duncan asked

"Vote Diablo. Gwen will go next and then Deadpool if you vote for Diablo. It will guarantee you a final 3." Maul offered

"Well as long as I do not vote out Gwen." Duncan said "You have a deal." He shook Maul's hand.

 **Duncan's Confession: I am not interested in letting Gwen leave. We are in this together. I shook Maul's hand but he is part of the villian's tribe so he is not trustworthy at all. He just wants to make sure he does not get votes.**

"Any betrayal will result in the loss of a vote towards you." Maul threatened before walking away.

 **Maul's Confession: I need to work every angle. If Deadpool votes stupidly I rather lose Diablo and if I can get Gwen and Duncan to vote for Diablo, I am guaranteed to go to the final 3 and possibly win.**

 _Reward Day 35_

"Welcome to Reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will be answering questions of past competitors. First person to 5 points wins reward which is $25,000 and a bed they can use for the rest of their stay here."

"Still running out of ideas?" Duncan asked

"Shush." Nighteye said "So let's get started." Everyone grabs their paper and markers. "First question, which company is Lex in charge of?"

Diablo: Corporation Inc.

Duncan: Luther Inc.

Gwen: Lex Corp

Maul: Lex Luther Corp

Deadpool: Lex Corp

"Gwen and Deadpool got it right! They each get a point." Nighteye said "Next question…what is Lobo's occupation?"

Diablo: Bounty Hunter

Duncan: Pirate

Gwen: Bounty Hunter

Maul: Evil Superbeing

Deadpool: Less Cool Version of me.

"Diablo and Gwen, gets it right!" Nighteye said "Gwen is up to 2 points." Nighteye said "Next question. What ship did Lando use to own?"

Diablo: Falcon

Duncan: Millennium Falcon

Gwen: Slave I

Maul: Millennium Falcon

Deadpool: Falcon

"Everyone but Gwen is correct." Nighteye said as Gwen cursed to herself "Next question…who is Loki's brother?"

Everyone said Thor

"He always talked about his brother." Diablo said

"Everyone is correct. Everyone gets a point." Nighteye said "Next question…what is Superman's true identity?"

Diablo: Don't Know

Duncan: Don't Know

Gwen: I refuse to answer

Maul: Don't know

Deadpool: Bruce Wayne

"None of you got it right." Nighteye said "No one gets a point. Next question what team is Tony Stark apart of?"

Diablo: Avengers

Duncan: Avengers

Gwen: Avengers

Maul: X-Men

Deadpool: X-Force

"The correct answer is Avengers. Diablo, Duncan, and Gwen all get a point. Diablo and Gwen are one away from winning." Nighteye said "Next question…who is Obi-Wan's Padawan?"

Diablo: Anakin

Duncan: Anakin

Gwen: Anakin

Maul: Anakin

Deadpool: Anakin

"Everyone is correct…however Diablo and Gwen both have 5 points. We will go into sudden death between the two for the win." Nighteye said "Next question…where does Jersey work at?"

Diablo: Pawn Shop

Gwen: Loan Office

"Diablo wins reward!" Nighteye yelled as Diablo laughed. "Diablo you get a bed and $25,000. Who is going to exile?"

"Maul." Diablo said

"Maul head to exile. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island Day 35_

Maul goes to exile and digs up a hole and finds an extra flint.

"Figures…no idol." Maul said

 **Maul's Confession: Idols can not be used now so I figured I would get something useless. Still better for Diablo to send me than Duncan or Gwen.**

Maul spent the rest of the day resting to save his energy.

 **Maul's Confession: I am pretty comfortable in my position. Diablo's best shot is with me and Deadpool knows that too which is why he is loyal. Still I want to win immunity just to make sure none of them get any ideas.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 35_

Deadpool was talking to Diablo inside the cave as the bed was delivered which was much smaller than Diablo.

"So…I guess you can use it as firewood." Deadpool said laughing.

"Damn mortals can not even give me a bed...pink sheets and pillows! Disgusting." Diablo replied annoyed. "Where are the spikes? The darkness!"

 **Deadpool's Confession: Haha! This is hilarious. Picture this…Diablo asleep on a bed much smaller than him and all pink. I would love to see some pink in hell. I probably think there is a part that is pink for people who hate that color.**

"Well at least someone can sleep on it. I do not need it." Diablo said "I will be nice for once and give it up."

"Aww how kind." Deadpool teased

"Shut up before I stitch your mouth shut." Diablo threatened

"They tried it once." Deadpool reminded

 **Diablo's Confession: Blah reward was stupid. A dumb bed and some money. I and the ruler of hell! I do not need either…I want to win and that is why I am here. *sighs* But I can not let the bed go to waste. That is a sin.**

Gwen and Duncan come into the shelter.

"Just the two I wanted to see." Diablo said "I do not need this bed but you mortals need it. Take it you can fight to the death for it if you want."

"Umm thanks…" Gwen said "Why are you so nice?"

"Let's just say that I hate to waste it." Diablo said

 **Gwen's Confession: Diablo is acting weird…usually he dismisses us or threatens us…okay he kind of still does that but not to the extreme. Well at least there is a bed for us to use. Maybe he is finally showing that he is on our side or he is tricking us.**

"Well at least it is a nice bed but way too pink." Gwen complained

"I know…I wanted it to look redder and blacker." Diablo added

"That would make it look much better." Gwen replied

"Maybe spikes…and some skulls." Diablo said laughing

"Yes! It would be the perfect bed." Gwen added as Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Looks like the two are bonding." Deadpool said to Duncan

 **Duncan's Confession: I hate to say it but Gwen is the perfect person to talk to Diablo. She is into goth so I guess their styles or similar. I don't know. I prefer punk over Goth.**

"Well for me I can not wait for immunity tomorrow. Good luck." Deadpool said leaving.

"Yeah whatever." Duncan replied

 **Deadpool's Confession: Oh, what is this? Diablo and Gwen bonding…wait until I tell Maul. Maul maybe one of the sneakier ones here but he is blind to the fact that Diablo is not a follower. If he listens to me tomorrow then I will love to see the fireworks go off.**

 _Immunity Day 36_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone comes in. "Here is Maul coming back from exile." Maul walks over to the group "Today's challenge you will be using pipes of different shapes and sizes trying to go from one point to another. The goal is the first person to create a path to the end while going through several check points. First person to complete the puzzle wins immunity."

Everyone gets into position. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone starts grabbing pipes and putting them together. They find out quickly that they had to screw them on and each piece was pretty heavy.

"There is a lot of planning and trial and error." Nighteye said "Deadpool no looking online for a solution!"

Deadpool had his laptop taken away. "Aww."

Five minutes in everyone was struggling. Gwen was the furthest along getting to the first of three checkpoints. "Gwen takes the lead!" Nighteye said "But let's see if it is the correct solution. She still had two more checkpoints."

Minutes later Deadpool and Maul have crossed the first checkpoint as Gwen slows down. Duncan is stuck as Diablo is showing frustration.

"Diablo is at a standstill." Nighteye said

"Shut up mortal." Diablo snapped

A few minutes later Gwen and Deadpool passed the second checkpoint.

"Both Deadpool and Gwen are neck and neck…Maul is right behind" Nighteye said as Duncan got to the first checkpoint.

Deadpool and Gwen continue to assemble the pipes and soon got to the third checkpoint as Maul was catching up. Diablo finally got to the first checkpoint.

"It is neck and neck!" Nighteye said

After several minutes Gwen realized that she made a mistake as Deadpool over takes her and connects the last piece.

"Deadpool wins immunity!" Nighteye said "Congratulations Deadpool you won immunity again. Everyone head back to camp."

 _Overmind Tribe Day 36_

The tribes came back to camp with Deadpool proudly displaying his immunity necklace.

 **Deadpool's Confession: I won immunity again and I am safe but someone is going home. Who will it be? The goth girl? The juvenile punk? The sith? Or Diablo? Find out later or just scroll down and find out who was voted off.**

Diablo, Deadpool, and Maul were talking.

"So, there are no more immunity idols." Maul explained "Tonight we vote out Gwen. She is the bigger threat in challenges and she has played a better game."

"Sounds good Toad." Deadpool said

"I got it." Diablo added

 **Diablo's Confession: Maul wants Gwen gone but I might have been favoring Duncan going home. Yesterday me and Gwen had some agreements so she is slightly more favorable than the rest. I will talk to them to see what they have planned.**

"Well then it is settled…" Maul said "If anyone is planning to vote for me or Diablo let me know."

"Got it" Deadpool said

 **Maul's Confession: I bet Deadpool is going to blab but I have the numbers so no matter what they will do we are three strong. I know Deadpool sometimes loves to go off script but he promised me that he will not since the vote is so close.**

Diablo goes over to Duncan and Gwen.

"So, Maul is planning on voting out Gwen." Diablo said "So we will vote him out."

"Sounds like a plan." Gwen said "He will never expect it."

"Exactly." Diablo replied "It is perfect. That fool thinks he can control me."

"So, it's all about control." Duncan said

"Yes, I want control over the game!" Diablo shouted

 **Gwen's Confession: So, Diablo says that he is with us but I do not believe him. The guy is literally the devil and you can never trust the devil at all. So, we might even vote for Diablo is Deadpool is with us.**

Diablo then left.

"So, can we trust him?" Duncan asked

"I am not sure…he helped us the first time but it is hard to get a read on him." Gwen replied sighing "This game is way too stressful."

 **Duncan's Confession: Tonight, we either throw our votes at Maul and hope Diablo is with us or throw our votes at Diablo and hope we can get Deadpool on our side. I will try to get Deadpool on our side just in case. Despite the slim chances we are in a better position than we were a few days ago.**

Duncan walks over to Deadpool some time later.

"Listen, I know that we had our differences and…" Duncan said but Deadpool interrupted him.

"Say no more…you are stuck between Maul and Diablo while they want Gwen to go." Deadpool said "So, I will give you a chance. You will vote for someone and I will flip a coin. Heads I vote for Diablo and tails I vote for Gwen."

"Can you flip it now?" Duncan asked

"No, that will spoil the surprise." Deadpool told him.

 **Deadpool's Confession: I would love to see the result of this vote. Everyone but me and Duncan are targeted. And Duncan is only safe because Gwen is better at the puzzles than him. Oh, I cannot wait but we have a couple more confessionals to go through.**

"Damn it." Duncan said walking away.

 **Duncan's Confession: This is not good. We have to rely on luck if we vote for Diablo but Diablo is untrustworthy. I am not sure what we will do tonight but either way we have to think of something.**

"I am going to leave this up to you." Duncan said walking over to Gwen. "We can vote for Maul or Diablo." He left the Deadpool coin flip out. "I am not sure if either will vote with us."

Gwen sighs "I guess it is up to me again."

 **Gwen's Confession: Tonight, maybe my last night. We talked to Diablo and Deadpool and it is still up in the air on who is leaving. If I go, I see Duncan joining me since he is not as persuasive as I am and not as likeable.**

The tribe packed up and headed to Tribal Council.

 **Maul's Confession: I am confident that this vote will go my way. Both of my allies are loyal to me and if I am betrayed in any way none of them will get my vote in the jury and they will pay for their treachery.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here comes the jury…Heather, Jersey, Bigby, Uther, and Dehaka voted out of the last Tribal Council." Dehaka looked the same. "Diablo, what happened after tribal council?"

"I think a lot of people were shocked." Diablo replied "Dehaka was not supposed to be a target and he went home."

"Duncan, last time you were in the minority." Nighteye commented "Is tonight any different?"

"No, we are still down 2 to 3. So, nothing has changed and there are no more idols to be played." Duncan answered.

"Deadpool, did you need immunity?" Nighteye asked

"Not at all but I love an immunity run. It makes me feel better about myself due to my lack of self confidence due to my scaring from various stories I told." Deadpool said

"Gwen what is your chances of surviving tonight's tribal council?" Nighteye asked

"Not good, I know the other alliance is tight so I doubt any of them will flip." Gwen replied

"Maul, how will this vote affect your endgame?" Nighteye asked

"I feel that after this vote our endgame will be complete. The other alliance is not that good at challenges." Maul replied

"I was able to do well in several challenges." Gwen reminded.

"Not after tonight." Maul said

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Diablo you are up first."

Diablo goes up and votes followed by Maul.

 **Gwen**

"At last your time has come." Maul said as Gwen votes followed by Duncan then Deadpool.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Gwen**

 **Maul**

Maul looked a bit surprised.

 **Gwen**

 **Maul**

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and sixth member of the jury…"

 **Maul**

Maul looked shocked and glanced over to Deadpool and Diablo.

"Never challenge the lord of hell." Diablo said

"You will pay for that." Maul said going up with his torch.

"Maul the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Maul walks away. "Maul was confident that he had the votes but with the numbers dwindling you can never be too safe. Head back to camp."

 **Maul's Final Words: I did not expect this. I thought I had the game under control but Diablo wanted power. I could have beaten him but he had a better shot with me than with the other three. Shame on you Diablo, your quest for power will end you.**

Next time on Survivor…with 3 days left the final four duke it out to see who reaches the finals. Will it be Diablo- The lord of Hell, Deadpool- The merc with the mouth, Gwen- The goth girl, Duncan- The Juvenile. 3 days, 2 challenges, 3 Tribal councils, 1 winner.

Voted for Maul- Diablo, Gwen, Duncan

Voted for Gwen- Maul, Deadpool

Notes on the booted- Maul was one of the characters that I had a plan from the beginning. He started out as the invisible ignored guy and moved to a background character who did make some moves in the background. Finally, late in the game he was major player but got arrogant and was blindsided.


	14. Chapter 14

Video Game Survivor Charr Finale **They are also loyal. Just like my minions.**

36 Days ago, 18 contestants landed on the hostile world of Charr. It first started with three teams. Heroes, Villains, and Anti-Heroes. After a week three tribes became two. As the numbers dwindled the tribes merged at 10 with the heroes down to just Uther and Gwen. Heather found the idol but misplayed it and was voted out. Jersey was then voted out after Diablo mistakenly thought he was a traitor. Bigby was then betrayed by his own alliance for being a threat then Uther for being strong. Finally, Dehaka and Maul were both taken out thanks to Diablo betraying his alliance in his quest for power. Now all that remains is Gwen the last hero who managed to fight through the merge and betrayals to survive. Duncan the juvenile anti-hero who played a non-threat throughout the game. Deadpool the wild card anti-hero who played a strategic but eccentric game, and Diablo the last villain whose quest for power made him turn on his biggest allies. By the end one of these four will be crowned sole survivor.

 _Overmind Tribe Night 36_

The tribe came back to camp with Deadpool slightly upset due to the sign he is holding.

"Nice job Diablo. Angering the entire jury." Deadpool said "Like all Canadians I am slightly upset at this."

"He was going to win and he challenged my rule." Diablo said "Now quiet so I can get some peace."

"No! You will hear my rant! I am ranting!" Deadpool yelled "This rant will change your mind! It will make you wish that you voted for me!"

 **Deadpool's Confession: In reality I am not that upset. I love surprises and with Diablo voting out Maul it totally changed the game. Because if Maul and Dehaka were not voted out both of them could have won. But now I have a chance to win.**

Deadpool keeps ranting as Gwen and Duncan move out of the cave.

"Wow, I cannot believe we did it." Gwen said

"I know…I thought Diablo was going to vote you out." Duncan replied "Now we can move in and take out Deadpool."

"Yeah, we should bring Diablo to the final 3. He will not get any votes." Gwen commented

 **Gwen's Confession: When I saw the two votes for me and two votes for Maul my heart stopped. I did not think Diablo was going to be on our side but when Maul was voted out, I could not be happier. I never expected since the merge that Diablo was going to be part of the final 3 deal.**

"And if Deadpool wins immunity?" Duncan asked

"We vote out Diablo." Gwen said "It's obvious."

 **Duncan's Confession: Me and Gwen have half of the votes and with Deadpool and Diablo against each other the next vote will be easy. But nothing is ever easy though.**

Back at camp Deadpool continues to rant.

"Can you please shut your mouth mortal?" Diablo asked rudely

"Nope, I will continue to rant about Diablo going mobile." Deadpool replied

 **Diablo's Confession: I won tonight. I took out Maul and I am in a new alliance. While not a leader I am still in the core and have weight. Soon I will be in the finals and pleading my case to the jury.**

"It sucks! Being online all the times for a single player game! Who comes up with that!?" Deadpool continued.

 **Deadpool's Confession: After awhile I think I got to Diablo…at least he can hear me out on the practices the people who created him did. But at least he was not made by EA.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 37_

Diablo, Gwen, and Duncan were talking while Deadpool is doing Deadpool stuff don't ask.

"So, the vote is easy. Deadpool next." Duncan said

"And what happens if he wins immunity?" Diablo asked

"Well, are you interested in drawing straws?" Gwen asked "A game of luck."

"Better than you two ganging up on me. Deal!" Diablo said shaking their hands.

 **Gwen's Confession: Our main goal is to keep Diablo with us. 1, suggested straw drawing because, one he would somehow cheat to win. 2, he would most likely agree to it.**

"Hey guys. Planning on voting me out?" Deadpool asked walking up. "Don't worry I can not ally with any of you. You all want me gone."

"No offense." Duncan said

"I am offended by you Duncan. Not by Gwen. And for Diablo…I thought Diablo 3 was good. So, you were right about that." Deadpool added.

 **Diablo's Confession: Deadpool can talk all he wants. He knows that he is going next. Our alliance is strong. My old allies were backstabbers and power hungry but Duncan and Gwen fight to survive and just want to go further. They are also loyal. Just like my minions.**

"Can you please leave." Duncan said "You always bother us when we are talking. Can't you just shut the *beep* up for once!"

"I could but I don't." Deadpool said sitting in between the three. "Who wants to play 20 questions?"

"No!" Duncan shouted "Get the *beep* out of here!"

 **Deadpool's Confession: I am loving this. I have been walking into conversations since day 1 and day 37 Duncan has snapped. I know that I cannot change their minds so my only goal is to win immunity. So, I can be as obnoxious as I want.**

"Just leave me alone!" Duncan yelled walking off.

"He's a bit sensitive." Deadpool said "Must be because Beth won in some countries over him."

 **Duncan's Confession: I hate Deadpool, it's like Harold going gosh over and over again and times that by 37 days. It loses its charm pretty quickly.**

Gwen comes back with tree mail.

"Hey guys! I have treemail here!" Gwen said "It is for immunity today."

"Oh good, I need it." Duncan said

"Good luck beating me." Diablo said

"I have a few times." Deadpool reminded

 **Deadpool's Confession: This is when I come in and say that I need immunity. And usually whoever makes this confession wins it so I shall win it!**

 _Immunity Day 37_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be using a ball to roll down a metal chute. You have to catch the ball and put it back in. Every few minutes we will add another ball. If you miss a ball you are out. Last survivor left wins immunity. Let's get started"

Everyone gets to their chute.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye said as everyone drops their ball and waits several seconds before it comes out. They repeat it. Five minutes later they drop a second ball and Diablo fumbles it.

"Diablo is out!" Nighteye said as Diablo huffs and walks to the sideline. 5 more minutes later they added a third ball as Duncan messes up immediately.

"And Duncan is out!' Nighteye said "Only Gwen and Deadpool are left!" 5 minutes later a fourth ball was added and a couple of minutes later someone dropped a ball.

"Gwen is out! Deadpool wins immunity!" Nighteye said

"YES! I know talking about needing immunity would win me it." Deadpool said

"Head back to camp and I will see you tonight." Nighteye said

 _Overmind Tribe Day 37_

The tribe came back to camp with Deadpool quite happy.

"Yes! I am safe." Deadpool said "Listen I know you are all drawing straws so just tell me who lost."

 **Deadpool's Confession: I won immunity today so I do not give a damn who gets voted out. But…I might know that some might not go by the straws. So, I might have a few visitors.**

Diablo, Gwen, and Duncan got straws and they all pulled them. Duncan ended up with the short straw.

"Damn it!" Duncan said "Well it was a good run."

"It was fun playing with you." Gwen replied giving Duncan a hug.

Diablo just nodded not having much to say.

 **Diablo's Confession: I survived the straw drawing contest but seeing Gwen and Duncan hug it out, which is disgusting by the way. I think they may not follow it and blindside me. So, I need Deadpool to tie it up. I can beat Duncan in a fire making contest easily.**

Diablo goes up to Deadpool. "Duncan lost so we are voting for him tonight."

"And if they vote for you?" Deadpool asked

"Then we force a tie." Diablo explained "If you join me, I will take you to the final 2."

"I see…well that is a good offer." Deadpool laughed "Count me in Diablo."

 **Diablo's Confession: I am leaving nothing to chance. Tonight, Duncan will go home. Either by voting or by fire making. I am not going down in a blindside.**

Before the vote Duncan and Gwen were talking.

"So, are you really going to vote me out?" Duncan asked as Gwen laughed

"No, I would never, I just want to keep Diablo loyal." Gwen replied "And Deadpool is angry at Diablo so I think this should be an easy vote."

 **Gwen's Confession: We never wanted to keep our promise. Diablo is blind if he thinks that I am going to vote out Duncan. I am expecting him to try and convince Deadpool to take out Duncan though. So, let us see what happens.**

"Hopefully, you never know." Duncan said as he packs up his things.

 **Duncan's Confession: I am 80% sure that I will be here tomorrow. My only issue is Deadpool, he is just relaxing all day and might be up for something. Gwen is confident but not me.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here comes the jury, Heather, Jersey, Bigby, Uther, Dehaka, and Maul voted out of the last Tribal Council." Maul is wearing Sith robes. "So, Duncan, a few days ago you were down 4-2 and now you are in the majority. How does it feel?"

"Still a little uneasy but I am feeling good." Duncan replied "The only thing that put a dent in the plan is Deadpool winning immunity."

"Gwen, is it safe to say that Diablo or you are going home tonight then?" Nighteye asked

"No, we drew straws and Duncan lost." Gwen replied "So if we stick to the plan Duncan is going home."

"Diablo, do you believe that Duncan is going home tonight?" Nighteye asked

"I think so." Diablo said "If that mortal is here and I go I will be very anger and you know what will happen if you anger the lord of hell."

"Deadpool, how are you voting tonight?" Nighteye asked

"You know…I might just vote randomly. I really do not care since I am immune once again." Deadpool replied

"It is time to vote. Diablo you are up." Nighteye said as Diablo goes up and votes.

 **Duncan**

"Hopefully Gwen sticks to the deal." Diablo said as Deadpool votes followed by Duncan.

 **Diablo**

"Funny how we are on the same side and we are taking you out." Duncan said as Gwen votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Diablo**

 **Duncan**

 **Diablo**

"Fifteenth person voted out and seventh member of the jury…"

 **Diablo**

"I tried. Both of you mortals got the best of me. Deadpool, you will never get my vote." Diablo said going over with his torch.

"Diablo the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing his torch as Diablo walks away. "With three of you left this game is far from over. See you tomorrow."

 **Diablo's Final Words: I knew that I was going to the jury. Gwen and Dunc a would never betray each other. It's Deadpool that decided to vote me out. Just remember Deadpool, if you ever die, I have a special place for you.**

Voted for Diablo: Duncan, Gwen, Deadpool

Voted for Duncan: Diablo

 _Overmind Tribe Night 37_

"Well…he took that better than I expected." Duncan said "He did not look angry at us."

"No, he only hated Deadpool." Gwen replied as Deadpool shrugged

"Not the first and not the last." Deadpool added "Well final 3. I never expected you two to make or me."

"Well we managed to beat out some of the stronger players." Duncan commented "Feels nice."

 **Duncan's Confession: Diablo is gone and the mood around camp improved. I can even deal with Deadpool for a little bit. Unfortunately, we have one more immunity and Deadpool is on a winning streak.**

"So, we just need to see who wins immunity." Gwen said "Although we have not done well."

"Yes, so I assume that I will be immune." Deadpool boasted "Just give up and let me choose who to go to the end with."

"Whatever." Duncan replied

 **Deadpool's Confession: Just hand me immunity right now. I know that I will win and vote one of them out. Which one? Who knows?**

"You do know that we have a chance a beat you." Gwen reminded him.

"I know but I have the best chance. I am on an immunity run and I do not intend to lose anytime soon." Deadpool replied

"Dude, can we please just go to sleep." Duncan said going into the cave.

 **Gwen's Confession: If Deadpool wins tomorrow I know that I am going home. Deadpool could win if he brings Duncan since Duncan is not well liked but Deadpool might think that he has a chance against me as well. I just hope me or Duncan wins tomorrow.**

"I will be doing whatever." Deadpool said wandering off as Gwen and Duncan go down in the cave to sleep.

 **Deadpool's Confession: Call me arrogant of overconfident but I am in the driver's seat. The last challenge is always endurance and I can regenerate so I can last for as long as my arm does not rip out of its socket.**

 _Overmind Tribe Day 38_

Nighteye arrives in the morning "HEY! WAKE UP! You have to go to the path of the fallen." He yelled

"Five more minutes." Gwen said

"NOW!" Nighteye yelled using a megaphone.

 **Duncan's Confession: I knew that I could last this long. I survived deep into just about every season I play and this one is no different. I can make it to the final 2.**

 **Gwen's Confession: I struggled a lot during this game. I lost my allies and was almost voted out several times. Now I am in the final 3 and hopefully I can win an immunity.**

 **Deadpool's Confession: Hurray I get to see all of the fallen comrades and get to make smart ass comments and laugh at them.**

 _Fallen Comrades_

The three got to the first boot Lando.

"He would have been awesome if he made it to the switch." Gwen said

"But I eliminated him because he is a threat." Deadpool said "Hopefully the new movie treats him better."

 **Lando's Confession: I laid low but was voted out. I should have taken more of a risk. It is like a card game. I played low risk and the higher risk players took me out. It was win or lose and I lost. No shame in that. If I get a second chance I will do better.**

They then come across Lex's picture.

"So, I guess he was voted out early. Could have been a threat." Duncan said

"Yeah but at least he was not the guy from Batman v Superman." Deadpool added "I would have thrown a challenge to get that guy out."

 **Lex's Confession: Blast it! I came in to rule over the tribe and was taken out by Loki and Diablo. There is always craftier villains and I played to my best ability.**

The move to Loki's picture.

"He was very sneaky. Glad that he is gone." Gwen said "He kept changing his looks to other players but got caught."

"Yeah…too bad. He was the bright spot in the first two Thor movies." Deadpool added

 **Loki's Confession: I hate being voted out so early. I had a great plan but someone ratted me out. At least I was able to create some chaos.**

They then get to Superman's Picture

"So why was he voted out?" Gwen asked

"I knew that him and Tony had bee fighting." Duncan said

"Plus, his mother's name is Martha." Deadpool added "MARTHA! To bad Batman already played."

 **Superman's Confession: I played to the best of my abilities but I was too much of a threat to some people. I did not violate my ethics and played a clean game.**

They then got to Tony Stark's picture.

"Well he tried to be a leader." Gwen said

"Yeah, too bad. He could have gone far." Duncan added

 **Tony's Confession: Well I wanted to be the leader and look where it got me. The Heroes were taken out early except for two. I do hope Gwen and Uther made is to the end.**

They moved to Obi-Wan's picture.

"He was one of the better heroes. Very selfless." Gwen commented

"Yeah, but this time he did not have the high ground." Deadpool said

 **Obi-Wan's Confession: I figured that Maul wanted me gone. I did not expect the Anti-Heroes to vote me out as well. Still I played with honor which is rare here. Unfortunately, backstabbing is rewarded.**

They then get to Lobo's picture.

"He was a jerk and despite his strength was terrible at challenges." Gwen said

"I never liked his arrogance." Duncan added

"And he still does not have a movie. Guess what Lobo I have two successful movies over you." Deadpool commented.

 **Lobo's Confession: The main man did not deserve to be voted out. Obviously, everyone was fearful of how good I am. If I got to the merge, I would have wiped the floor with them.**

They get to Snow White's picture.

"She was nice but she overplayed sadly." Duncan said

"Yeah, she could have stuck with us." Deadpool added "But oh well."

 **Snow White's Confession: This game was harder than I thought. But I met a lot of incredible people during my stay here and for being someone who is not good at the challenges I felt that lasting almost to the merge was an accomplishment.**

They arrive at Heather's picture.

"Good riddance." Gwen said

"Yeah, she never expected that blindside." Duncan added

 **Heather's Confession: I am passed that I went out early when there were so many other threats. I hate the fact that I used my idol for nothing. And worse of all Goth Girl got farther than me.**

They then arrive at Jersey's picture.

"He was a jerk." Duncan said "He always thought he was smart."

"And yet he was taken out thanks to Diablo." Deadpool added

 **Jersey's Confession: I did not deserve to go. I voted out by an angry devil who blamed me for betraying him. I voted with him. I am glad that he did not get to the finals.**

They get to Bigby's Picture

"Goodbye to the big bad wolf." Deadpool said

"He was not bad; he would have won if he got to the end." Gwen said

 **Bigby's Confession: Well I got a little overconfident and was voted out. Still, I got pretty far despite thinking I was next on my original tribe after Lando was voted out.**

They got to Uther's picture.

"He was nice and honorable." Gwen said

"Yes, he was, sad to see him go." Duncan added

 **Uther's Confession: I always like to believe that good always wins but that is not true in real life. Where I am from if good always wins there would be no more wars. And here all six heroes would be the final 6.**

They then get to Dehaka's picture.

"Strange guy but did not harm." Duncan said

"Yeah, but he was a good player." Deadpool added.

 **Dehaka's Confession: I have failed. Kerrigan will be angry. I played as best I could. I played my way. Got far. Feel accomplished.**

The arrived at Maul's picture.

"Poor Maul, went from silent guy to threat to jury." Deadpool said

"He hid his threat level well." Gwen said

 **Maul's Confession: I had the game in my grasp. Damn that Diablo. His quest for power ended my time in this game and his time.**

They got to the last picture. Diablo.

"About time he left." Duncan said

"Yeah, he was a good villain though." Deadpool added

"Though he did mellow out towards the end." Gwen commented

 **Diablo's Confession: So close to the finals. Those mortals got me but I eliminated my enemies of Jersey, Uther, and Maul. I wish Deadpool would join them but here I do not use my minions like I do when invading cities.**

They all get to immunity.

 _Immunity Day 38_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge is that you need to create a tower out of rocks. You need to stack 15 to win. Over there in a pile is hundreds of rocks of different shape and size so you can use any of them."

Moments later everyone gets ready. "Survivors ready…go!" Everyone rushes in and starts going through rocks. Deadpool comes back with a handful and goes back out while Gwen and Duncan were taking their time. "Each survivor has a plan. Height does not matter. All that matters are how many rocks you have." Nighteye commented as Deadpool stacks a bunch up but it falls after 7 rocks. "Deadpool has to try again."

Gwen comes back with 15 rocks and tries to stack them but they fall after 10 rocks.

"Not as easy as it sounds. Every little curve makes the stack unstable." Nighteye said as Duncan comes back and tries failing after 11 rocks. "However, with every try they get closer."

Deadpool tries again and the stack falls after 5 rocks.

"What the hell rocks!? Do I need to buy you dinner first?" Deadpool yelled

Duncan and Gwen kept trying as Duncan's fell with 14 rocks while Gwen's fell with 12. Deadpool's tower once again collapsed at 9 as he kicks the rocks. Finally, someone got all 15 rocks stacked.

"Duncan wins immunity!" Nighteye shouted "He is going to the final 2." Duncan and Gwen hugged as Deadpool shook his hand.

"No need to be a bad sport." Deadpool said

"Thanks man." Duncan replied

"Duncan you are immune tonight, you get to choose on who will be going home. Everyone head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Overmind Tribe Day 38_

The tribe came back to camp with Duncan happy for once and Deadpool a bit worried.

 **Deadpool's Confession: So, I lost immunity because they decided to try and balance rocks. That is bull*beep*! Though I still have a chance to survive. I need to pucker up and kiss a lot of ass.**

Deadpool pulls Duncan aside. "I need to talk to you." He said

"Are you going to try and convince me to vote out Gwen?" Duncan asked

"Yes, and I will let you know that you have a better chance to face me than Gwen. She has allies." Deadpool explained "She has Uther, Bigby, and Diablo. Who do you have?"

"My mind will not change." Duncan replied

"Well, this could be your million-dollar mistake, because once Gwen wins, she will dump you for someone better." Deadpool added "And you will end up in jail. With the money you can become someone better."

"I will give it some thought." Duncan said walking off.

 **Duncan's Confession: In a way…Deadpool is right. If I vote him off, I could lose the game. But if I bring Gwen an she wins she could just dump me. At least I would have a million if I kept Deadpool. I thought this will be easy but it isn't.**

After the talk Duncan walks back into the cave with Gwen.

"You okay?" she asked

"I am fine…just Deadpool told me that he would vote for you if I voted him out." Duncan said "I am trying not to anger anymore people."

"Listen we are in this together." Gwen said putting her hand on his. "Just vote for what you think is right."

 **Gwen's Confession: I know Deadpool said more to him than that. He is conflicted. Rather than tell him why he should keep me I just told him to vote with his heart. It is for me.**

The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council with nothing else going on.

 **Deadpool's Confession: I need to survive this. If I can somehow get past the couple and go to the final 2, I might be considered one of the greatest survivors ever. I doubt anyone can break up an actual couple but if I do then put me in the hall of fame.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here is the jury…Heather, Jersey, Bigby, Uther, Dehaka, Maul, and Diablo voted out of the last Tribal Council." Diablo looked the same "So Duncan, how does it feel to be going into the final 2?"

"Pretty good, I am guaranteed to win 100,000 at least and I get to choose who I will be sitting across. Either Deadpool or Gwen." Duncan replied

"Deadpool, how worried are you about going tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Very worried, these two are a couple but not all couples last." Deadpool explained "I told Duncan his chances of winning if I go to the jury and if I stay. So hopefully he will make the right choice."

"Gwen, when Deadpool means the right choice which choice do you think he meant?" Nighteye asked

"He is referring to himself but he is desperate and will do anything to get to the final 2." Gwen replied "The obvious choice should be me."

"Duncan, do you know who you will be keeping?" Nighteye asked

"I think so but I am not sure." Duncan replied

"Deadpool, why should Duncan keep you here?" Nighteye asked

"Because I am your best chance at winning. Bring me and you can win. Vote me out and I will vote for Gwen." Deadpool replied

"Gwen, same question." Nighteye said

"Duncan I am annoyed that you are even thinking of keeping Deadpool." Gwen said angrily. "The reason you dumped Courtney was because she wanted money over love. She ditched you many times to win. I will not. Even if I lose, I will still love you. Courtney would take the money and dump you. If you vote me out you are not better than her."

"Duncan have you made up your mind?" Nighteye asked

"I have." Duncan said

"Then it is time to vote. Duncan you are up first." Nighteye said as Duncan goes up and casts his vote. "I will read the vote." He grabbed the urn.

"Sixteenth person vote out of Survivor and final member of the jury…"

 **Deadpool**

"Well I tried" Deadpool said bringing his torch up "Glad to see the two players that compete every time make it to the final 2 again. It gets annoying."

"Deadpool the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said as Deadpool's torch was snuffed

"Well maybe I will have better luck as a Pikachu." Deadpool said walking off

"Congratulations to the final 2. I will see you here tomorrow. Head back to camp." Nighteye said as Gwen and Duncan walk off.

 **Deadpool's Final Words: I am pissed about Duncan's stupidity. He could have had a 50-50 shot at winning. However, I did neglect to tell him that he still has a shot. He just needs to play the jury right.**

Voted for Deadpool: Duncan

 _Overmind Tribe Day 39_

Gwen and Duncan awoke after sleeping in.

"I cannot believe we are the last ones." Gwen said "I did not expect to make it out of the merge."

"I thought I was dead early in the merge with my idol." Duncan said as well "Plus we were in the minority for a long time."

"That is true." Gwen replied

 **Gwen's Confession: I proud to be in the final 2. And instead of competing in a challenge I get to face the jury. I feel like I have a good chance but who knows what the jury will go for.**

"Did you always plan to vote out Deadpool?" Gwen asked

"Yes, I wanted to put some tension into the vote." Duncan chuckled a bit.

 **Duncan's Confession: The choice was easy. I wanted to play Deadpool a bit by making him think that there is a chance for me to vote out Gwen but the choice was made as soon as I won immunity.**

The two starts to pack up as they prepare to leave camp.

 **Gwen's Confession: I am going to be honest with the jury. They might not like my answers but it is the strategy I can come up with. Some will call out my lies if I try so the truth is the way to get votes.**

The two set out to the final tribal council after having dinner.

 **Duncan's Confession: I am going to wing it tonight. I think the jury will be mixed on me and I will be trying to win them over compared to Gwen. Either way I think both of us will be insulted by the jury tonight.**

 _Final Tribal Council_

"Welcome to the final Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Here is the jury. Heather, Jersey, Bigby, Uther, Dehaka, Maul, Diablo, and Deadpool voted out of the last Tribal Council." Deadpool was wearing his shirt, pajama pants, and a robe with his mask on. "So here how it will work. Both of you will make an opening statement to try and convince the jury then they will ask their question. Gwen, you will be going first."

"Well I came into this game relying on my allies to get me ahead since I was one of the weaker members. When my allies started going home, I started making moves. I got Diablo on my side, I sent Dehaka home, I went from a 4-2 minority to be in the final 2 without winning a single immunity challenge." Gwen explained

"Duncan, your turn." Nighteye said

"I might not have the best social game but I was never a social player. I still made moves and waves when needed." Duncan explained "I won the last challenge and me and my girlfriend Gwen stuck with each other since we merged. Between the two of us I did not have many close allies I was a free agent in order to keep myself in the game."

"Now it is up to the jury." Nighteye said "Heather you are up first."

Heather walks up. "So, it is between the Goth Girl and the Juvenile. Not a great choice. So, if we allied up like you offered Duncan how far would I have gone?" she asked

"Final 6." Duncan replied "I have a closer alliance with my allies at the time."

"Gwen, some question." Heather said

"I would have taken you further if you were loyal. I knew that Bigby would have taken me and Uther out when Diablo, Maul, and Jersey were gone."

Heather nodded and walked back to the jury. Jersey walked up.

"One question." Jersey said "Which of you used Dehaka to spy on my conversation?"

"It was me." Duncan said

"Thanks." Jersey replied not asking any further questions.

Bigby then goes up.

"So, Gwen, you said to Heather than you would have betrayed me if she joined you." Bigby said "After hearing that, why should I vote for you?"

"Because you betrayed me first." Gwen replied "You took out my ally Obi-Wan first. Plus, I wanted to go to the end with you but you had your own game that you were playing. I would have kept you as long as possible."

"Duncan, why should I vote for you? Gwen played a stronger game; in our tribe you did not socialize with me that much." Bigby asked

"Because I played a more under the radar game." Duncan replied "You can criticize it but I was never a social guy. Being in juvi I had to keep my head down and I was in there for a couple of a years. I can never make myself a target."

"And yet this is the first time you talked to me about growing up in juvenile." Bigby said sitting down as Uther walked up.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Uther said "I have questions since I already know who I am voting for. After I was voted out, I thought you two would join me but I was wrong. Both of you got to the end."

Dehaka walked up next.

"What was your biggest move?" Dehaka asked

"Getting you out and getting Diablo on my side." Gwen said "Nothing personal but you played a good game where no one took you as a threat."

"My biggest move was getting rid of my idol." Duncan explained "With my idol gone no one would have a reason to get rid of me."

"Gwen, Diablo came to you. Duncan, you were no danger of being voted out." Dehaka replied "Both of you got to the end. You both played a good game. No big flawless moves though."

Maul walks up. "So, I think both of you should not be here. So, tell me why you should not be here."

"Well, I am one of the weaker players who do rid coattails for most of the game. Which, is no different than your game." Gwen said which clearly annoyed Maul.

"Mine is my social game. I never let people get close to me. It takes awhile for my soft side to come out such as when I gave DJ a new bunny." Duncan said

"Well none of you deserve to be here." Maul said sitting back down.

Diablo then walks up looking quite angry. "I am angry that you mortals made it to the finals over me and betrayed the deal we made…but I am glad you took out Deadpool who threw away his chance at winning by siding with you over me. I am not going to ask questions about being evil or anything. I want you two to tell me what you plan on using the money for?"

"I plan on using it to fund my college. I am hoping for an art degree and to use the money to have my parents pay off their debts." Gwen said

"Noble cause…I hate it but I still like your style." Diablo said

"I plan on using it to turn my life around and not go to jail if I commit another crime." Duncan replied

"Oh, please money does not turn people's lives around." Diablo said "I get a lot of sinners from poor to rich. There is no difference. If you want to turn your life around do it yourself without money."

Deadpool walks up.

"Well, well, well. The two biggest cockroaches in total drama series besides Owen is here." Deadpool said "First off Duncan, I could have given you a victory in a 5-3 vote. You threw away a million dollars. Your bad boy style sucks, and you were never entertaining in the series. Why should I vote for you?"

"Because we were on the same tribe and despite, I disliked you I still did not mind you in my alliance." Duncan replied "Owen annoyed me and I would welcome him in my alliance."

"Yet, you insulted me!" Deadpool shouted "Gwen, you followed Uther's coattails for most of the game and always seem to be on the defensive. Why should I vote for you?"

"Because I survived several votes despite being a constant target." Gwen replied "I survived your alliance and turned a 4-2 disadvantage to get into the final 2. I played my idol correctly and always kept my word. I may have betrayed Diablo but I wanted to take him to the final 3. Duncan is my boyfriend and I would never betray him. If you want to vote for Duncan for me riding coattails then I think that is stupid since I adapted and took control and fought since I got to the merge."

Deadpool nodded and walked back to the jury.

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Remember the jury will be voting for who you want to win. Heather start us off."

Heather goes up and votes for Duncan

 **Duncan**

"It was either you are goth girl."

Jersey then votes followed by Bigby then Uther.

 **Gwen**

"Great job, I am proud of you." Uther said as Dehaka then votes followed by Maul, then Diablo, and finally Deadpool.

"I will read the votes one last time." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Gwen**

 **Duncan**

 **Gwen**

 **Dunken**

 **Gwen**

 **Gwen**

"Winner of Survivor Charr…"

 **Gwen**

Duncan and Gwen hugged each other as the jury clapped.

"Great job Gwen!" Uther said

"Gwen won 6-2 do to her better social game and slightly better strategy over Duncan." Nighteye explained "Stay tuned for next season where we take it to the Fallout 4 Universe and bring in 20 new survivors."

Voted for Gwen:Jersey (Liked her gameplay better), Bigby (Respected her answer and was a former ally), Uther (Close ally), Maul (Thought she played a better game), Diablo (Had some respect for her), Deadpool (Was bitter at Duncan)

Voted for Duncan: Heather (Hated Gwen), Dehaka (Felt that Duncan was a closer ally than Gwen)

Notes on the booted and season. I loved writing for Diablo since he was the main villain but once he lost power and was humbled, he ended up slightly more likeable and even socializing with others. But his main reason for his loss of power was burning bridges with his allies.

With Deadpool- I used a survivor simulator and he came in 3rd with 0 votes but I decided to make this a 2-finalist season instead of 3 and have him be on the jury. He was never meant to win but break the fourth wall and add comic relief.

With Duncan- He was kind of boring to write for but the simulator put him at second and I liked the boot order.

With Gwen- I did like writing for her. I needed a coat tail riding to get to the end and win with her social game.

Overall the season was okay. My main issue is the location was boring which is why rewards were kind of dull and mostly they were in a cave or outside of camp.


End file.
